


Everything He Didn't Know He Wanted (But Everything He Needs)

by MrsBarnes_BAMF



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy - Freeform, Darcy Feels, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Character Death, Good Loki, Infinity Gems, Light Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Magical Tattoos, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Post-Avengers Asgard, SHIELD, Sneaky Frigga, Soulmates, Temporal Paradox, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 74,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBarnes_BAMF/pseuds/MrsBarnes_BAMF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Back after hiatus***</p><p>Once upon a time, a space Viking found his princess.  The knowledge she possesses could save him, and the future.  Too bad she can't remember a thing!</p><p>A trip through time, and lifetimes.  A story of true friendship, love, trust, and loss. Join Darcy Lewis as she journeys to the past to save the future.  She must overcome her own uncertainties and countless obstacles... to become the hero who she was meant to be all along. </p><p>Loki must learn to put his past behind him and start on a new path.  In an unlikely alliance with a most unusual Midgardian woman, he is forced to choose between his heart, and his unending desire for power and respect.</p><p>Friends lurk in the most unlikely of places.  Battle lines are drawn, and all is not what it seems to be.  Can they together stop a seemingly unavoidable cataclysm when the odds are stacked against them?</p><p>For the sake of the universe... they must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Woman Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own nada, nothing, zip, zero except the ideas and the storyline.
> 
> @@@@@@@@@@
> 
> Hope you like it!! I love me some comments... so feel free to sock it to me! Unbeta'd for your pleasure...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5/28 *did some grammar edits

The air was damp and chilly, not that he felt it under his traveling cloak. He rode onward, headed towards the source of the magical signature he had detected hours earlier during the banquet.

Extricating himself from the crowd was relatively easy, he wasn't Thor; no one misses the spare when all eyes are on the heir. He felt the pulse of magic again ahead in a small copse of trees.

He slowed his horse and dismounted. A faint rasping noise caught his attention. Loki approached an aged oak bathed in a soft, orange glow.

The noise again... a soft rattle, breathing? Through the dense underbrush he saw... a boot?

Loki cast a life detection spell that revealed a smallish humanoid, perhaps a child?

He reached his hand down and gently parted the bushes. He blew out breath slowly.

_Most assuredly woman._

The magic surged again. A few feet away from her extended hand lay a small, metallic box.

 _How strange_.

Loki picked up the box. The craftsmanship was remarkable, perfect and light, strong... no noticeable latches or hinges. The thrum of energy housed within and aura without was undeniable. This was, without a doubt, the source of the magic.

He put that thought aside for a moment.

_So the box and the small woman came together? From where?_

The Trickster God enjoyed a puzzle without question... but the woman. He groaned inwardly.

_Best check her for injury. She could prove useful._

He stepped over to her and knelt down next to her torso. The first thing he noticed was her unusual attire, alien in appearance. She had thick locks of chocolate, currently tangled with leaves and... spectacles?

She appeared young, even by Asgardian standards - Midgardian most likely.

"Well, how Yggdrasil did a Midgardian arrive in Asgard?" he mumbled to himself.

He touched her neck softly. There was a pulse but it was slipping.  As he pulled back his hand he noticed his fingers were coated with a good deal of blood. This would not do.

The All-Father wouldn't be pleased, but Loki knew the girl needed a healer. He would be to Eir faster if he apparated.  Despite the drain on his energy, he decided that it would be prudent.

He tapped his horse on the flank sharply, a signal to return to the stables. He turned back to the girl and gently lifted her. Her hair smelled of lavender.

He took in her face. A few scratches and some blood covered a porcelain complexion with deep lush lips, slightly parted. She breathed in and out in short, shallow pulses with a slight rattle.

Under her broken spectacles she had perfectly arched brows and thick eyelashes. She was strangely serene in her damaged state.

He glanced down at her body. _Well then, most definitely not a girl._

He did not fail to notice her feminine curves. Her form fitting attire made it impossible. The prince felt less than chivalrous for a moment and closed his eyes.

@@@@@@@@@

The surge of energy lasted but a moment and he opened his eyes in Asgard's infirmary. He placed the woman down on the soul forge as his gaze met Eir's. Her brows raised slightly as she addressed her Prince.

"Your Highness... a Midgardian?"

She knew that it was not her station to question royalty. She had known Loki since he was a babe, so she didn't hesitate.

Midgard, one of the lesser of the Nine Realms, did not have active relations with Asgard in these times.

"She is injured, I found her in the wood."

Eir looked less than impressed with Loki's threadbare explanation.

"Ah... it is of no import, would you tell me if she will awaken?"

Loki looked genuinely concerned yet his voice remained crisp and emotionless. Eir activated the device and began precision scanning of the young Midgardian woman.

"Head trauma, a concussion most like. Ribs broken here, and here," she pointed vaguely to the girl's left side, "small puncture to the lung there. It's lucky you found her Sire, she bleeds from within. She would not have lasted the night had you not."

_Lucky indeed._

The door opened and though it walked Asgard's Queen, Frigga. "Odin sleeps, my son. I sensed magic and came immediately."

Frigga slowly walked over to the soul forge and touched the woman's forehead. She made a peculiar face.

"Eir, she will live, yes?"

"Yes, she is injured, but no more so than most who make their way to me. She is Midgardian, so it will take only time. I can make her comfortable."

"Well then, please do so. No need to involve Odin." Frigga fixed her eyes to Eir's as she nodded in affirmation. "Loki, come with me. You can check on your new uh... friend - later."

Loki turned to follow his mother, hesitated and turned back. His eyes lingered on the girl for a moment. He chuckled lightly to himself.

_She is quite lovely._

He then nodded to Eir and stepped out the door and into the halls of the golden palace.

@@@@@@@@@@

It was near midnight as he followed his mother into her private library.

"Loki, now you will tell me how you found this young girl." Her eyes held no question. "I saw when you left the banquet. I figured it best to wait for your return to ask why."

Loki paced back and forth while he told his story.

"I felt something," he said, "something to give me pause. A magical disturbance... I, ah, can't really describe the feeling of... a force, pulling me into it. There I found it - and her."

He reached into his cloak and pulled out the metal box. "Mother, observe the craftsmanship. I've seen nothing like it on Asgard. Perhaps it is Dwarven?"

"Too curious," the Queen reached out for the box and scrutinized it intently.

"Did it occur to you that this box is of Midgard? It appears to be manufactured, the alloy something I cannot place. Their culture has come quite far, this I have seen. There is a panel here on the side." She gestured to one of the shorter sides.

Loki took the small object and turned to what appeared to be a circular indentation.

"What type of key goes here I wonder?" as he brought his eye closer to examine the depression, the box addressed him in Allspeak.

"Retinal scan. Activated. Identity. Loki Odinson. Affirmed."

The box flipped open to reveal a gem, pulsing with a vibrant orange light.

Loki's eyes flew open wide.

_The box was set to open for me! It contains, impossible... it can not be._

"What is it Loki?" Frigga asked as she stared at the gem in wonder.

"An Infinity stone, the Time Gem, if I'm correct in my assumption."

_Well that explains much but leaves many more questions._

"How in the world would a Midgardian obtain an Infinity Stone, in a box coded to my identity, crafted in Midgard... When I have never set foot upon Midgard?"

Loki's calm demeanor slipped away. His eyebrows furrowed.

"The girl is the key, she must wake. I need to speak with her before I go further, however, I am not ruling out the possibility that this stone was sent to me from the future... me?"

Frigga listened intently to her son's ranting but said nothing.

"You, mother - you have the sight... What say you?" Loki studied his mother's face as she turned it over in her mind.

"My son, you know very well that I cannot tell you, even if I did have the knowledge." She shook her head, smile drifting from her face. She reached over and pulled a small scroll out from the box. She opened it and read from it aloud.

"If you are reading this message, than I have been successful. Please care for my Darcy, she posses my knowledge and intent. Put the stone in the Vault and tell no one of its existence... Loki you wrote this, it's in your hand!" Frigga passed the paper to Loki and he examined it closely.

"Yes Mother, you are correct. I suppose we should listen to... ah well... to myself, and put this in the vault. I have a feeling we should keep this amongst ourselves until we have more information." Frigga nodded in assent.

@@@@@@@@@

Darcy's eyes fluttered and she groaned.

_What the ever loving hell happened?_

The last thing she remembered was... Well... It was really fuzzy. She honestly had no recollection. Her head was pounding, she must've hit it real hard, but how?

A voice startled her, "My Lady, you mustn't move so, I have assisted your healing, but you are still unwell." A stern, but not unkind face appeared at the door of her room.

"My Lady? Ok... uh yeah right... Wouldn't want that... Um, if you could tell me, where am I? I am having trouble, remembering that is... Remembering anything... Oh Godohgodohgod..." Darcy's eyes grew wide and her breathing quickened into a frenzy of nerves and anxiety.

Eir moved quickly and prepared a small mug of herbal tea and handed it to the bewildered girl. "Here, drink, this will calm you." Eir motioned to her assistant Helga, "Inform the Queen, quickly now."

Eir turned her attention back to her patient. The young woman looked terrified. Well rightfully so, she had suffered serious injury in addition to amnesia. It was too early to tell. Eir watched her as she sipped her tea. Her eyes we drawn down to the girl's left wrist. She had markings that ran along the inside of it.

"Might I see your wrist, My Lady?" Her patient nodded and held up her hand. The markings were writing and only noticeable now in the light. They were words, words of binding, in Asgardian!

But how, she thought.  Loki did bring the woman in under very strange circumstances. Perhaps he tied himself to a Midgardian? How very strange. Eir knew the Queen would be able to deduce their nature, as she was a very powerful sorceress in her own right.

"You should eat, I will have a plate brought from the kitchens." Eir turned to walk out and closed the door.

"Ooookay." Darcy said softly. She studied her surroundings. She was not in a hospital, but a room richly decorated. The bed was beyond comfortable, and there was a rather large open air window.

_Well, let's have a look outside and see..._

The first thing she noticed was lack of horizon. The sky was impossibly clear and colored not only of blue, but also a slight pink, with gentle waves of clouds. She saw water... An ocean maybe, but what really got her was the architecture.

The buildings and other structures were of gold interlaced with some type of metal. She saw a bridge stretching off into the distance towards a circular building. The bridge was a shining and shimmering rainbow.

It was clear that Darcy either was still unconscious or took some really potent acid. Not knowing which was the case, she figured it would be better to sit and wait for the doctor ( _was she a doctor_?) to come back with food and get some answers. There was a knock at the door. "Uh... Come in?"

The door opened and Darcy was looking at easily the hottest guy she had ever seen. He was so handsome, and tall. Dark hair and sharp green eyes. Killer cheekbones. He smiled, and she swore he lit up the room with that megawatt smile.

She shut her eyes for a minute and reopened them. Nope, still there, and still hot.

_Stupid acid dream! Now I'm staring, ughhhhhhh..._

She wished her brain would stop. He still wasn't saying anything... Maybe she should?

"Hi, I would ah, tell you my name, but seems like I hit my head pretty hard, so I don't know it." She stated matter-of-factly. She looked up at the man. He was dressed very elegantly, but the clothing was Renaissance Faire/strange unearthly metal armor.

He still wasn't talking, he was studying her. Contemplating. He was soon joined by a regal looking woman, dressed in the same space Viking attire.

"Hello Darcy, how do you fare?" The woman slowly approached and sat next to the bed. The man lingered by the door.

"Darcy... I can't say that I know for sure if you're right, uh... Do you know me? Where are we?"

She reached up to push an unruly lock out of her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I use glasses, that much I know, but I can see you so clearly." The woman smiled softly and extended her hand.

"Frigga, Queen of Asgard, pleased to meet you. You no longer require vision correction, the healer has taken care of that, as well as your extensive injuries." As she shook Darcy's hand she felt the spark of familiar magic from her hand.

She turned Darcy's hand around and noticed a binding spell written into her skin. Frigga glanced at Loki, but said nothing. "This is my son, Prince Loki, he found you injured in the wood and brought you here."

Darcy looked up at the Prince.

_So this guy saved me, and I'm in some fairy tale land, with amnesia, and.... Ughhhh_

She raised her hand to her head as the room began to spin. Before she felt the urge to pass out, the smoking hot space prince spoke.

"Pleased to meet you Lady Darcy, however grave and unusual the circumstance." Loki walked forward and gently took her hand to place a kiss to her knuckles.

As his lips touched her skin, his eyes widened and he dropped her hand like a stone. His eyes darted nervously to Frigga.

"Erm, thank you for saving me, your Highness. That was really super awesome of you. You wouldn't, um, happen to know how I ended up in the 'wood' in your fairy tale land?"

Darcy looked up at her savior expectantly. He just stared at her, then turned to his mother, stared at Darcy some more, then left abruptly.

"Well, that was so totally awkward." Darcy remarked offhandedly and then focused her attention to the Queen.

"I am going to have you transferred to the guest quarters and some suitable attire will be brought to you. You may care to bathe? You have been through so much. After that, we can speak, you and I." Frigga waited for her answer.

"Ok, um the doctor lady mentioned some food, could I get some like, room service?"

_Dammit Darcy this isn't a Hilton!_

She frowned, "Sorry I don't want to be too demanding, I'm just so freakin' hungry."

Frigga smiled gently and took Darcy's hand, "Of course you must be famished. Here, follow me." Darcy stood up slowly and followed the Queen out of the infirmary and into the halls of Asgard.

@@@@@@@@@

Loki paced back and forth across the antechamber to his rooms.

_No, it cannot be! That woman, the unusual, crass, beautiful, common woman from the FUTURE -- my future, was bound by an ancient and powerful spell. Bound to Me!_

He gripped the side of his desk and breathed in and out slowly to temper his reaction. He was beyond rude to her,

_Silvertongue? Ha! Not so much this day._

He didn't know what to say to her, and he was not sure what he SHOULD say given her condition. The intent of his future self lies in her memory, so clearly the key to understanding this situation was to assist Lady Darcy in coming to herself.

_I can do this. I MUST._

"Brother! I missed you when you left the banquet last night! Where did you go?" Thor boomed as he strode into Loki's rooms. Loki knew he would have to deal with Thor and his inquiries sooner or later, he had hoped it would be later.

"He was performing an errand for me, my son." Frigga lied as she entered behind Thor.

"A new lady of mine of Vanaheim, was assaulted and injured in the wood. She required assistance, it was too late to call a guard and clearly Loki was bored. I needed help and he needed distraction so both our needs were met."

"Yes, the Lady Darcy, does she fare well?" Loki inquired, "I believe I may have offended her with my behavior."

"You brother, offend a lady? This I can not fathom. Mother, is your Lady well?" Thor asked.

"It is too soon to tell, but most likely she will be fine given time to recover," Frigga answered.

"I would like to make her acquaintance. Perhaps she will join us tomorrow at the celebration of Harvest?"

Thor clapped his brother on the shoulder and strode towards the door without waiting for an answer. "I shall see you both then in the hall." The door shut behind him.

Frigga walked slowly to her son and clasped his hands. She looked at him pointedly. When he did not respond, she spoke softly and without malice.

"Loki, you were not so kind, but fortunately she did not notice. She was too hungry and too tired to see it. Son, she is your wife! What say you? No matter where or how she came to be here, she is irrevocably bound to you. She is your responsibility."

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and looked back to his mother, eyes pleading. Of course he knew.

_Wife! What did I do? What was my future self planning to accomplish by sending her back? Why was she so injured? Did I do that? How did I come to meet, let alone bind myself to a Midgardian?_

He sat down at the desk and held his head in his hands. "So what Mother... We have my wife masquerade as one of your ladies until she recovers memory? Do you not think Odin will sense my magic upon her once he awakens? She is positively dripping with it, there is no hiding her!"

"I have seen to it, do you not trust your mother?" Frigga's eyes glinted with mischief.

"How?  What magics have you used?" He looked back up to her eyes, hopeful.

"I have gifted her a cuff," Frigga continued, "it will hide the markings and conceal your magic. Eir will say nothing. We shall keep close watch on her until she recovers her memories. I have spoken with her and impressed upon her the need to keep silent. I do believe she understands the gravity of the situation. It may suit your needs to be a bit more, ah... personable, when you next meet?"

That impish smile again, his mother was not going to let the 'wife' thing go, it was apparent.

"Yes, you are right, as always mother. I shall fetch her and show her the grounds, then accompany her to the feast." Frigga nodded in agreement.

"Yes you shall, her quarters are in the south wing, near to the library. You know the way." Her tone begged no argument. Loki huffed softly and left her, headed to see to the comfort of his 'wife'.


	2. A Trickster's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall makes a promise. Frigga is a crazy genius. Loki and Darcy get to know each other despite ulterior motives. Darcy has a minor breakthrough.
> 
> 5/30/16 *minor edits not related to content.

The golden guardian stood transfixed, eyes on the heavens. The sound of light footsteps behind him echoed through the Observatory. His Queen had come to make a request. He would not deny her, he would do his duty, protect the realm.

Heimdall knew the significance of the girl, and he was certain that Frigga shared in his awareness. He sensed the temporal disturbance when she arrived. He watched as his Prince was drawn to its source. Heimdall saw him find the girl and the object that she arrived with.

Foul tidings and unspoken threats came with that artifact. It must be hidden from those who would want to cause harm to Asgard or her people.

“How fare thee, Heimdall? I take it you know why I am here.” She regarded him expectantly. Frigga had a presence that at times was more imposing then the Allfather himself.

“I am to conceal the Midgardian, I will do as you command. My King nor any other shall know of her significance. It is as you have said to your golden son, she is a lady of Vanaheim. My only hope is that she can play the part.”

Heimdall inclined his head slightly to the Queen. “Can you not feel the pull on the threads, my liege? Even now the present feels blurred to me, my sight is… impaired. It is distressing.”

“Worry not my friend, it is the fabric of the future. It rewrites itself with each passing moment. Lady Darcy is an anomaly. My son took quite the gamble, sending her back as he did. I trust that he knew what he was doing,” she said.

Frigga continued, “sending her here must have been the only option. Sadly, that means that there is nothing and no one to send her back to, should she recover memory. I had quite the conversation with her earlier, she will play her part with enthusiasm,” Frigga smiled despite the gravity of the situation, “She is quite a woman, so insightful. I can see why he chose her, and my foresight has nothing to do with it. He just needs to see it as well.”

“What damage may ensue if she does stay, my Queen? This woman is out-of-time, surely there must be a present self we must need to keep her from. The fabric is already so fragile.”

“Heimdall, you are indeed wise as you have anticipated the other favor I must ask of you. Observe Midgard. Report back to me if you locate anything at all which bears significance, no matter how small a detail.” Frigga added as she walked back down the BiFrost to her waiting horse.

Heimdall turned back to the stars. “It shall be done, your Highness.”

@@@@@@@@@

Darcy sat on a chaise with her legs curled under her on her balcony overlooking the gardens. The dress she chose was a rich grey with wine and silver details. It fell off her shoulders, the bodice supportive without being restrictive. It clung in all the right places, a soft and rich fabric. It was extremely flattering and surprisingly comfortable.

She braided her hair loosely and it was pulled over one shoulder, still damp from her bath. It was nice to know that there was running water and indoor plumbing in Asgard she thought with a smirk.

Frigga had provided Darcy with some books from her personal library that were in English. They were standard literature and she was familiar with many of the titles, the thoughtful diversion was welcome. Jane Eyre was the first book she grabbed, it must have been a favorite of hers she supposed. The Queen was right about her eyes too, she was blazing through the book without as much as a squint from eye strain.

Darcy knew now that her arrival in Asgard was dangerous. Her very existence in this timeline could cause some serious disturbances in the temporal whoza-whatsis.

_Maybe I'm just a time traveler who lost her way? When the Queen started spouting all that sciencey mumbo-jumbo before she sounded just like… just like… oh God just like who?_

Someone she knew, but didn't remember. This memory loss thing just plain sucked. Eir had told her that her memory may just come back all at once like a freight train, trickle back slowly, or not even return at all. Darcy shuddered lightly at that.

As much as these people seemed to have noble intentions towards her, she strongly suspected that some pertinent information was being held back from her.

She felt calm enough now to try to find some answers. Maybe when she brought up the circumstances of her ‘arrival’ to the Prince it may trigger some memories. Oddly enough, she couldn't say she was upset about not knowing who she was. She felt like a blank slate. Were there even people out there who cared and missed her, or who may be looking for her at that moment?

She felt badly for them, her loved ones who might be sad that she's gone - only slightly guilty about being soooooo exited about staying in… well…. in fantasy-come-true honest to goodness castle!

Darcy had examined the items she was found with after she had bathed and changed. The clothes didn’t tell her much. Black utility pants and boots, thick fitted black pullover with pockets. Sport-bra, ripped from hasty removal by the healer. The clothes were stained with dirt and blood. The pockets were empty.

She hadn’t been wearing any jewelry when she was found. The Queen had given her an enchanted cuff though, for protection. It was plain silver. The cuff also served as a magical ‘psychic-teleprompter’ for Lady Darcy’s Vanaheim back-story. Frigga insisted she wear it over the silvery tattoo on the inside of her wrist.

Tattoos were not a ‘thing’ here in space and may give her ‘alien-ness’ way. Frigga tested the cuff earlier and Darcy was able to answer inquiries about her ‘past’ flawlessly, which she thought was pretty awesome.

She was disappointed that nothing else was found on her though. When she was unconscious she kept saying that her name was Darcy, that's how the Queen knew how to address her. So, she was found with nothing but a name? It just seemed so odd.

_There's that nagging feeling again…_

Frigga also made it clear that Darcy was supposed to conceal what little information she did have from everyone, especially the king if he was to wake.

Apparently every so often the king, Odin, takes a super long nap to replenish his magical reserves. Well hopefully the King stayed in his Odinsleep, Darcy felt confident she could lie to a great many people given her memory loss, but probably not to the Allfather.

The Queen also gave her a brief overview of the political structure of Asgard. Strangely the explanations and mechanics of this place weren't too difficult to understand. Darcy found that she was intrigued by politics of Asgard for some reason.

Absolute monarchy. When the King is asleep, the line of succession falls to the Queen. Since the King has been falling into the Odinsleep more frequently he plans to name one of his two sons his successor very soon.

Nobody knows which son will be chosen, but Frigga thinks the king favors the boisterous and good-natured Thor. This action would likely devastate their younger son, Loki.  The younger prince studied statecraft extensively while Thor was off adventuring with his friends, the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Darcy couldn't help but giggle at that name. They sounded like a bad-ass Viking rock group.

This brought Darcy’s thoughts back to her savior, the attractive and intriguing Prince Loki. Darcy was pretty sure he couldn't stand her based on their last interaction.

So this guy found her, but he seemed downright offended after he touched her hand. She felt it, a little charge, just like when you drag your feet across a carpet in fuzzy socks. Electric. He must have felt it as well, but then he looked at her like she had ten heads and took off. Well, maybe she was reading into his reaction too much.

_Maybe he is a self-absorbed jerk._

She was really anxious and hungry at the time, so probably too soon to make that call. She was pretty limited as far as options for social interaction went, so jerk or not..he's her new best friend. Her super-hot, royal, space prince friend.

_Stupid brain, stupid time lord bullcrap, stupid amnesia!_

Thank goodness for Eir and her herbal Xanax. She felt much more relaxed now. Maybe it was the air as well, it was so clean and fresh, full of promise. Prince Loki was supposed to come and get her and show her around, maybe she could get a better read on him then.

A quick and loud knocking on her door broke her out of her daydream. She placed the book open and face down on the chair, and got up to open it.

“Lady Darcy, I apologize the intrusion, may I come in?” It was Loki.

@@@@@@@@@

He raised his hand to knock, then lowered it again. He looked up to the ceiling, rolled his eyes, and raised his hand again. He was being foolish.

_She is only a woman, it is only a door, the world is not ending. What in the Hel was happening to me?_

He composed himself and adopted his usual calm demeanor. Give nothing away, he thought, he would learn all her secrets and she will glean nothing of him. Wife or nay, he would divine her purpose.

Fortunately, Lady Darcy did not understand the nature of the marital binding runes fused into her skin. Loki understood all too well. He shook his head. Insurance. He will protect her. He is already compelled to do so - fight it as he may, he did not like the feeling. His future self took every step necessary to protect this “Darcy.”

Loki would abide, he had no choice… but he did not have to enjoy it.

He knocked this time, a little too sharply. He should attempt to be… pleasant? Yes, that would be appropriate. The door swung open.

He looked down, she was so very tiny. If she was at all pretty before, she was infinitely more so in Asgardian attire. From a purely aesthetic standpoint, she did not seem a poor choice.

Loki was not a person overly concerned with outward appearance though. There must be something compelling about her, perhaps her mind or her personality? He asked to come in and then she opened her mouth, “Sure, c’mon in your princeliness,” her tone was light and full of mirth. So impudent. How did he just think her alluring?

He sucked in a breath and walked in. He opened his mouth to admonish her, but he found that he could not speak to her harshly.

“My Lady, it may… damage the rouse we have worked so diligently to create if you choose to address me in such a manner, especially in public. Acceptable ways to address me include: Prince Loki, Sire, Your Highness…”

“Oh Shit! Yes ohmygod… You're right… I am SO sorry!” The girl began to worry her lip and tug on her braid, and then she stopped herself.

She cleared her throat, straightened up and said, “Apologies, my Prince. It will not happen again.” Darcy cast her eyes down, but her smirk betrayed her feigned humility. It was absolutely not adorable.

“Where in Vanaheim do you come from, my lady. What of your parents?”

_Let's test Mother’s magic, shall we?_

He noticed her hand absently running the cuff before she spoke.  She smiled thoughtfully and started to narrate her backstory.

“A small fishing village near to the Barri Woods. My father was a fisherman, but he was killed at sea. My mother died in the birthing bed. I am an orphan my Lord.” Darcy answered flawlessly.

_Well Frigga, color me impressed!_

Loki smiled to himself as he replied automatically, “I am so sorry to hear that, my Lady.”

“That's ok, it's not like my parents are really dead… at least I hope they're not… you know… for real and all… it's just… part of my secret identity… and…” She looked back up at him and he fought the urge to face palm.

_This is the woman I chose to bind myself to... Valhalla please give me patience!_

“Yes. I know this.” He replied tersely. But truly? He thought to himself, is she dim or simply mad? He supposed he had all afternoon and, who knows how much longer, to discover the answer to that question.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she began laughing, at first nervously and then descending into hysterics.

_There you have it, utterly crazy. Thank Ydgrasill Odin sleeps, he will see through her immediately._

“Woman, are you quite sure your head trauma did not cause permanent damage?"  He thought himself unkind and checked himself. "Wait… please do not answer that question. That was coarse of me, you have been through much and I am probably making you nervous.” He extended his arm as her laughter died down to giggles. “If you will my lady, I would like to show you the palace.”

Darcy reached out and linked her arm in his. “Yeah I'm nervous. This whole thing is surreal. I'm still not convinced that I'm not high right now,” she answered him, still smiling.

“High? What an amusing thought.” Loki found himself smirking despite himself.

“Yeah, I have lots of amusing thoughts, don't worry, you'll see your Highness.” Darcy followed him down and out a door into the gardens.

@@@@@@@@@@

The gardens were full of colorful and exotic flowers. Loki took the liberty of pointing out various blooms out to her and explaining their meaning. She truly enjoyed the conversation but she felt it was time to get real. She steeled her nerves and figured it's now or never.

“Hey, ah thanks again for finding me. Soooooo... how did you know where I was again, wasn't it the middle of the night?” Darcy played with her cuff and looked towards Loki hesitantly.

“Honesty, I was out riding. I was at a banquet earlier, and I find those to be terribly boring at times. My horse threw a shoe nearby to the outskirts of the woods. I stopped to attend to her and heard a rustling in the trees. I cast a spell which revealed your unconscious form on to forest floor. There was no clue or indication as to why or how you came to be there. I brought you to the infirmary. My mother feels that you were brought here by some kind of rip in the fabric of time.”

Loki ran his hands across his collar as he lied smoothly. “I wish I could tell you something more.” That however, was true.

Darcy stopped short and removed her arm from his.  She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her yes, a borderline hostile look taking over her features.

"You're lying.”

“What?” Loki was gob smacked. He had to steer this conversation elsewhere and quickly.

"My Lady, I have given you no indication of such, nor have I reason to conceal the reasons why you have come to be here. Please tell me why you would say such things.”

She was still standing by a fountain in the garden. Her eyes were shut tightly, her hands balled up in fists. “I don't know how I know. I don’t mean to be rude or whatever… I'm sorry, it's just I'm a person, caught up in some strange-ass shit, and I think I'm dealing with enough here without the lying. I don't know how I know you're hiding something. You have a tell, you know like in poker?"

She shook her head furiously as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Uh, never mind about that of course you don't know poker. Anyway, don't you think that holding back any information from me may effect my ability to remember something. Anything? Can you not see how upsetting that is?” She opened her eyes and the placid azure that was there before was replaced by a hardened ice blue. He knew she was right, but telling her now was not his intent.

“Lady Darcy, I understand your hostility. Completely. You are correct, there is something I should show you. However right now is not the proper time for such things. Please understand that my mother and I are committed to helping you regain what you have lost. Can we not try to enjoy this day, my lady? The explanations will come later, I promise you that.”

He knelt down and reached out for her hand. He slowly raised his eyes up to look at her. He absolutely could not risk alienating her now.

She contemplated his words and then looked at him quizzically. She huffed and placed her hand in his. He slowly stood up as she regarded him further. “I remember something.” She said slowly, carefully. “It's small, but it's something all right.”

“What do you remember, Lady Darcy?”

“You… you're the God of Lies! But you don’t lie to me… no…to me you always told the truth… until now that is… You… You made me a promise. You swore you wouldn't lie to me, not ever. Why the hell do I remember that? How do I know you but not myself? This is truly a grade A fucked up situation!”

She stood there with tears glistening on her cheeks, eyes alight with passion and near rage.

“Oh God! I have no choice... if I want to find out why I'm here I have no choice but to trust you…” She sat down in the grass with her head in her hands and began to sob softy and all he could do was just stare at her, his Silvertongue twisted up in knots.

@@@@@@@@@


	3. Some Wine and Conversation with a Side of Hella Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy get to know each other. A nice chapter to get in some character development, not so much action as there are feels here.

Loki saw the situation deteriorating rapidly. He needed to have her trust. It was clear that his plan needed to change. She won't trust me if I lie. _She can tell, obviously she has some sort of insight. Best not test that._

“Lady Darcy, I have upset you. That wasn't my intention. I was trying to determine whether you were holding back information from me. It's clear to me now that you're not. You are no liar. I may not be referred to as the God of Lies specifically, but it is a talent of mine. Detecting them as well as weaving them.” Loki paused a moment and waited for her to process his words. He needed to be patient and give her a chance to turn it over in her mind.

Darcy looked up at him and swiped at her tears with the back of her hand. Soon the tears stopped and she took a deep breath. She stood up and brushed down her skirt. “So you believe me... that I knew you.”

“Yes, you did. Evidently I sent you here. I fail to understand why.” He took her hand again and placed it in the crook of his arm as they started back towards the palace. “Truly, we can discuss this more later. No lies, no tricks. You just need to be calm.” He took in her face as the hurt and confusion dissipated. He found that for the first time, in quite a long time, he felt the urge to be kind. Darcy was untrusting and alone, fighting for her own sanity. In a way, he could empathize.

The fact that she recalled such a detail… _some prodding won't hurt_. “What else do you remember? What can you tell me about the man I will become? I'm quite curious.” The deeper into this intrigue they descended, the more worried Loki became. He maintained a cavalier attitude about him. It was a façade. He had deep concerns about his ‘future’ mental state. _What happened that made me lose control of the situation? Did I encounter something, someone more powerful than any of us?_

“I don't remember everything about you… I just know that I know you. It's like a sense of familiarity. It was what you said and the tone of your voice.,” she said. He turned to look him in the eyes. She paused and smiled, “It's not like I know your birthday or your favorite food or whatever. If something comes to me you'll be the first to know.”

“It was nearly a thousand years ago.”

She did a double take, “Your birthday? No shit? So you're like an immortal? Or a God?”

“To some cultures of Midgard, yes,” he said. The walked under an elaborate archway as he pointed out various aspects of the architecture to her. She touched the wall and ran her hand along the rippling curve of the structure. The lamps were even fascinating to her, she mumbled some thing about electric and magic. It was selfish, but Loki enjoyed having the attention and respect that she showed him. Generally his opinions were considered momentarily and then disregarded completely. Even his brother, who was exceedingly loyal, put him down at times. _It’s nice to have someone who is not trying to charm me to get to Thor._

“Where is Asgard, anyway? Where I mean in respect to Earth, erm, I mean Midgard.” She was full of questions. He had an idea.

"Why don't I show you.”

Loki walked over to a wall in a dark corner of the corridor. He swept his hand across the air in front of them, revealing an animated facsimile of Yggdrasil and the Nine Realms. They were surrounded by stars and spinning galaxies. Darcy's eyes widened as she held out her hands with open fingers trying to touch the twinkling balls of light. Loki did not fail to notice how the stars shone upon her face… how the wonder stole her breath away. She held out both arms and turned slowly like a child in winter’s first snow-fall.

“We are here, Asgard, near the top of the World Tree, below it,” he gestured down towards the center, “is your realm, Midgard. The main way of travel is through the BiFrost. There are other, lesser known and more difficult ways to get there.” He then waved his hand again and the illusion dissipated. She looked disappointed for a moment, then her mouth quirked up in a lazy grin.

“So, magic, right?”

“Indeed.”

“Can everyone do it? Magic that is?”

“No. My father Odin can, he is very powerful.  The most powerful being in the Nine Realms.  My mother a master of illusion. I learnt most of my magics from her.” He looked down slightly as he shook his head, “Magic is not held in such high regard here," his tone was bitter, "why cast an illusion when you can smash your way through every problem. The warrior ways are brash and bold, but those are the traits most value.”

Darcy pondered his statement, “Well, I think it's seriously cool. I have never seen anything like it, that I remember.... It's not unusual for people to fear things that they don't understand. Lone magic guy in a world of warriors, how do you deal?” _She did have a way of striking a nerve._ He narrowed his eyes at her, and he couldn't lie. He wanted to, he didn't want to appear weak.

“You are very perceptive My Lady. I ‘deal’ by avoiding it.” He fell silent after that. Luckily she didn't probe any further and changed the subject.

“Sorry I didn't mean to pry. Anyway, I really hope that talking with you helps me remember more stuff,” she said as she ran fingers along a tapestry. At the next alcove she steered him towards a balcony overlooking the front of the palace. The sky was beginning to grow darker, allowing the multitudes of stars to shine through. He found it in increaskngly difficult to ignore her charms and understated beauty. Each interaction raised her in his esteem. He was strangely attracted to her utter lack of guile.

“I have my ideas.” He teased as they stepped out to the edge of the balcony. The breeze blew wispy tendrils of hair unbound by her braid into her eyes. He gently brushed them away and glanced down towards her left wrist. _Tis the pull of mine own magic, nothing more_. He reassured himself but wasn't convinced.

“Oh do you? Is it because of this tattoo that you keep fixating on? I'm not really a tattoo person -- I don't think.” She moved the cuff aside as she alluded to the binding runes.

“I promise to also explain the significance of the runes your wrist as well. Later. You must cover them. No one may see them.” _Especially Thor, he will recognize those markings faster than most._ He pushed the cuff back in place to illustrate his point.

“Kay. I'm really afraid of what will happen to me if people find out,” she said. The apprehension in her expression was plain. He was certain she would try not to attract undue attention.

“Well you are under my protection so they have to go through me first. Now… can we strike an accord?” He flashed her his most charming smile and clasped his hands behind his back, awaiting an answer.

“Hmmmmm, do ya mean work together and be friends? Yeah, that'll do.” A smile lit her face as he touched the door handle of the feasting hall.

“Hey what are the odds of me knowing somebody else, um not just you?” He pondered her question. Although he couldn’t discount the possibility, he found it highly unlikely.

“I have no expectation of you knowing anyone here in Asgard.” _At least I hope not._

“Fair enough. Just want to be prepared,” she said as he pushed open the doors and guided them into the thick of the celebration.

@@@@@@@@@

The hall was packed with Asgardian revelers. There was all manner of food on the tables, flowing over the edge of silver serving bowls and platters. Most of it looked familiar: fruits, cheeses, meat and thick crusts of bread. The air was saturated with the smell of honey roasted boar, warm and inviting. Darcy didn't realize how hungry she was until that moment. _Oh my Gawd this place is ah-ma-zing! Well… when in Rome_ … A servant passed by and offered Darcy a glass of mulled, spiced wine. She took a tentative sip. It was delicious!

“Wow is this how you all party here in Asgard every night? A gal could get used to this!” Darcy took a deeper drink of the warm concoction. It was intoxicating. This whole experience was sooooo exciting, the Prince was keeping her slightly off balance. He was a deep and complicated individual. _He seems really lonely_.

“Please remember to address me formally and try not to speak in such a ‘Midgardian’ way. People will notice.” Loki reminded her. She knew that here she was likely to encounter all manner of Asgardian, she didn't want to blow her cover.

“Yes, Your Highness,” her cheeks reddened slightly. She wasn't sure if it was the wine, or the company. She noticed the intensity of his gaze. His lip quirked slightly into an almost smirk. “Um... you like that way too much buster, you got issues.”

They walked arm in arm towards the front of the hall to a table raised a bit higher than the others. There sat a group of five warriors carrying on the most animated conversation. The epicenter of it was a very tall, handsome man with flowing blonde hair. His biceps were ridiculous. _Is everyone in this place super-hot? What the hell?_

“Another!” His voice boomed as he thrust his mug down to the ground, smashing it to bits.  The sound caught her unaware. Shortly thereafter several other hit the floor and a chorus of “Another!”s erupted from the table. More mugs were brought and the broken bits were ground down under heavy boot.

 _Ohmygosh what's with the cup smashing? Do they do that all the time? How do they have any mugs left???_ The handsome blond warrior put down his mug and clasped Loki firmly on the shoulder. He was not just attractive, he was an Adonis. His smile was disarming.

“Brother! Well met! Come, sit. The wine is flowing this eve of the Harvest Festival.” He considered Darcy for a moment. He questioned, “Who do we have here? Is this the lady you told me of the other day? The one you offended?” He flashed a wide grin at her as he focused his attention on Loki.

_Oh I like this guy._

“Lady Darcy, may I present my brother, Prince Thor of Asgard.” Loki rolled his eyes as Thor gently took Darcy’s hand in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. He was smooth all right. He wasn't Darcy's style though, he was more of a big brotherly type. She noticed Mjolnir at his hip and started to make an association in her head.

“Wow, as in God of Thunder?” She asked.

“Yes, the very same. I see my reputation proceeds me. Meet my compatriots. The Lady Sif, Volstagg, Fandral,” he gestured to the Warriors besides him.

“The Dashing!” A handsome Robin Hood looking warrior piped up as he eyed Darcy up and down.

Thor continued, “And Hogun.”

“This is the Lady Darcy, she is one of my mothers new ladies. She arrived just the other day from Vanaheim. She had a difficult journey,” said Loki.

“He rescued me.” Darcy supplied as she glanced at Loki with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. The Warriors exchanged glances, somewhat surprised by her statement. Loki kept his cool despite the fact that he was obviously discomfited by the turn of conversation.

“Is that somehow odd?” She said.  She could feel her face heating, preparing for a challenge as Loki’s expression urged her to drop the matter.

Sif broke the ice, “Pleased to meet you Lady Darcy, if you want to escape the copious amounts of testosterone abound here I would be happy to spar with you, should you like it.” Sif looked pretty badass, but somehow Darcy felt this was a good idea. She wasn't sure how long she was stuck here, and it would he nice to make some new acquaintances.

“Yes, I would certainly enjoy that. Your martial prowess will far exceed mine I'm sure. My concentration is in hand-to-hand. I prefer daggers to swords.” Darcy answered reflexively.

“Don't worry my lady I'll go easy on you. If you are free at dawn, make your way down to the practice grounds. There are blunted blades in the armory nearby.” Sif stood up and left the group to speak with the Queen. Loki took the opportunity to pull Darcy to the side of the hall. He had a very firm hold on her arm. His nostrils flared slightly and his voice was a low growl,

”Darcy you must not fight the Lady Sif. She is an immortal and... You. Are. Mortal. You could get hurt… perhaps even killed and that's WITH her holding back.” _Whoa he's pissed! Protecting her? He sure was unpredictable._

Darcy answered, tone hushed but her voice angrier than she cared it to be, “News flash, your Highness. I'm gonna DIE here anyway. I've watched enough sci-fi movies to know that this isn't going to end well. Let's assume I was sent here to change something. Altering any detail, no matter how minute, could end my existence. So I plan on livin' each day like it's my last.” She could see the understanding in his expression, he didn't argue. What he did say caught her off guard.

“You didn't need the cuff for that answer.”

“Pardon?”

“You answered Sif about sparring without the aid of Mother's cuff.”

Her lips pursed in a slight ‘o’. He was right, how did she answer without it?

“Maybe I can kick some ass for reals?” She reasoned.

“I am not certain, however I have a feeling you will give it your very best try," He relented.

“Where do we sit?” she asked looking all around the room but avoiding the Warriors.

“Near to my mother, I shall keep you by my side to save you from the insipid prattling of her ladies.” She got the impression that wasn't the only reason. Her heart started to beat a little faster. Now that he was being more honest and less of a smug jerk-ass... he was rapidity becoming more of the sort of attractive she favored. _Was he like, more than a friend to me? There is something so much more than familiar. I feel so connected to him. This is dangerous._

She spent dinner observing the people. She ate her fill of some type of waterfowl with herbed, roasted root vegetables. The bread was slathered with a fresh and creamy butter.  She drank enough of the mulled wine to give her a slight buzz. Every once and so often she glanced over at Loki and noticed him looking at her. He quickly looked away. She began to wonder if his lips tasted of the wine they had been drinking. _Focus Darcy, focus! This isn't a Harlequin romance. This can not end well._

“Hey, don't forget, you promised to show me something.” Darcy threw out her line and he took the bait.

“You are correct. Right now is an excellent time. Everyone is preoccupied and the vault should be lightly guarded.”

_Wait, did he say vault????_

@@@@@@@@@

Loki opened the doors to Odin’s Vault. The design was sleek and modern. Along either side of the corridor were various artifacts displayed on raised pedestals. He watched as her eyes flitted back and forth between the ancient and powerful treasures housed within.

“Whoa.”

“Indeed."

“How did this stuff get here?" He took her hand and walked down the hallway and began to explain. He completely ignored the spark of desire he felt as he touched said hand. He instead placed her hand on his forearm where it was likely do less damage.

“Most... spoils of war. Some of the others my father gathered here in order to prevent Ragnarok.”

He paused in front of a fire burning brightly. “The Eternal Flame. It is prophesied that the Fire Giant Surtur will use it set his sword alight to bring about the end of the Gods.” He continued onward.

Darcy paused and pursed her lips as if to say something. She winced and said, “Um… I'm no expert, but, don't you think it's a realllyyyyy bad idea to have all that end of world stuff… together... in one spot? Wouldn't that make it like really easy to, you know, do the thing? The Fraggle Rock?”

“Ragnarok," he supplied.

“Yeah that thing.”

Loki considered her words, and after a few moments he replied, “You know, I never looked at it that way.” _By Valhalla she may have something there. It is a beyond terrible idea._  The AllFather and his infinite wisdom... He filed that thought away for later discussion with Frigga. Loki stopped in front of the strange metal case.

“Soooooo whaddya want to show me? What did I bring here?”

“This.” Loki picked up the box and handed it to Darcy. She felt the weight of it and turned it around in her hands. The scrunched up her nose at it. She felt along the bottom with the pads of her fingers.

“Vibranium!!  Where's the latch?” She asked. _She knows something about it, this endeavor isn't fruitless after all._

“It's activated when you put your eye to this aperture. I was able to do so with my eye.” He pointed to the area which performed the retinal scan.

“Ewwww creepy. So what's inside?”

“It's called an Infinity Stone. This one is known as the Time Stone. My mother thinks she knows of a book that explains its workings in Odin’s library. She will bring it to me later. It is an ancient power, I can feel it in my bones.”

It was distractingly powerful.  Loki had a hard time resisting its pull therefore Frigga advised not to open the case again until they had more information.

“So, you think that's how I got sent here?”

He nodded.

“Can you use it to like, send me back?” Her expression became hopeful, but controlled. Her eyes glistened but she did not cry. He patted her hand lightly.

“I am anxious to know as you are. I am gifted with magic however, it is prudent to know an objects capabilities before attempting to harness its power.” Loki was fairly certain it wouldn't injure him. He was an immortal and powerful god after all. It was wrong to think on it though.   _But... the power! Capabilities beyond any, even Odin_! He knew it was wrong.  He held tenuously to his sense of morality.

“That's smart.”

“I'm the God of Mischief, not the God of Poorly Thought out Plans.”

She burst out laughing at his unexpected joke. It did a lot to diffuse the tension. He was interesting in that way. Loki liked to keep people guessing at his intentions.

“Ha! You're hilarious! You know what Loki... you're alright!" She punched him lightly on the shoulder, "I'm sorry I flipped out on you earlier.”

He waved away her concern, “It is fine. So, does seeing this mean anything to you?” He hoped her seeing and holding the object would rouse some underlying memories. She lifted the box up to her face and the accidentally activated the scanner.

“Hmmmmm, what the what!?” She gasped as the box stated to talk.

“Retinal scan. Activated. Identity. Darcy Lewis. Affirmed.”

A second compartment opened, thinner on the opposite side of the stone. Within was a small piece of parchment. She reached in and took the paper out.

“Oh shit! Ohshitohshitohshit whatdidido??!”

She took a look at the paper, then despite her previous anxiety a gentle smile returned to her face. She looked to Loki hesitantly, then handed him the paper. It was a miniature likeness of himself and Darcy. He was smiling widely, his arms wrapped firmly about her waist. His head was propped atop her shoulder. She was kissing his cheek and laughing. He was dressed in the utilitarian attire not unlike that Darcy had arrived in. She was wearing the same. He noticed they were both armed with Midgardian weapons at their hips. They were holding glasses of what appeared to be ale. He could practically feel the emotions in his expression. They were on a terrace high above a city. He could see some lit up lettering behind them.

“It's a photo of us! We're in combat gear. Huh… that's pretty odd. See that in the background? That's Stark Towers in New York. Stark. The box, Loki! Stark Industries! Maybe I worked there, for Stark!!” She looked as though she was connecting the pieces of a massive puzzle in her mind. He was completely ignoring all of the new information she provided at that moment though. He was focused on something else entirely.

“We look… happy?”

“Yeah..."  she studied their faces and took in the familiarity and intimacy of their stance.  She felt a wave of sadness creep over her and she caught her breath.

_We were friends for while.  There was a spark there. It was so new... exciting...there just wasn't enough... time... to find out what we could be.  Tragic..._

Darcy pushed that random thought away from her mind. Apparently the flood gate holding back her memory was wearing away.  She continued on to try to brush off the sudden overwhelming sense of loss.

“So we are clear that you end up on Earth and somehow Stark is involved? He's an engineering genius.  This casing is definitely his tech."  She felt like she was solving a mystery.  "It's funny. Jane swore we wouldn't end up at Stark, I guess she was wrong.” Darcy felt smug.

_Wait a second..._

Loki caught the slip. He put his hands firmly on her shoulders.  He looked deeply into her eyes, his expression was gentle concern.

“Darcy, who is Jane?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was overwhelmed by the kudos and positive response. Thank you so much!!


	4. Darcy and the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy remembers what she came for and then enacts their "plan". Frigga is in denial. Loki goes to a dark, dark place.

The feeling hit Darcy like a punch to the gut.

 _Jane_.

A wave of nausea doubled her over.

_Jane Foster._

She slid down to the ground, tears falling hard and fast. The air rushed out of her lungs. The sound bubbled up in her chest. She was screaming now.

_Doctor Jane Foster._

Loki could only watch as her face contorted from the overwhelming grief.

 _Jane_. _Janeeeey_ _Janeeee_!!

"Oh. My. God!!!!!"

_It's ok… not here… things are different… she may still be..._

“Loki, can you see things... people... on Midgard... from here?” Darcy asked through choked sobs.

“Heimdall sees everything and eveveryone in the Nine Realms... why? Darcy, who is Jane?” He knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Do you remember something?”

“I need to see this Heimdall guy, now.”

“Are you well?”

“Loki, no words, please now… I need to see him now! I need to see…”. Her voice trailed off into sobbing and quiet rambling, “ohgogohgogohgod!”

He extended his hand. She looked at it mournfully and stood slowly as he pulled her up. She picked up the box and placed it back onto its pedestal. Loki walked her back up the stair and out of the vault.

“Do you ride?” Loki asked.

“I'm sorry?”

“Horses, do you possess any..”

“No... I never”

“All right. You will ride with me.”

“Kay.”

Loki brought Darcy to the stables. The silence was palpable. He was processing her outburst. It certainly did not bode well for Jane... whomever she is… or was. He felt responsible for Darcy, but he knew not what to say. She was clearly devastated.

The hour was late, so he saddled the horse on his own. After he was comfortably seated, he reached down and pulled Darcy up. She was a rag doll. He placed her in front of him and held the reins in one hand. The other held her securely. Her head leaned back into him so he could see the rivers tracking her face.

She was a different person to the hour previous.  Everything about her, despite her obvious mourning, was more controlled and assured underneath.

After a few moments of silent travel, Loki noticed his mother’s horse outside the Observatory. _Such a late hour? What brings Frigga here?_  He could not help but feel that his mother knew more than she let on.

He jumped down to the BiFrost and tugged on Darcy’s hand firmly.  She put her hands on his shoulders and eased herself down. Frigga walked towards them.

“Loki... Lady Darcy, what brings you here at this late hour?”

“I could ask the same of you.” Loki eyed her suspiciously. Frigga was at Darcy’s side, lovingly wiping the tears away with her kerchief, ignoring his questioning glances.

“Come child, Heimdall awaits. He will have answers,” she said. Darcy steeled her nerves and allowed herself to be led into the Observatory.

She addressed him directly without introduction. Her memories were coming back in furious waves. It was fast... too fast. She knew exactly who and what Heimdall was, “So, if all the stuff I heard about you is true, you already know what I want to see.”

“The mortal Jane Foster lives. She is currently studying phenomena in the Midgardian desert of New Mexico. She knows not yet this is related to the Convergence."  Darcy slowly let out a soothing puff of air.

“She is not alone, she is with Selvig, and you, my Lady.” Whoa, trippy! All her peeps were safe.  She wished the current Darcy luck.  She would quietly finish her internship, hopefully undisturbed by Norse Gods and superhero problems.  That was Loki's plan... then again, Darcy Lewis wasn't the best at following instructions...

“Awesome, thanks Heimdall. You have officially lived up to the hype.” Darcy turned back to the others. Frigga had a knowing expression. Loki however, looked a bit confused. He needed to be caught up, but she needed to choose her words very carefully. It was essential to ‘The Plan’ that she speak with Frigga alone.

“There are like, soooooo many things I need to tell you both. It's all very jumbled around in my head though.  It's coming back... but there are a lot of holes... hope you don't mind… but I really gotta sleep.  I'm never gonna process all this info unless I get some shut eye.” Loki looked a bit dejected, but acquiesced easily.

“I see," said Loki.  "I will escort you back to your rooms.”  He was expecting an explanation.  Darcy wasn't gonna drop that bomb without calling Frigga out on some shit first.  At least Jane’s alive.

 _I_ _saw her die. But that hasn't happened yet. The future is an ugly fucking place._

Fates strings can be manipulated, twisted… Loki’s smooth velvety voice echoed in her head. She missed him.  Her Loki, the guy she fought besides and snarked with  -- a friend, who in a desperate bid to rewrite a future gone to shit, sent her off on a mission. Everything rested on Darcy's shoulders now.

_Oh man Lokes, I hope you were right. Gah I miss you. This guy is pretty ok... he ain't you though._

She glanced at Past Loki from the corner of her eyes. He was still handsome. So angry though.  Maybe she could help him, before she hits her expiration date.

She figured it was best to keep quiet.  Her dramatic outburst before seemed to still have him on edge.  All dudes are the same, they don't do emotional.

“Are you cold?” She was startled out of her musings by the question. She so did not want him to poke and prod her now. How to blow him off without being rude…

“No,” she answered brusquely. I guess I'll just go with rude. He looked like a kicked puppy. This was harder than she expected.  His usual mask appeared and chased away the worry.

She honesty never expected to see him again. There were no guarantees that this idea was gonna work.  She assumed her Loki was dead too.  At least she didn't have to watch it like she had with Jane. Loki led the mare back into the stalls and took Darcy's arm.  Once they reached her door she turned and gently placed her hand on his chest.  He came to a stop and looked down into her eyes.

“Jane was my friend… my best friend. I watched her die before you sent me here. It was really... hard.  I know you want answers, all I'm askin' for is some patience.” Darcy said.

Loki turned over her words and replied, “The Aesir are very long-lived.  I haven't... lost anyone...who meant much to me. I cannot at all imagine how difficult that could have been for you.”

He looked at her with an openness and honesty she had never seen on that face. She knew at that moment that it wasn't too late for him.

She couldn't help the surge of love she felt for another as she raised to her tiptoes and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips.  His expression went from shock to contentment as he closed his eyes and pulled her close, returning the kiss with a soft passion and intensity she had not felt before.  Except for that day she left.  She gently pulled back from his embrace as she whispered, "Good night, my Prince."

“Rest easy, my lady. I hope… I will see you on the morrow then.” Loki said as he inclined his head sharply and turned on his heel and swiftly departed.

Darcy walked into the room and flopped down into bed.  She pushed away her misplaced feelings for this Loki and then sleep overcame her.

@@@@@@@@@

Frigga waited until Loki’s horse was almost back to the end of the BiFrost. She had more questions than answers. She turned back to Heimdall.

“Report?” She questioned.

“There is an Infinity stone on Midgard. The Tesseract. The organization known as SHIELD possesses it.” Heimdall knew It would only be safe there for so long.  It's discovery and study has awakened a perilous evil upon Midgard. “Traitors walk among the righteous hand in hand, hiding in plain sight.”

“And what of the mortal Stark? What kind of man is he?” Frigga continued.

“He is a man of business who has dealt in destruction and war. Recent events have... forced a change of heart. He will be channeling his efforts into the greater good. He will one day be a hero of Midgard and ally to us.” Heimdall said.

"The disturbance which hindered your sight is gone, is it not?"  Heimdall nodded, "Yes, and we will do what needs to be done." He answered.

"Very good.  Lady Darcy has recovered her memory I take it?” The Queen continued. Frigga had questions of her own.

“Yes she has, and she desperately wishes to speak with you," said Heimdall.

“It seems she and I desire the same things.  She is going to tell me things I will not want to hear, but must.  Where is my son?” Frigga had hoped he didn't linger.

Heimdall closed his eyes for a moment, “He has retired to his rooms.”

@@@@@@@@@

Frigga knocked gently and when Darcy didn't answer, she quietly edged the door open.  It had not been bolted.  Darcy lay fully clothed atop the bed. Her face was full of tension. As much as she probably needed to sleep, now wasn't the time.

“Lady Darcy... please you must wake up.” Frigga gently stroked her good-daughter’s head. Darcy inhaled sharply and sat up.

“Frigga… you came. I was afraid you wouldn't.” Darcy grasped Frigga’s hands tightly and continued on breathlessly.  “I'm scared. I have a lot to do and less time to do it.”

“What can I do?  I want to help,” Frigga said.

“Ok.  I want you to remember... this plan is Loki’s. He said to remember that you love him and you believe in him and his judgement.”

“Is he dead?”

“The future I came from doesn't exist.  I didn't see it happen, but most likely yes.  It doesn't matter anymore does it?  Or it won't… if I'm successful.  If this plan fails we are all done for," Darcy fixed her most serious face for the conversation she wished she never had to have.  She thought about everything Loki had told her about his life, and his eventual fall from grace.

“You and Odin have been keeping something from Loki.  He will find out about it though, on Jotunheim. Unless... you tell him.  Even if the future changes it will happen in some other way.  The only way to stop him is to tell him now.  He has to hear it from you, and Odin.” Frigga looked horrified.

“No… This cannot be. He finds out he's Jotun?? We took every precaution. That glamour was never supposed to fail.” Frigga started to pace back and forth across the suite, her face lined with stress.  "How did he end up on Jontunheim?"

 “Nearly a thousand years old and you thought he would never find out?” Darcy asked as quietly and gently as she could.  She couldn't get into the whole Thor thing right now, “Believe me, he finds out in the most painful and destructive way.  A Frost Giant attempts to burn his skin, but instead it changed, instinctively.”

Darcy paused a moment to compose herself. “Frigga, he ends up thinking he's a prize of war and that you never loved him. You have NO idea what this does to him. You have to tell him, you've got no choice.”

“We kept it from him… to protect him. We had the very best of intentions.”  Frigga ran her hand over her face to swipe away at the stray tears that broke through her composure.

“I know, I know.  He told me all about it.  That was the turning point, what set him over the edge. He always felt second best to Thor, then he finds out you aren't his family... and Laufey," Darcy shuddered, thinking back to when Loki told her what made him go 'banana balls.' "He always loved you but never forgave you for keeping it from him.”  Darcy wasn't a parent herself, but she WAS adopted.  She had bonded with Loki over that shared history.  She knew Loki's parents meant well, and this was painful for Frigga to hear.

“I have… helped Odin along… so to speak…in his sleep, to mask your arrival.  I know not when he will wake.” Frigga said wringing her hands nervously.  She had no plan of involving him.

Darcy winced and trudged on, “The sequence of events triggered by this omission leads to the destruction of Asgard, the death of your ENTIRE family, and the annihilation of MY home.”  Frigga was losing the battle with her tears.

“We never wanted to hurt anyone.  I never wanted to hurt my son.  I love him...  I love my son.  Both my sons.”

“I know.”

“You must hate me.”

“No... why would I hate you?”

"You are my sons wife?” The Queen questioned as she glanced at Darcy’s cuff.

“This?  Oh hell no… no no no nooooooo is THAT what this tattoo means??  I'm gonna ki… kick his ass.  Yeah that.  Uh no... yeah this is probably a marriage rune."   _Sneaky trickster Gods..._  "He only did that so that this Loki will trust me.  I'm not a wife.  That's actually kinda hilarious.”  Darcy removed the cuff and stroked the rune.  She felt slight tingle that traveled up her spine.

“Not his wife then.”  Frigga looked disappointed. “I always hoped that he would eventually find someone to share his days with.  I like you for him, you have... spirit."

Darcy placed her hand on the All-Mothers arm and looked up at her with a wistful smile, “Loki was like… he was one of my best friends.  We spent a lot of time together.  I always treated him differently than everyone else.  Even Thor.”  She paused to consider her words.  She was so glad that Thor is alive here too.  She loved the big guy.  She brought her thoughts back to Loki.

“We had trust... not many could say the same.  Then something changed... and the war came.  He kissed me earlier that day… it wasn’t expected… the time was less than ideal, and then he decided to send me away.  He said he wished we had more time.  I… I... it was all very confusing.” Darcy paused and thought to herself quietly.

She was able to clarify what she felt then, and still continued to feel at that moment.  “I loved him, as a friend... it grew to much more than friendship... but it's too late for feelings now.  I'm just here to do a job.”

Darcy knew who she needed to talk with now. “You need to take me to see Odin.” Frigga raised an eyebrow,  "I know he will hear me, that's the plan.”

She planned on taking full advantage of her ‘captive’ audience.  Darcy had a feeling that was the only time that he would listen to reason.

@@@@@@@@@@

 Loki’s sleep was fitful. He had poured over the volumes that concerned Infinity stones.  None of this made any sense.  If his ‘future’ self had hold of the Time Stone, he would have limitless ability to change any event.  Why choose to send this woman back in time?

Sentiment?  That kiss. Clearly he and Darcy had feelings for one another.  Regardless of the rune, emotions such as those can not be falsified.

It mustn't be only that.  What happens in the future?   _Norns only know._ The girl’s memory had come back and she was borderline hysterical.   _Did she come from a time of death and destruction?_

He questioned the photograph. He was attired and armed as a Midgardian would be.   _Was I capable of using magics??_ Obviously that items inclusion in the box served as a trigger to Lady Darcy’s latent memories.  The amnesia wasn't from trauma... HE had hidden her memories...

To... PROTECT her.

If she was found and didn't possess the box, she would have locked away those memories forever and started fresh.  So he had even planned a fail-safe.  Loki was beyond curious about what information Darcy had to reveal.  He wanted to be patient with her.

As he drifted off into sleep, he felt a tug at his psyche.  Suddenly that pull became so strong he felt his chest deflate.  He was plummeting into the void.  Loki was weightless, boneless.  He fell hard against the unforgiving and rocky terrain of a distant moon.  He stood up quickly and phased into full armor.

 _This place is far outside of our Nine Realms._  He regarded the Leviathan slipping though space far above.  _Where in the Hel am I?_

“Asgardian,” a harsh voice snarled at him. He saw a figure veiled in shadow.  Loki strode towards the being as armed himself and took a defensive stance.

“Who dares wrest my consciousness to this desolate place?  Choose your words carefully, monster, for they may be your last.”  Loki addressed the shadow being forcefully. “You know not my power.  Do not waste my time."

“Ah, yessss I know WHAT you are, Prince,” the being spat as he stepped into view.  He was a vile creature, no species Loki knew of, completely disfigured.

"You are certainly one to speak on monsters,” he mocked. “My master has observed your recent discovery.  You possess an object of power, and he desires it.  He WILL have it."

“I know not of what you speak," Loki countered. “I care not of anyone's desire but my own.  Be warned creature, disturb me no longer.  I do not deal with those who send an errand boy to do their negotiation," Loki turned to walk away.   _I will wake and return to my slumber._ The being continued to threaten him in no uncertain terms.

“Very soon, Trickster, you will BEG my master for an alliance.  Then it will be too late.  You will KNEEL!"

Loki continued to walk in the opposite direction.  He tried to block the vicious screams.

"In the end, everyone always KNEELS!!!"  The monster bellowed at Loki's back.

The vision faded and once again Loki felt the sensation of his soul returning to his body.  His vision was blurred.  He awoke in his bed soaked with sweat, blood was dripping from his nose.

He was suddenly overcome with sense of unparalleled dread.

@@@@@@@@@@

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments and subscriptions! Once again I'm overwhelmed by the response XXOO!!


	5. How We Came to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little "flashback (forward)" back-story. Darcy fills in the All-Father on the consequences of A+ parenting. Darcy makes poor life choices but she doesn't care. Loki gets bossy and she likes it.

New York City  
Stark Tower  
8 years from now  
(Darcy's future)

“I can't believe my tower's gonna be destroyed… again… because of YOU!” Tony Stark poked his finger into the chest of the God of Mischief. The remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. Commanders and Avengers personnel were gathered in the main conference room.

“You said he was safe to have around Point Break!” Tony shot a glare at Thor and then scrubbed his face with his hand in frustration. He flopped down into the nearest office chair and stared at the floor, jaw clenching.

“Friend Stark, I can assure you that Loki is not to blame for our current situation. H.Y.D.R.A. has aligned themselves with Death herself." Thor cast a glance over at his brother. He sat next to Darcy, the two were near inseparable. “Thanos would have found his way here to pay tribute to her regardless of Loki's past dealings with him.”

Thor sat down between Jane and Darcy. He had wanted to send the two women away to a more secure location. Jane refused. She needed to be on hand as a consultant to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Her technology had harnessed the power of the BiFrost and was in constant use in wartime. Jane was stubborn and dedicated... she would never leave, not now.

Darcy fought for S.H.I.E.L.D. She was quite changed, no longer the unfocused young girl he met in Puente Antiguo all those years past. She was proficient in diplomacy and strategy. His little ‘lightning-sister' also was fight-trained by Loki personally. Thor was glad the two had become so close. She never judged his brother, it seemed. Darcy wouldn't leave Jane, nor Loki.

Fury addressed the crowd. “Yes, it seems that our ‘friends’ over at H.Y.D.R.A. have been spending all these years, between freezing Super Soldiers and dismantling my organization… facilitating invasions by alien Death Gods!” Fury practically growled. “Between the forces of H.Y.D.R.A within and Thanos without... tearing apart all our defenses… won't be long now people. He's coming for the last stone. We will be making our final stand.”

The tone of the room was somber. They had already lost so many allies…and friends. Tony shot out of his chair and called over his shoulder, “Drinks up on the observation deck! I'm not letting my personal stock go to waste. That psychotic Purple fuck isn’t gonna get drunk on my dime.”

“Well... that settles it Lokes, we're drinking!” Darcy gave Loki a nudge and stood from her chair. Loki made no move to follow and she gave him a death glare. He held his hands up in mock surrender and stood besides her. “Whatever the lady desires,” he said.

“Jane, you coming with?” The petite astrophysicist nodded and blushed. She looked longingly at Thor as she stood. “No… we… Thor and I have some things… to ah, take care of…” She trailed off and grabbed Thor’s hand.

Loki looked visibly disturbed. Apparently when your boyfriend is a Norse God, sexy times never gets old. “Oh yeah it's the end of the world so you two go… bang away kids!!! Every position… Jane... do them all! Don't do anything I wouldn't do Janey!” Darcy teased.

“Darcyyyyy!” Jane gasped and grew even redder. Thor gave Darcy a huge smile and hefted tiny Jane over his shoulder, their laugher filling the halls as he strode away.

"My brother is such the cretin… is he not?” Loki walked down the hall alongside Darcy. Darcy didn't respond, she only smirked. “Oh! I see… mortal women enjoy being carried about like livestock. Do you like that Lewis? Shall I try it and see?” He was chuckling. He enjoyed testing Darcy, her responses were amusing.

“Try it and I'll cut you Odinson,” she threatened and broke off into a run up the stairs to the common area and observation deck. She headed up the the counter to the ‘Wall of Shame.’ Tony had an old-fashioned cork board behind the bar. Every inch of it was covered with fun, indecent at times, and usually drunk pictures. A sprig of daisies were pinned to a picture of Natasha and Bruce. “They'll never get their happily ever after. No one will now,” Darcy said to herself softly.

She found a picture of her and Loki from just a few weeks after Asgard fell. He wasn't able to be there because Odin refused to lift his exile. Thanos razed Asgard. Thor was the only survivor, Odin sent him through the Bifrost before the Chitauri forces destroyed it.

Darcy didn't see Loki for a week after that. He and Thor grieved their father together, in private. Loki blamed himself, but Thor told him with his magics bound he wouldn't have survived the battle to fight now.

He finally resurfaced for a recon mission with Darcy. His penance these days, of sorts, was as a primary weapons specialist and strategic advisor on Chitauri forces. S.H.I.E.L.D. had been trying to infiltrate a scouting group, to determine a timeframe for arrival on the larger force. Apparently Thanos was closer than anyone estimated.

After the mission they had a few beers to cut tension. Darcy had been drinking a lot and was playing around with Loki. Jane snapped this picture, they almost looked like a ‘couple’. Darcy grabbed it and shoved in her pocket. She poured two pints and joined Loki on the balcony.

They drank in silence, the view of the NYC skyline bleak and depressing. The city took a beating from the last confrontation. Stark Tower was one of the few locations in the city that still boasted electric and hot water. Small comforts in an apocalypse. Darcy got up to refill their glasses when Loki grabbed her wrist.

“Darcy, I would rather retire to someplace… less tense.” He glanced behind her. It was impossible not to notice Tony glowering at him from the other end of the room. Ever since he lost Pepper... Tony had ratcheted up his anger at Loki. He needed someone to blame and Loki was convenient.

“Gah... I wish he would cut the shit… we have ALL lost people. It's not all on you. If he would take off your damn cuffs we might a chance,” Darcy paused to consider, “Yeah let's leave, but we gotta go to yours so we can avoid ‘Sexcapades: Asgardian style’ over at mine.” Loki nodded as he grabbed a six of beer.

“I so miss Asgardian ale, your mortal brews are so weak. This might as well be water,” Loki said.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you whine too much?” Darcy questioned as they headed back to Loki's room with their spoils.

“No Lewis, only you darling,” Loki drawled as opened his door and held out his hand, “After you, my lady.” Darcy snorted and pushed past him.

“O-Kay your royal pain in the ass-ness,” Darcy said as she did half-assed courtesy with a pint of beer in either hand.

She strolled in like she owned the place and put the pint glasses on the coffee table. Darcy flopped down on the supple black leather sofa put her feet up, pointedly ignoring Loki’s ‘no feet on the table’ rule. He rolled his eyes and sat next to her.

“I have developed something of an alternate plan… instead of confronting Thanos head on.”

“Ok,” she waited for it. He swallowed and raked his fingers through his hair.

“Well, it involves the Time Stone…”

“Say what now?” Darcy hit him on the shoulder. “Are you absolutely nuts? What about all the therapy... you were doing sooooo well.” She grabbed him on the shoulders with both hands. “You have got to let go of this ‘world domination’ thing Lokes… it's like, so unhealthy!”

“No Darcy it isn't that way,” Loki gently removed her hands and held them in his.

“Oh… Ooo-kayyyy”

Loki began again “Thor and I have a plan…”

Darcy interrupted him again. “Now you've been making plans with Thor? What the Hell? I thought we were ‘bros’? We're team mates, you're supposed to tell me all the things.” She put out her bottom lip and crossed her arms.

“Stop pouting it's childish.”

“Well maybe I like being childish. We are losing, maybe we already lost. I don't see the point of acting like there's gonna be a…a… Hail Mary play here! We're toast!” Darcy yelled and looked away from him, tears brimming in the corners of her stormy eyes.

“There may be a way we can undo all of this,” Loki began, turning her face gently back in his direction. “ If I told you there was a way, would you do it?” He asked.

She looked up to the ceiling, closed her eyes, and sucked in a deep breath. “Ah man…I don't know??” He patiently waited for her to mull it over. “Ok. Tell me. What's ‘the plan’?” She listened intently as he explained.

“We send you and Jane back to Asgard, to a time prior to Thor's banishment. You convince my mother to tell me of my Jotun heritage and stop me from having dealings with Laufey,” Darcy just stared, but gave him a chance to finish.

“You possess the diplomacy and Jane understands the science of time travel. Once the future reorders itself, you will both cease to exist and your past selves will live on quietly.” He waited for her to respond.

Darcy drank her beer, refusing to meet his eyes. She steeled her nerves and looked back up. “Cease to exist? How the hell does that work?”

“Once you make the necessary changes to the timeline, you will simply disappear. A nuance of you will remain with whomever you had made a significant impact. No one else will be remember. It will not hurt.” He reassured her.

“Nope… no way man. Jane will never meet Thor if he's not on Asgardian time out! I won't do that to her.” Loki just tilted head and frowned. “Oh my god he agrees doesn't he?”

Loki nodded, “I find it more palatable than the likely alternative.”

“No. I can't. You're my best friend. I can't like, leave without you.”

“Do you not care how I feel?” He asked her finally. He shook his head.

“What do you want me to say?” She huffed.

He stood up and paced across the long room “Can you not see why? For someone so fixed on truth, you seem utterly incapable of seeing it on your own.” He stopped and sat on the coffee table in front of her. “I always said I would never lie to you Darcy, but you do it to yourself constantly.”

“What the ever-loving fuck are you talking about?” She yelled through tears.

“This…”

He reached over and touched her cheek and then dropped his hand to the back of her neck. He paused momentarily to look into her eyes, willing her to understand. His gaze dropped to her mouth. Slowly he brought his lips to meet hers. The kiss was insistent and warm and wonderful.

Darcy was caught off guard for a minute, but she caught up real quick. Time stood still. There was no Infinity War, no Thanos.

Her lips were on his and her heart sparked with a passion she had been trying to push away for far too long. She quickly moved across and straddled his hips, returning every ounce of longing he gave. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. Loki released himself gently. He dropped his forehead to hers and all they could hear was the sound of their breath mingling.

His voice was low and rough. “I have loved you longer than I care to admit. I can not stand to lose you.” He cupped her face, “When Thanos comes he will know it. He will HURT you.” He closed his eyes and opened them, a haunted expression crossing his face. “You can not fathom how many ways he will torture you… make you long for death. I won't have that. I would sooner send you away because I love you…I wish we had more… time..."

“Time?? Hey no time like the present…” She started grabbing at the bottom of his shirt, “Ohhhhh…dude we have plenty of time, and there's a bed right there, or the couch, the floor, that table, or that wall if you're super creative.” She continued on as she pressed kisses against his neck and jaw.

Loki laughed and couldn't help but smile. His eyes darkened. “Sweet girl, I need more than a meager hour to demonstrate properly how much,” he punctuated each word with a kiss,” I. Want. You.”

“Ughhhhhh Lokiiiii!!” She growled.

Loki looked at his watch. He sighed, removed her from his lap and straightened up his clothes, “Ah damn! We are late.”

Darcy looked incredulous, “What... this is happening now?? What the hell man? You can't wind a girl up and… “ She stopped and grabbed his arm. “Wait did you say you loved me???”

“Do catch up Mortal.”

“Shut up ass!” She hit his shoulder lightly. “Where are we going?”

“We must meet up with my brother and Jane, no doubt they just had the same discussion. We will need Stark.”

“Stark?? Loki, he hates you right now, what makes you think he's gonna aid and abet an Infinity stone abduction.” She said as she grabbed her bag.

“When a man has nothing and no one left to live for, he can be persuaded to do most anything. So long as gets back… what was lost.” Loki assured Darcy.

@@@@@@@@@

Asgard  
Present-Day

Frigga led Darcy into the All-Father’s chambers. He lay sleeping peacefully in a gold gilded stasis chamber. Frigga motioned to a chair off to the side and she sat down besides her.

“You know he hears everything," She reminded Darcy. She addressed Odin. “My King, I have with me Darcy Lewis of Midgard. She has come from the future. It is her intention to right a perilous wrong we have committed against our son. Please... hear her words.” Frigga motioned to Darcy to begin her tale.

Darcy went on until her throat was raw. She talked of the Frost Giants, Thor's banishment. She spoke Jane Foster and her influence tempering Thor... at length. Darcy told Odin of Thor's heroic actions and alignment with the Avengers.

She then told Frigga and Odin of Loki. Of his fall… his time in the void. His torture at the hands of Thanos. She couldn't get past that without tears. The Battle for New York and his eventual defeat and imprisonment. She put her hands in Frigga's as she told of Malaketh and the Ether, and Queen's sacrifice.

The time wore on as Darcy then told Loki’s parents of her friend and his redemption on Midgard. The plan he made to send her and Jane to the past to change the future. Darcy had cried so much she had nothing else. She spoke of love and loss. She noticed one single tear fall from Odin’s eye. She embraced Frigga. The two women held each in mutual grief and hope.

“I think he heard everything he needed to hear. The discussion of more recent things should happen after he wakes up and you talk to Loki,” Darcy said. She got up to stretch her legs and walked into wall of chest plate and armor. Odin.

"You are a brave girl, Darcy Lewis of Midgard. My wife and I have much to discuss, if you would please excuse us. The guard posted outside will show you to your chambers.” Odin embraced Frigga, who now cried openly. Darcy nodded, curtsied and removed herself from Odin's chambers as dawn broke.

@@@@@@@@@

Darcy looked through the wardrobe, until she found some suitable sparring attire. A pair of soft grey leather pants and maroon tunic. She found a a grey vest and some sturdy boots. She bound her hair in leather straps and headed down to the training area to find Sif.

The palace was beautiful. Darcy had never been to Asgard herself.  
Her friend’s description did not do it justice. All Jane cared about was the Observatory and the ‘science.’

A guard pointed her to the armory. She picked up some blunted blades and a quarter staff. She donned a smallish set of leather armor. The door opposite opened to the yard.

There were scant groups of men sparring. Some regarded her with a slight nod or a pointed glance at her assets. Sif was at the far end of the area fighting Fandral while Thor watched.

Sif held her hand up to Fandral who was doubled over and panting. “It seems that I have another opponent," she said brightly. Fandral made a wide motion with his arm, “By all means, have at her. She's in rare form today, my lady. I do hope that you are well rested.”

“Yes, my lord, I am quite ready.” Darcy had fought with Sif before. This should be challenging, as well as entertaining. Darcy found her stance. Thor nodded and the round began. Sif hung back and circled slowly… hungry.

Darcy knew that her opponent would make the first move. Sif sliced the air in front of Darcy, who quickly jumped backwards to avoid the blow.  Darcy stumbled, losing her footing. The blade swung again and stung her thigh. Darcy grunted. Another lunge, Darcy rolled aside. Rinse and repeat.

Sif looked annoyed, “Stop running Lady Darcy and face the blade!” she shouted. Darcy laughed and dodged again.

Then it happened. Darcy swung and hit Sif. Hard.

“She may be tiny Sif but she's fast!” yelled Thor.

Sif grew red. “Not. Helping!” She growled.. No longer holding back, Sif caught Darcy's left arm, disarming her easily. Darcy fell to the ground. She bit her tongue and tasted copper.

The warrior smiled as she moved in for the final strike. Darcy reached behind her and pulled out the two daggers. She thrust them up as Sif ground down with her sword, but Darcy wasn't quick enough.

“Impressive dancing Lady Darcy, do you yield?” Darcy nodded and Sif helped her to her feet. “You held your own, if you have the occasion we should practice more.” Sif told her sincerely.

“Thank you, that would be welcome,” Darcy had no idea how long she would be stuck here on Asgard, might as well find ways to keep herself occupied. “I really enjoyed that,” Darcy smiled and rubbed her head. She began to divest herself of the practice armor.

“What are you doing?” Loki startled her. Darcy hadn't noticed his arrival. He was staring and the blood running from the corner of her mouth and frowning. “You're coming with me.” He said curtly.

“Relax brother, the lady held her own. No need to fret,” Thor said, “Quite impressive for a lady of the court.” Darcy smirked at Loki, “Thank you Prince Thor, you are too kind.” Loki ignored Thor as he pulled Darcy by the arm towards the palace.

“Whoa man! Hold up... that hurts!” she yelped. He continued walking faster and said nothing. “What's your problem?” He was clearly ignoring her as he dragged her to the infirmary. “I don't need a healer. Why are you not answering me?” He stopped short and caged her against the wall.

“Are you mad? Fighting with Sif? I thought I was clear… I do not want you risking yourself that way,” he pushed up her cuff and motioned to her tattoo. “I am bound to protect you… I forbid you to put yourself in position.”

“You aren't the boss of me!” Darcy got up in his face and spat back. She pushed him away to no avail.

“I have been very... patient. I had... disturbing dreams last evening.  You are the only one who can tell me what is going on... I won't have you killing yourself engaging in such… utter stupidity,” he scrubbed his hand over his face and glared down at her, "you WILL listen.” He was so angry he was clawing at the wall and panting in her ear. It was totally hot.

“Make. Me.” She jutted out her chin and challenged him. Her heart was racing. She brushed her hand against his jaw and whispered, “go on… whatcha gonna do?” That’s all it took to push him over the edge. His pupils dilated and he captured her mouth in a kiss. It was far from gentle. Darcy felt a wildfire ignite in her belly. He positioned one leg between hers and pulled her against his lean frame.

She bit his lip as he raked his hand down her side, resting it against her hip. He moaned into her mouth. “You are making it very… hard… to remain a gentleman.”

“That's the point…” she said, breathless.

“Ahem.” A male voice made Darcy turn her head. A guard. Loki backed away and Darcy fixed her rumpled self as her cheeks grew hot.

“Sire, the All-Father requests your presence in his study. You and the Lady Darcy.” Loki looked mildly horrified. "My father is awake?"  The guard nodded.  "Yes... since dawn Sire."

"Do not fret my lady, I shall protect you," Loki sounded reassuring despite his obvious apprehension. Darcy took his arm and patted it. She felt terrible because she knew what was coming. _He is not gonna take this well._ “Lead the way, my prince.” She said and he led her down the palace halls.


	6. I Never Said It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's last future moments.  
> Odinson family discussion happens. Loki handles his shit. Finally some  
> Sexytimes!
> 
> Lyric credit:  
> Here, There and Everywhere  
> The Beatles  
> Written by: Sir Paul McCartney

Darcy pulled at a string on the sleeve of her tunic as she waited in the sitting room outside of Odin’s study. Thor sat in a chair across from her. He looked up at her from time to time, expectantly. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it promptly at the sound of glass breaking and garbled shouting coming from behind the door.

Darcy looked down at her boots. The door clicked open. “Thor, would you please come inside?” Frigga said. Thor rose to his feet slowly and cautiously entered the room. The door shut behind him leaving Darcy alone in her thoughts.

She walked over to the window and took a deep breath of the fresh air. She thought about what would happen when she was done in Asgard.  It wouldn't be long now. _I wonder what it'll feel like? Loki said it wouldn't hurt. I almost want it to… to FEEL something. Anything._

The longer Darcy remained in this timeline, the worse she felt. Disconnected. Everyone she knew and loved was dead and gone.  The feelings of emptiness and desolation gnawed at her. _At least I have a purpose._ That is what continued to drive her, despite her depression.

She couldn't help but feel.... cheated.  She made a choice that she would seize any opportunity for comfort now. Darcy was an essentially good person, but selfish. She was only human after all.

She sat back down and exhaustion claimed her...

@@@@@@@@@

New York City

Stark Tower

8 years from now

(Uncertain future)

 

Loki pushed open the door to Jane and Darcy’s apartment. What he heard was unexpected. He expected crying or arguing. _Music?_ He saw his brother and Jane dancing on the balcony. Thor was whispering in her ear. The moment was so terribly intimate.

It was a Beatles song, a favorite of Darcy's that he recognized.  Midgardian music was something that Loki held the deepest cultural appreciation for.

“It's my favorite song,” Darcy whispered. She tugged on his hand. Her eyes closed as she sang quietly 

“Knowing that love is to share

Each one believing

that love never dies

Watching her eyes

And hoping I'm always there…”

They were dancing in the living room.  It was a thing they had not had the occasion to do... nor would ever again. He kissed the top of her head gently. As he looked up Thor approached  Darcy was crying now, and released him to embrace Jane.

“You told her,” Thor said. He placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. “Aye, that was our plan,” said Loki.

“I suspect you told her more than our plan, brother. I am glad to see you finally did,” Thor said as he grabbed Mjolnir from the coffee table. “You were blind to the fact that she returned your affections. At least you were honest with her before it was too late."

Loki didn't answer. "Stark should be here momentarily, leave him to me," Thor said.  Loki nodded.

Jane extricated herself from Darcy and turned to Loki and hugged him fiercely. The sudden contact was unexpected, but not unwelcome. “I'll take care of Darcy, don't forget... she's my friend too,” she said. Throughout his years on Midgard, he had gained tremendous affection for his brother’s woman. She was fiercely protective and intelligent - and would have made a fine Queen.

Tony entered the suite so quietly none of them had noticed. “So Goldilocks, what is it you wanted to talk about…” he stood between the two brothers, glaring at Loki, “why is Reindeer Games here?”

Darcy rounded on him but Jane put her hand out, “No, Darce,” she said. “Tony, please, hear Thor out. Darcy and I will leave you alone to… sort through things.”

“Are you sure Jane?” Darcy looked hesitant, but followed her friend into the bedroom anyway. Jane sat down and patted the bed besides her. Darcy sat on the rumpled sheets, “So you know, right?” Jane asked.

“Yep.”

“You know that if this works, we won't ever meet them.”

“Yep.”

“And you're ok with that?”

Darcy considered it. She wiped her eyes. “Oh hell no! No Jane, I'm not. And I don't care. Maybe it's selfish but I don't give a fuck.” She knew Loki meant well, but she wouldn't have him making her decisions.

“I agree,” Jane said with conviction. “Darce… I need you to promise me something. If I don't make it, promise me that you'll try… do whatever it takes. I don't want a life that doesn't include him.”

She held up the old notebook that Thor drew his map of Yggdrasil on all those years ago. “He doesn't understand that his arrival was the breakthrough in my research. I don't want to sound selfish either, I know he thinks he's making a good decision. It's not what I want.” Jane shook her head.

“Me either boss lady," Darcy assured her. “You know... probably wouldn't have stayed on after my six credits if S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t threaten me with all those NDAs, Jane. We wouldn't have become so close. You're my sister from another mister."  The thought of life without Jane turned Darcy's stomach.

Since they didn't hear anything breaking out in the living room, Jane gathered a few things and they headed back. Friday’s voice broke the silence. “Sir, Thanos’ forces have breached the perimeter.” Darcy and Jane ran out of the bedroom as the three men stood up to leave.

“The stone is being kept in sub-basement level C5. Loki, can you get us there??” Tony asked Loki, who was rubbing his wrists. He nodded curtly. “Everyone grab hold!” Said Loki.

Darcy blinked and suddenly they arrived in the secure area which housed the Time Stone. “Loki, you magicked!!!” She tried to stifle her momentary glee at his change in circumstance. He shot her a sly smile and walked towards her flashing his wrists. “Free as a bird, my Lady.” He winked.

The building shook and explosions were heard several floors up. Thanos was in the tower.

Tony handed Darcy a vibranium box and pointed to the aperture. “I need you, Foster, and Loki to do retinal scans. This box is virtually indestructible. It will keep that stone safe and sound.” Darcy nodded and started with her own and passed it to Loki.

More explosions, this time much closer. The lights flickered.

Friday announced, “Thanos has breached level C1, Sir.”

Jane used her credentials to unlock the containment grid on the stone. “I can't touch it... no human can. It has to be Thor or Loki.” The grid wouldn't stay open. “There's an electrical access panel in the other room. I have to get to it.” Thor made to accompany her, but Loki stopped them. The explosions were louder, this time there were screams.

“Level C3 has been breached.”

“Darcy, come here,” Loki said. He noticed the picture sticking out of her pocket and grabbed it.  Recognizing it, he closed his eyes and blew on it. He placed his hands on her temples. _I am sorry Darcy, so sorry_. Darcy's eyes fluttered and she relaxed in his arms. He laid her down on the floor. Her eyes opened and she started calling weakly “Heyyyyy… can't… move!”

Tony handed Loki a tazer, “She needs to be armed,” he said. Loki pushed it away and replied, “No, she never needed that damn thing. She shan't need a weapon where she's going,” he said. Loki signaled to Jane. The wall buckled. The sound of weapons fire from outside the door.

“C5 has been breached.”

“Thor! There is no time, use Mjolnir on the containment field. Now! I need to incapacitate Jane for the journey.” Loki yelled.  Jane ran from the control panel and crossed the room in front of the doors.

The next moment happened in slow motion. Laser fire breached the door and ripped through Jane’s body. She screamed and fell limp. Thor deactivated the containment field with lightning. He turned and bellowed in agony as Jane hit the floor. Loki grabbed the vibranium case, shoved the picture into one side with another piece of paper, and approached Darcy.

“Nooooooo... Loki!” She croaked. She saw Thor cradling Jane and started to sob, but the tears wouldn't come. Tony entered the fray from the side, now in full armor. Thanos swatted him like a fly.

Loki placed the box in Darcy’s outstretched hand as Thanos advanced on him from behind. Thor attacked the Mad Titan head on with a cry of vengeance. Loki secured the stone in the casing and chanted above it and Darcy. She saw him slice the inside of his arm and then felt a sting on the inside of her wrist. The last thing she heard was the box slam shut.

Silence.

@@@@@@@@@

Asgard  
Present Day

“Nooooooo….” She moaned. Someone was shaking her by the shoulders and her eyes shot open. It was Loki. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sweating. She blinked and realized where she was. Loki's expression was unreadable and he avoided eye contact.

“My fa- Odin requests your presence.” _Oh no.  
_

“Loki, he's still…”

“No! You! You… have no right to speak on this. Your presence is… unnatural and has wrought… too much pain…” he grabbed her arm roughly and led her into the study. She was caught off guard by Loki's hostility, but it wasn't entirely unexpected. He brought her to a chair and motioned for her to sit. She tried to focus on the kindness radiating from Frigga.

“So... I take it everyone here is on the same page?” Darcy threw out, jumping in with both feet.

“Yes, of sorts,” Odin answered her. She exhaled and began. “Well, I really hope that your family dynamic improves. It may sound strange for me to talk to you about your family, but I know both your sons much too well to stay out of it.”

Thor gaped, Loki refused to look at her.  He was quiet but he hadn't left yet.  He seemed to be taking things pretty hard.  She didn't want him to fall into a pity hole.

“Ok then. Oh and by the way… Loki… you aren't the only person in the history of the universe who has been adopted! Stop feeling sorry for yourself.  It's not all about you.” Darcy admonished Loki who looked furious. Frigga smirked under her hand.

“All right, the only thing I haven't told you all about is Thanos. You may have heard of him, the Mad Titan? His goal is to gather all of the Infinity Stones, and with the Infinity Gauntlet, destroy the Universe in order to impress Death. You guys call her Hel.” Darcy said.

Darcy saw a goblet of wine on the table next to her and took a pull. “Loki, unfortunately made a deal with him, in my timeline. He reneged on the deal, but not before Thanos used him to expose everyone's weaknesses. He comes for you,” she points at Odin, “and us… annihilating everyone and everything in his way.”

“He came to Asgard first... Ragnarock... he suspected that Loki flipped sides and that was revenge. Since Loki was exiled to Earth... Midgard... Asgard fell leaving Thor the only survivor.” She took another pull of wine and rubbed her eyes.

“Meanwhile on Midgard an organization known as H.Y.D.R.A. was able to create a stable portal to Helheim. Hel invaded with her armies and joined up with the Titan. That's when my Loki and Thor decided to send me and Jane here. Unfortunately she… was killed moments before I left that timeline.”

Darcy thinks to herself for a moment, “Something has to change. I was sent here for a reason. Someone here needs to do it.” She looks to Loki, who was barely holding it together.

Thor moved closer to him and tried to speak, but Loki stopped him. “No! None of you understand! I am a monster!” He screamed and threw a glass vase.

Odin grabbed Loki firmly by the shoulders. “No Loki, you are my son. I am proud of the man you have become. You were my son the moment I held you in my arms. I am... sorry to have concealed it from you.” He clasped Loki's arm and pulled him into a hug.

“You have always been my brother Loki. Do not ever doubt it. Nothing has changed between us.” Thor assured Loki.

“I just need some time to… I will retire to my rooms.” Loki kissed Frigga on the cheek and stalked off. Darcy was at a loss. She wasn’t sure what to do. She heard Odin speaking, “…family matter… discuss with no one…” he said.

Darcy put her hand on Thor's arm, “you and Loki wanted me to encourage Asgardians to stay away from Midgard. I'm not… doing that. You have to go to Earth… you're needed there," she said as she started towards the door.

“Lady Darcy,” Thor said, “I will walk with you.” He took her hand and placed it in his arm. They walked for a bit in silence.  She hardly knew what to say to him now that he knew everything.

“The woman, your friend… Doctor Foster. We were in love?” He asked.

“Yes, very much so. More than anyone I had ever known.  You told me she reminded you of your mom,” Darcy said. He considered her words. They walked on towards an unfamiliar area of the palace.

He then asked her, “where do you wish to go?”

“Do you mean literally or figuratively,” she asked.  He raised an eyebrow, “I ah… really don't know. I didn't have a plan after ‘the Plan’. I kinda thought I would just like, fade away.” She scrunched up her nose. “I must have something else to do here."  They had stopped in front of an ornate door which Thor proceeded to knock on.  "Hey, where are we?"

“Go. Away," was the muffled response. Loki's room.

"I am many things Lady Darcy, but blind is not one of them. Go... he needs you. He will not turn you away,” Thor pushed open the door. He kissed her hand and motioned to the doorway. She took a deep breath and stepped inside.

@@@@@@@@@

Loki was looking out the window. “You're not Thor.” His face was neutral.

“Nope.”

He put himself in her space. He had a goblet of wine in his hand and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.  He shot her a questioning glance.

“The tattoo... you must tell me the exact nature of our relationship.  How is it that you know my every dark corner and hidden secret of mine.  Yet, you remain an enigma.".  _Well that's an unexpected question.._

“We were close friends. Something changed and then there were all  
these... feelings. We didn’t have time to… you know… do anything about it.”  She tried to change the subject.

“You said you had a dream… it was him… Thanos.”  His eyes grew wide.  “How do you know?” He snapped.

“I know how he operates Loki, we fought him together for years.  I'm aware of his funky mind warping skills."

“Hn. Aye, the dream was likely the Titan,” Loki said.  He crossed the floor and waved her away. “Why do you remain? Have you not achieved your goal? There is no longer a purpose for your presence.” He looked away.

She sat in front of the fire and watched the flames licking at the logs. She wished she could leave. She took off the cuff and rubbed the tattoo on her wrist. “I can't leave asshole. The timeline hasn't changed. Something isn't right... I…don't know.” She wasn’t gonna cry, not here.  She jumped up and headed for the door. “This is a huge mistake…”

She made it halfway across the room before he caught her by the wrist. “You knew… all of these terrible things about me. The things I did… and yet you offered me friendship?” He seemed genuinely perplexed by the concept.

“Yes.”

"And you knew of my parentage?”

“Duh… yeah. Hey, Frost Giant means jack shit to me.  That's how we became friends. Thor was basically like ‘Brother! The Lady Darcy was adopted as you were! You share common circumstance! You shall be the best of compatriots!’” in a Thor-like booming voice.

Loki laughed heartily, and almost choked on the wine. He then poured Darcy a glass. Once the wine started to flow she relaxed and told him various stories of their friendship. They talked for hours about her life and her interactions with him and Thor.

“So you… were like this arrogant jerk face. Thor forced you into virtually every social setting and you hated it. You just sat in a corner scowling all the time, just a total buzzkill,” she laughed and took another swig and drained her drink.

“One night Thor brought you to poker, a card game with betting and shit.” The two were now reclined on a plush rug in front of the hearth. She reached over him for the wine and poured herself another glass.

“So Thor's all like… ‘Brother you are a skilled trickster, this game is perfect for you’ blah, blah. So you move in next to him to watch for a while. No surprise… you pick it up on the mechanics of it real good.” Loki was transfixed on Darcy. Her hands gestured wildly as she spoke and continued to imitate Thor.

“So Tony deals you in. You start off bluffing and man… you're like terrible at it," she grabs his shirt to illustrate her point, "So I pull you aside and I'm all like ‘God of Lies’ my ass, you totally suck at lying!! Hahaha and you're soooooo pissed off.”

She slapped his leg and kept laughing.  "You were all like 'mortal' this and 'kneel' that.  You kept asking how I knew you lied and I wouldn't budge.  We became best buds after that." Darcy said with a gleeful giggle.

“How did you know?”

“What?  That you're a shit liar?" she whispers conspiratorialy, "Ok… here's the secret… I never ever told you this... you smirk and raise your eyebrow. You think you're so badass but you can't beat the science. I studied micro expressions in college… reading people… it's useful in politics.” She drained her glass again. He handed her a hunk of crusted bread and some type of rich stew.

“Have you seen me… as a Jotun?”

“No. Nobody has. It's not like you can just change at will.”

“Hn. I see.”

“Look, eventually you will accept it. It may seem really fucked up right now, but it doesn't define you... not if you don't let it. You have people who love you… a family. Focus on that,” she said. She reached over him to get the bottle. He stopped her, leaned in against her and hesitated.

“Darcy, are you intoxicated?”

“No way man, why?”

He grasped her jaw and claimed her mouth. She moaned as he rolled over and pressed his weight against her, caging her on the rug. She shifted her position and allowed his knee to part her legs. He peppered her jaw with kisses and hovered over the shell of her ear.

“I must know if you are capable of consenting to,” he sucked lightly at her pulse point, “certain... activities against your person.”

 _Ohmygod, so HOT!_ “Yes… yes consenting…”. He brushed his hand lightly up her ribcage to the clasps on her leather vest. He worked them open one by one as he continued to assault her neck with his teeth and tongue. He palmed her breast through the tunic, tracing his tongue lightly on her erect nipple. He looked into her eyes as the fabric ripped.

She sighed and laced her hands into his hair as he descended, lingering at her breasts.

"Ah... Loki… please,” she said. He licked around her belly button and unlaced her trousers. He eased them down and kicked them aside. He made no immediate move, so Darcy pushed up onto her elbows to get a better look.

He was divesting himself of his complicated leather outfit. She sat up and eagerly worked at the buckles. She felt his heart thrumming against her palm. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

This time the kiss was slow, and painfully erotic. He stood up and cupped her ass.  He tossed her onto a mountain of plush furs. Suddenly she felt his hot breath against the apex of her thighs. She groaned as he held her open to him, ferociously laving her clit with his greedy tongue.

Her breathing quickened as she gripped the back of his head.

“Ah Fuck!”

“You taste so sweet my Lady,” he said, drawing out each word. He slid in one finger. He resumed sucking on the bundle of nerves as he inserted a second finger and twisted.

“Oh God!” She ground her hips down into his face and hand shamelessly. He ascended her body, his hot tongue leading the way. As they kissed again she felt his hardness against her thigh. She reached down and stroked it.

His cock was impressive.  She gripped it and traced circles around the head with her tongue. He dropped his head back and sighed.

She twisted her wrist as she took his member deeper inside her mouth. He pulled at her hair and growled as he separated them and flipped her around onto her knees.

He gripped her hips as he entered her, so exquisitely deep. He grunted and slammed back into her repeatedly. She wrenched the furs in her hands, “Oh! My! Fuck! Loki!”

All the emptiness left her as Loki filled her up over and over again. She left grief and loneliness behind. He made her forget who she was, what had happened. Nothing else mattered but the two of them in infinite bliss.

She turned and pulled him onto the bed, hovering atop him. She lined him up to her entrance and slid down... slowly. His eyes rolled back into his head. “Darcy… so damn good.”

She worked him, his hands gripping hers as she rode him hard. She took him all the way to climax as he panted, chanting words of adoration into her shoulder.

She was wrung dry of emotion. He reached for her face through salty tears and brushed them away, “you amazing, beautiful woman. Whatever brings you to tears?”

“Oh my God, Loki. I'm an asshole.  I never told you,” her body wracked with sobs, “I loved you… so much… but I was afraid.  How could I ever expect to be good enough for you?  But you said it to me... you loved me and I never said it back,” she touched his face. “I am so, so sorry, Loki.” She laid her head down on his chest. He stoked her hair as he felt her breathing slow. He savored the moment, the feel of her heart beating against his chest.

He closed his eyes. Content. He didn't want to let this woman go. The connection he felt to her flowed deeper than the Magick his other had imbued her with. He knew that her confession of love was for another.  Maybe he needed to strive to be a better version of that man.

He could live for that purpose. He drifted off… envisioning a brighter future.

@@@@@@@@@


	7. To Hel and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets worried. Heimdall gets worried!! Frigga gets what she deserves. Darcy takes a psychedelic  
> trip and ends up in the most unlikely of places.
> 
> @@Thanks so much for the kudos and feedback!! Sorry so long for update, Star Wars took up my whole weekend :D@@

Loki was awakened by the dawn breaking, a light breeze filtering in through the window. He hummed to himself, recalling the events of the evening prior. He rolled over, noticing a distinct lack of Darcy in his bed. Puzzled, he ran his hands over the vacant spot, finding it cold. When had she left?

He groaned and stood up and noticed a glint of silver on the rug by the hearth. He walked over to it and picked up Darcy's cuff. The magical signature was no longer present. Perhaps she made her way back to her rooms. He didn't expect her to leave without telling him. Loki felt the connection between them, and Darcy did not seem the running type. He got dressed quickly and made his way to the guest quarters.

He almost knocked over Sif in his haste as he rounded the corner. She grasped his shoulder to steady herself. She narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms. He attempted to maintain a sense of calm. He didn't want to arouse suspicion.

“I was seeking the Lady Darcy? Have you seen her this day?” He asked.

Sif gave him a strange look. “Who is Lady – Darcy did you say? I've not heard of her.” She said. Loki breathing quickened. Surely she must be mistaken? He had a very bad feeling about this.

“Sif, you sparred with her not but midday yesterday. Do you forget so quickly?” She could not help but look affronted. Sif had a mind like a steel trap. A trained warrior of her caliber would not simply forget one such as Darcy.

"Fandral and I took a turn. I fought not with any lady, that day or any other recently.” Loki tried to hide his disappointment as he pushed past Sif and continued on to the guest suite Darcy had occupied. He found the door open, and stepped inside. The room was completely bare. The bed was devoid of linens and cold. The wardrobe was empty. He ran his finger across the bedside table and traced a line through dust. Loki's eyes widened in realization, he backed out of the room and changed direction to his mother's rooms.

His mind went in a thousand directions, none of which were good. He had just seen her not a few hours ago. He was blessed with peaceful sleep following their nocturnal activities. How in the Hel did Sif not recall her? Why was the room bare? Loki was losing his mind. He became frantic, knocking on his mother's door. “Mother? Are you in there?”

Frigga was weaving, as she oft was in the morning hours. A cup of steaming herbal tea sat on her side table. The fragrance of chamomile wafted through the suite. “Loki, what brings you here so early?” Loki ran his hand through his hair. ”Do you recall a Lady Darcy? She has gone missing, I wish to locate her.”

Frigga's expression changed to sad concern. She nodded sadly. “The timeline has stabilized… Loki… she is gone… I am sorry. No one will remember her aside from you either, barring myself.”

Loki stood in place, staring at the loom. He was not an overly emotional man on the outside. Years of being made to feel an outcast, for reasons he now understood, forged an impenetrable mask of indifference. He swallowed thickly and answered her curtly. "I see."

The one person to see past this concealment of emotion, the mother of his heart, strode over and embraced him tenderly. “I know you cared for her Loki, but she was never meant to stay here. It was unnatural.” She spoke to him as if they were discussing some pet. It angered him, but he knew she meant no harm.

Those words sounded all too familiar. He had used them himself, and now he greatly regretted it. He tried as he could to resist the girl, if only for his own benefit, and he had failed miserably. The evidence of such… the undeniable pleasure tinged with such sadness still burned within his soul. For a moment he felt a surge of despair, but he pushed it back down.

“Mother, we have work to do,” he said finally. Loki didn't want Darcy's endeavor to have been wasted. He knew full well the Titan would come, he would only be slightly delayed. It was hope this would buy them the time needed to form alliances and an effective strategy. Frigga released him and smiled.

“Yes we do indeed, and I expect that you will do whatever it takes to make things right,” she said. “Your father has done nothing but research our enemy since he awoke. You and I will… help him in other ways. I have devised a way to help bring the heroes of Midgard together,” she said as she took his arm.

@@@@@@@@@

Heimdall was still trying to make sense of what had transpired. He felt a tortured soul leave Asgard last evening. It had traveled to Valhalla, but was abruptly pulled to Helheim. He sensed no death however. _From where did the soul come, then?_

The obstruction of sight which had afflicted him of late seemed to dissipate. Now that all was clear, he was drawn inexplicably to Midgard. To a girl, asleep to the world-peaceful in her slumber. A mortal who had been touched by Hel? Marked for death, though she suffered no terminal ailment.

Such a thing should have seemed trivial. What is the life of one human, after all? That wasn't what caused him concern. This girl who slept without a care, possessed a familiar magic. Magic, on Midgard? He couldn't place the signature. Something was not right. Humans did not possess magic, the girl was an anomaly. Darcy Lewis.  Why did her name seem so familiar to him?

Something compelled him to confide in the Queen immediately, he knew not why. He mounted his steed and raced towards the golden palace.  He had hoped to speak with her before the coronation, alone.

@@@@@@@@@

Preparations for the great ceremony has been made on the spur of the moment.  The great hall was decorated in the banners of all the noble houses.  Odin had made a decision he should have a century ago. Despite having been compelled to Odinsleep recently, he still required further regeneration.  Who better qualified to carry on his legacy? This was a thought he had been struggling with, but the answer was right in front of him.  He stood at the head of Asgard’s great hall, Gungir in hand. The crowd was thick with spectators, representing worlds all over the Nine Realms, cheering. None knew what to expect.

Thor and Loki stood side by side at the entrance to the hall. Thor adjusted his helm as an attendant appeared with goblets of wine. Thor drained one as Loki rolled his eyes. Frigga emerged from the antechamber behind them in her ceremonial armor. Her beauty, grace, and power were second to none.  She stepped between the two men, an arm on each, beaming with pride. Thor and Loki shared a knowing glance.

“My sons for escorts,” she said, smiling “am I not the luckiest woman in Asgard?” The doors opened and the sounds of the people carried. Loki put his hand on her shoulder.

“Are you nervous?”  He asked.

“Have you ever known me to be nervous?”

“No, never.”

Thor reached over Frigga and slapped Loki's shoulder, “Now let's stop fussing over Mother and not keep the whole of the Nine Realms waiting, Cow,” he said, without an ounce of malice.

“Nice feathers,” Loki mocked.

Frigga shot her sons a stern look though her lip quirked up slightly. “Boys, enough now,” she admonished.  "It's time."

The doors opened to the crowded amphitheater. Frigga strode regally down the aisle as Loki and Thor followed her side by side. They reached the dais and the two princes took their places of honor, leaving Frigga alone. Odin regarded her as he struck down Gungir for silence.

“The time has come for me to pass on my legacy to another. One whom I deem capable of protecting these Nine Realms. I need not question that you possess the qualities inherent to rule.” The people murmured to one another as realization dawned upon them. Sif felt a tear slip from her eye as their Queen ascended the dais.

All in attendance held their breath as she came to a stop. Odin held up Gungir as he addressed her. The pride on his face was undeniable. His voice rang clearly through the room as he addressed her.  They looked to one another as if none other existed.

“Frigga Freydottir, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms.”

“I do.”

“And fight those who threaten the peace?”

“Yes.”

"Do you pledge yourself to only to the good of the realms.”

“I swear it.”

“Then on this day I, Odin Borson, declare you, Frigga Freydottir, my wife and Queen, ruler of Asgard.”

The spectators erupted into applause and cheering as Odin handed Gungir to Frigga. She stood regally in front of the throne, looking out over the crowd.  She held up the spear, for all to see.

"You honor me, people of Asgard. It will be my privilege to serve you, as had my husband, and his father before him.  Celebrate with us, on this the dawning of a new age.  Now, we feast.” The princes joined their parents on the dais. They stood together, supporting Frigga in her moment of triumph.

@@@@@@@@@

Loki's thoughts were pulled to Darcy. She would have enjoyed this day. Clearly all the pain she had endured was a conduit for change.  Frigga had convened a war council on the morrow. She was utilizing knowledge bestowed upon her by Darcy to make preparations against the Titan. Loki did not doubt that he would use alternative methods to attain his goals, now that his thread to Loki was cut.

He filled his cup of wine and inclined his head to Valhalla. _I drink to you Darcy, sassy temptress of Midgard_. He chuckled to himself. He did miss her, but he felt lucky the attachment was such that he was able to move on capably. Maybe one day he would meet her again, but he knew she wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't _love_ him.

Thor sat back down aside Loki. “I always dreamed it would be me brother, on the throne of Asgard. Father is wise beyond his years. I have been blind not to see how Mother makes the finer choice of ruler. I am truly humbled this day,” Thor had expected to be handed the throne. He lacked the maturity and depth needed to be a good ruler. Now Loki had to take him to task and shape him into a proper leader.

“I know brother, and one day it may still be yours. You know that we are charged with a purpose of higher import now. We must defend the Nine Realms,” his tone became very serious as he continued. “There is no one else I would have fight at my side.”

“Aye, you are indeed the wiser of us two, Loki. I would accompany you to the gates of Valhalla, my brother.  May we be victorious!"  Loki and Thor clanked glasses and drank to good health.

Heimdall approached Loki and sat to the other side of him. “A word, my prince,” he said and angled his head towards the back of the room.   _Curious_.

Loki nodded and followed Heimdall to an alcove towards the back of the hall. “My prince, I have news. I am afraid that it's rather distressing. The Queen said that you would know it's significance,” he said.

Loki clasped his hands behind his back. “Well, what is it then?”

“There has been a disturbance on Midgard. I have located a trace energy signature carrying your magic. It is imbedded in a Midgardian woman.”

Loki swallowed and steeled his nerves. _It couldn't be. How?_ “Can you tell me about her?” He pressed Heimdall eagerly. _Norns, let it be her._

“Her name is Darcy Lewis, Sire.”

@@@@@@@@@

She felt so light, like she could explode into a thousand stars. Up… up into the night sky. She was free. Finally.  She felt like she was melting into extacy.  She was home.

Suddenly a force stronger than gravity propelled her down… so far down. The air was dense and filled with fog. She opened her eyes but she couldnt see.  She choked on the mist. It smelled of death and decay.  Where was she?

“You are neither alive nor dead mortal. You don't belong here. You don't belong ANYWHERE! What are you?” The voice was harsh and he speech was rasping. She couldn't see who it was. She only saw a hooded figure in the thick tendrils of smoky fog.

“I don't know who I am. I am nothing, nobody important. I wanted to go,” She answered as honestly as possible.  Where did she want to go?

"You have entered my realm mortal, I am Hela, you had best remember me well. I can make you belong again… to someone--a place, a home … but it comes at a price. When I want you, I shall call to you… and you will be mine,” she intoned.

“I'm sorry… uh… Death lady… but, that sounds like a really shitty deal. What's behind door number two?” She asked.

“You have no other alternative.”

“Riiight. Well ok then, do…whatever it is that you uh…do.”

"Wake up!  Wake Darcy Lewis!" Hela shrieked. Then the mist dissipated and all was dark.  She heard something break the silence.

Quack, quack, quack…

Quack, quack, quack…

Ducks? What the fuck? Her hand fumbled for the phone. _Ah… the alarm_. She swiped the display and flipped over onto her right side. What a messed up dream. Darcy cracked open her eye. She was in her room at Smith Motors, Jane’s lab. She looked at the time. It was nearly noon.

She heard her door crack open, followed by light footsteps. “Darcy, you awake?” asked Jane.

Darcy covered her eyes and groaned. “Yeah, I'm awake… gimme a minute and...”  She moved to get up, but felt so weak she fell back into the mattress.

“No, no you stay there. I brought you some dry toast and broth. Tylenol. Just you rest up, Eric and I are ok today.” Jane said as she felt Darcy's forehead. “Ah good, fever broke. But don't get any ideas. Rest, I mean it. Doctors orders.” Jane sat down beside her, placing the food on a small tray on the bed.

“Fever, Jane what happened? Was I sick?"   _That explains my dreams - maybe I was hallucinating??_

“You passed out the other night, burning up with fever. We had a doctor come out to test you for bloodborne pathogens and I noticed this scar on your wrist. When did you cut yourself Darce?” Jane held up her wrist and touched it lightly, tracing the angry silvery lines.

"I don't remember cutting it, I'm not sure how I got that.” Darcy said. She touched the scar and felt a spark of familiarity twinge in her mind.  A feeling of want, of completion. It was gone as suddenly as it came.  She frowned.

“Look, just try to eat a little. I pulled out your kitty pajamas.  They're over here with a towel.  Maybe try to take a shower and change. Then… rest. I'll be down in the lab if you need me,” Jane said. She left and shut the door.  Darcy tried again to get up.  She managed it and grabbed the towel and headed to the bathroom.

She shucked her clothes and turned the water as hot as it would go.  She stepped in and let the waves of warmth help her to lose the chill.  Jane was being so cool about her being ill.  Thank goodness for that woman.  She couldn't help but feel a bit... lost... empty?

_Asleep for two days huh... well that explains it then. A nice hot shower will make me feel better, and after that, gotta eat.  I haven't felt so hungry in my life_ _!_

@@@@@@@@@


	8. Down to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War council makes some decisions that effect everyone in the Nine Realms. Darcy's not the same but only Erik notices. Jackbooted thugs make some demands of Jane. Alliances are struck and Thor and Loki begin their time on Midgard. Loki patiently looks forward to seeing Darcy again.

The War Council of Asgard convened in a space behind the Throne room at dawn. The space was sparsely decorated, quite the contrast from the rest of the palace. The chamber was taken up almost entirely by a round rough hewn wooden table. Various maps and markers littered the surface. Flagons of water and breakfast fare were strategically placed. A servant handed a cup of steaming tea to Asgard's Queen and ruler, Frigga. She hasn't slept, but almost no one knew it.

“I can tell you haven't slept. You must try and rest when you can. Lack of sleep dulls even the sharpest of minds, my love," said Odin as he took his place in the seat to her right. She nodded affirmatively as her council members filtered in and took their respective places. Her sons to her left, then Sif, Hogun, Fandral,  
Volstagg, Eir, Freyja commander of the Valkyries. To her side was Brynjar, Captain of the Einherjar Armies.

"Warriors of my Council, these are uncertain times. An enemy, the likes of which we have never faced, threatens our very existence. We can only defeat such a foe with calculated strategies which include political alliances,” said Frigga. She paused as her words sunk in with the assembled men and women.

Eir spoke, “My Queen, you are blessed with the sight, pray tell us what we must face.”

“Hela, she has alligned herself with Thanos, the Titan. Together they plan and manipulate to gather the Infinity stones of lore,” Frigga said.

“Infinty stones? Those are but the things of legend? Is that not true father?” Thor asked Odin.

Odin stood to address the Council. “You are correct, Thor, however that does not mean these things do not exist. In fact, Asgard is home to one artifact now, the Time Stone,” said Odin. Loki felt a momentary twinge of sadness at that, but quickly checked himself. “This leaves four stones one of which, the Tesseract, currently resides on Midgard in the possession of the human organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D.,” said Odin. “It is not safe on Midgard in their hands, not without better technologies,” he finished.

“What are you suggesting?” Loki asked, hopeful.

“We must establish contact with Midgard, and foster an alliance,” Odin answered.

Volstagg laughed as Sif and Fandral looked to each other in curiosity. “I remember those lovely herring people,” said Volstagg. “What do they do with an Infinity Stone? Worship it?” He questioned, still chuckling.

“Actually Volstagg, the people of Midgard have come quite far in these last thousand years. I have specific individuals in mind which I have hand picked for first contact, with the assistance of Heimdall,” said Frigga. “My plan is to send mine own sons as envoys to assist these individuals with the development of technologies and formation of an alliance.” She concluded and saw the hope in the eyes of her son Loki.

“So who is this Mortal you shall send us to, my Queen?” Asked Thor.

“Anthony Stark, the Man of Iron,” she said.

Loki felt a surge of disappointment, but then he remembered Darcy's words. _It's funny. Jane swore we wouldn't end up at Stark, I guess she was wrong…_ A satisfied smile spread across his face. Stark. Yes, things would work out quite all right after all.

@@@@@@@@@

The lab was more orderly than it had been in months. Jane’s haphazard method of organization had been replaced with labeled binders and boxes filed away on shelving units. Erik headed to the kitchen where he found Jane eating some strawberry Pop Tarts and nursing a cup of coffee. He sat across from her and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Darcy was on the computer with a cup of coffee in one hand and a serious expression on her usually whimsical face.

“Jane, I wanted to talk to you… it's about Darcy,” Erik said.

“I know she's not like our usual graduate students, Erik. She was the only applicant. I didn't realize that her major was Politcal Science,” Jane apologized. God bless her, she doesn't notice the difference.

“Jane, just watch,” Erik said and hollered over to Darcy, “Darcy, will you please bring me the phase meter and the gamma sensor?”

Darcy got up from the computer and grabbed a device out of one cabinet. She walked it over and set it on the table. She then walked to a crate by the window and pulled out another device which resembled a toaster and and set it down by Erik’s feet.

“Is that all Erik? I'm reviewing the data from the last 18 hours, no anomalies have been noted,” Darcy said and turned to Jane, “Hey boss lady, want some eggs? Those are terrible for you!” Darcy yanked away the Pop Tarts, opened the fridge and started to scramble some eggs. Jane's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

“Now do you see what I mean?” Erik asked Jane. She nodded her head slowly in realization. Darcy had been a lovely assistant, loyal and outgoing. She had literally no skill set in the sciences though. She made up funny names for the equipment and surfed Facebook and Tumblr all day. Darcy's personal philosophy was that Pop Tarts were a national treasure. _Maybe it was the illness_? She and Erik continued the conversation in hushed tones.

“I'm…gonna have her checked out…but I really don't see how this is a bad thing…” Jane said.

“I agree that it will make her more valuable yes...but she's not right," he paused, seemingly weighing the pros and cons in his head. "I suppose it's no harm...otherwise she seems pretty normal, yes?”

“Lemme try something…hey Darce, it's Friday night! Why don't we cut out early and grab dinner and some margaritas… I think tonight is karaoke night…” Jane said.

“Oh hell yeah! Erik I'm gonna insist on you singing this time! Music is good for the soul,” Darcy said as she smiled back at Jane over the eggs. Jane gave Erik a pointed look. He shook his head, then looked up to the ceiling, “Odin help me…”

Darcy continued making the scrambled eggs for Jane. She threw in a couple of chilies and some cheddar. She had to admit, she felt a little strange. Clarity. It was amazing. She was like Darcy, version 2.0. _Well if that's a side effect of the weird illness, I'm not complaining._ For starters, she was way more useful to Jane and Erik. Erik noticed the difference immediately, but Jane was just making the realization. She spent most of her time hyper focused on her research that she missed non-sciencey details.

Darcy spooned the eggs onto a couple of plates and set them down in front of the scientists with some hot sauce and sour cream. “Enjoy!” She put the pan down and walked back over to her computer. She noticed some suits, government types she supposed, at the door. One of them flashed her a badge. _S.H.I.E.L.D.?_ She waved them in and stood in front of them with her arms crossed. The man in charge spoke.

“Doctor Jane Foster? I’m Agent Coulson.”

“Doctor Foster is just finishing her meal, care to take a seat?” Darcy motioned to a couch. Jane was at her side in moment. Darcy turned to her and mouthed “S.H.I.E.L.D”. Jane put her hand on Darcy's shoulder and said, “it's ok, I got this.”

Jane stepped up to Coulson and looked him in the eye, “I'm Doctor Foster, what can I do for you?”

“You are needed in New York. You, and your team. It's a matter of national security.” Coulson explained.

“What the hell, might I ask, is so imperative that I fly my team into New York?”

“Your team, and your equipment. We would do the flying. Doctor.”

“Coulson, I'm trying to work with you here. I need a little bit more information. For example, what matter of national security requires an Astrophysicist?” Erik joined Jane and laid a calming hand on her shoulder.

“Stark. Tony Stark requires your expertise in a matter which is related to your research on wormholes. And, you were requested by name…you, Doctor Erik Selvig and a… Darcy Lewis,” Coulson said.

“Me? Them, I get…but I don't see why…me?” Darcy said, eyes shooting back and forth between the scientists and Coulson.

“I don't set the parameters of the mission Miss, I just enforce them. I suggest that you all…pack a bag. A team will be in momentarily to see to the equipment.” Coulson said. Darcy looked at Jane, who looked like she was going to be sick. At least packing up would be easier since it had been organized.

“Jane...I'm going to pack your clothes and stuff so you can…be on hand when the jackbooted thugs…er…agents pack your very delicate and irreplaceable science stuff. Anyone touches my iPod and they're toast. I just downloaded 30 songs on there.” Darcy said as she cast a seething glance at Coulson.  Darcy and Erik headed to pack up as Jane continued conversing with Coulson in hushed tones.

@@@@@@@@@

24 hours earlier  
Stark Tower  
NYC

The construction was moving at breakneck speed on Tony's crowning achievement, Stark Tower. The first ever residential and business structure completely independent of the cities power grid.  It could be powered entirely on the Arc Reactor.

The residential and lab floors were finished. The realtor just listed the units on the lower levels. Tony kept the top 10 floors to himself, as well as several sub-basement floors. Pepper just took off for DC, so he just laid back on the couch, a glass of scotch in one hand and some blueprints in the other.

“Sir, please excuse the intrusion, but I have detected an electrical disturbance on the helipad. There are now three life forms present. They appear armed, but not hostile. Shall I contact the authorities? The building is currently on full lock down protocol,” said Jarvis.

“Don't worry J, I'll check it out. Get Mark VI ready. I'd hate to join a party underdressed,” said Tony. He headed to the gantry to get suited up, then flew out to the helipad. “J, activate exterior lighting.” What Tony saw completely blew his mind. _I only had ONE drink. What...the...actual...fuck._

Thee people, two men and one woman. They all wore some sort of funky space Viking armor. Space. Viking. Aliens? Tony set himself down an appreciable distance when the woman spoke.

“Anthony Edward Stark. We come in peace. I am Frigga, Ruler of Asgard. These are my sons, Thor and Loki Odinson, Princes of Asgard,” Frigga said, laying down her arms. She motioned to her sons, who also put down a hammer and a multitude of knives. Prince Thor was the height of Tony in his armor, the other prince, Loki was nearly as tall. Jarvis had already assessed the trio as a minimal threat. Tony considered the strange ensemble for another moment and feeling plucky, he flipped up his faceplate.

“How do you know my name? And where…how…you know what..screw it… I need a drink…you guys drink? How about a drink? Jarvis open up the patio doors and cancel the lockdown,” Tony said and walked back into the common area through the gantry and shed his suit.

The three space Vikings followed him. Tony waved absently at the couches. Thor whispered to Frigga, “he is quite insane…are you sure about this?”

“Quite.”

Loki surveyed the room. It was richly furnished, all clean lines, metal, glass, and stone. A disembodied voice addressed the Man of Iron.

“Sir, lockdown protocols have been disengaged.” Jarvis said. The Asgardians looked around at each other, eyes widening. Thor extended his arm to call Mjolnir. Tony noticed their uneasiness as he stepped behind the bar.

“Whoa, whoa… We're cool. Everyone's cool here. That's my AI…servant. You guys have servants in space, right?” He paused a beat as his guests nodded in affirmation, “Where you're from, which is in space. So drinks… I wasn’t sure what you would like specifically so I've got this mead…” Tony said.

Thor's eyes brightened and a wide smile came to his face. “Mead, aye this drink we know,” he said and took the offered glass from Tony and drained it. He raised he glass. “Anot-“. Loki steadied his hand and nodded his head from side to side subtly. Thor gently placed the glass on the coffee table. “Most delicious, Anthony Stark,” he said instead.

“Ah…. Ok so you were gonna tell me what brings you here to Earth? This planet. My planet,” Tony sat and took another swig of scotch. He trained his gaze on the Queen. She nodded and took out a box, handed it to him. He turned it over and saw the SI logo stamped into the box.

“How did you get this? It's just a prototype….but more…advanced. Who are you people? How do you have my tech?” Tony poured himself another scotch and filled Thor's glass with mead.

“The entire story is quite involved, however there are some important points to consider. Midgard, your planet, is in grave danger from forces you have no knowledge of or any experience with. Our society possesses advanced technologies and scientific knowledge, as well as users of magic. I am here on behalf of my world to propose an alliance and offer up my sons as envoys of Asgard.” Frigga said.

Tony looked uncertain. “Is your window open?” She asked. Tony nodded his head up and down. “Thor, call Mjolnir,” Frigga said. Thor stood and extended his arm. A few moments later the hammer flew to his hand. Tony gaped. Thor put it down on the coffee table. Tony couldn’t help but rush immediately to the hammer, the engineer in him pushing aside any inherent caution.

“What metal is this? I've never seen anything,” he paused as he attempted to lift the hammer, “like…it…what…”. The hammer wouldn't budge. Thor leaned back in his seat and smiled even wider.

“Mjolnir will only respond to one who is worthy to wield her. Again. Magic,” Frigga said. Tony downed another drink and sat on the couch contemplating the information given thus far. Frigga took this as a cue to continue.

“Should you accept our alliance, I can offer my assistance with the sharing of technology. I cannot give it to outright, however my son Loki is very skilled in what you call sciences, and would be invaluable as a research associate. My son Thor is an accomplished warrior, both my sons would be perfect for your ‘Avengers Initiative’,” Frigga said.

Tony eyes shot open almost comically wide as he choked on his scotch. “How? You know what… I'm not even gonna ask. My only question is, why me? What makes you think I have the authority to accept intergalactic peace treaties, and things?” Tony asked.

“Simple. I know you Anthony Stark. You are an inherently good man, albeit flawed. You are a genius. You are beholden to no one. The alliance we seek, you are the one to make it happen, no other. I will accept the word of no mortal besides you,” Frigga answered.

Shocked, Tony stood and turned it over in his mind. She was right. He did have the resources. If Earth was in danger, he had the leverage make S.H.E.I.L.D. activate the Avengers Initiative. He could do this, had to do this.

“Ok, boys you must have packed light. I'll show you to your rooms. Queen, you've gotta deal, shall we shake on it?” He asked.

Frigga looked immensely pleased. She shook Tony's hand, “you have my gratitude Anthony Stark. Should you require anything else my sons can return to Asgard at any time to retrieve it. I shall send some things for my sons down via Bifrost and leave them where we landed before,” she said.

She stood and hugged both of her sons. She walked out to the patio and called to Heimdall, with a flash she was gone.

“Well, that happened. Ok then, Thor and Loki…I will show you to one of the suites we have ready. I hope it's up to your…standards? Being princes and all…” Tony trailed off as he led the brothers to an elevator. Thor just looked around, grinning.

Loki took the chance to address Tony. “If it suits you, Anthony Stark, I would to begin our scientific research on the morrow. It would be imperative to assemble a scientific team as well,” he said.

“Tony, please just Tony is fine. A team huh, what kind of science are we working on?” Loki could see the fire in Tony's eyes. The man was clearly passionate about his work.

“We have some working knowledge of wormholes, so we require men or women, whomever is a premier authority on that matter. I've been led to believe that you have a Doctor Forester… my goodness the name escapes me…” Loki said smirking to himself.

“Foster! Jane Foster. Yeah she thinks I'm an arrogant asshole and refuses to work for me. Believe me, I tried.” Tony answered.

“Can you not compel her to come, Tony?” Thor asked innocently. _Thank you brother, you make this so easy for me_. Loki saw Tony's gears turning. “Yeah...yeah I actually can. I'll get you guys settled in and make a call,” Tony said.

“Yes please, do that. Do not forget her associates, Selvig and Lewis. We will need all of them for our research,” Loki said.

“Ok, you got it. Selvig. Lewis. Well here's your room. Jarvis, my uh…servant, is always here to answer questions. He will let you know when your stuff is here. If you want privacy just tell him,” Tony said. “I’m gonna go and make some calls. If you need me I'll be in the common area for a while longer doing that,” he said as he left the Asgardians in their suite.

Loki looked around, it wasn't half bad. In fact it was quite luxurious. He and Thor each had their own room with adjoining bathing chambers. There was a modest kitchen area stocked with some familiar looking items. The lounge had some glass doors to an outdoor patio.  Thor looked around the room with wide eyes, poking and prodding everything.

“Brother, you have to admit this is quite exciting.  What an adventure!  I shall explore these suites and retire shortly. The trip was rather taxing,” Thor said.

Loki laughed. A lot had happened, and with any luck this plan would work. Perhaps they would prevail. He knew he would work harder than he ever had before, to ensure that nobody would be subjected to the fate of his alternate future.

Tomorrow was a new day. “Yes get some rest Thor, we have much work to do,” Loki said.

Darcy. Loki wanted her more than ever. He sat in the soft leather couch. He worried for her, what had happened to her soul in Hel. He would find a way to undo the curse if it killed him.

He then thought of her soft lips. Her wit and humor. The look of unadulterated lust and pleasure in her eyes. He knew some small part of the woman he had come to know and grow fond of laid dormant in this Darcy. He would win her love and compete with no ghosts.

He flicked his wrist and sent his armor away to his rooms.  His fatigue got the better of him...eyes drifted shut, into a peaceful sleep.

@@@@@@@@@

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki meet (again) next time. Let's just say... Darcy's bullshit meter is on high as are Loki's expectations... some angsty waters ahead for the pair. Plus, saving the world and all...


	9. Coffee and SpaceVikings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team starts to come together. Team Science arrives and Darcy gets pulled into an active role in the fight against the Titan. Loki is less than enthusiastic.
> 
> Sorry for the delay... Holidays and had some trouble transitioning into this arc of my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/6/16 made a couple of grammatical corrections and additions to chapter. Rolled the rating to E for future chapters.

The helicopter landing jarred Darcy from her dreams. She rubbed her eyes and blinked the sleep away. Jane slept like the dead and was still snoring. Erik hadn't slept, he was surveying the multitude of personnel on the helipad unloading the equipment. “Darcy, you're up,” he handed her a bottle of water, “drink this. You don't want to be dehydrated on top of everything else,” he said.

“Thanks, really…you've been just so…great through all this,” Darcy said. And he was awesome, he was a surrogate father to her and Jane. Darcy used to feel as though she annoyed Erik, but not lately. He calmed Jane down, but also made jokes with her too, soothing badly frayed nerves.

Coulson’s head lackey, Clint, jerked open the door. “Ok...scientists, we have arrived at the Stark facility, please collect your belongings and exit the ‘copter,” he said. Darcy nudged Jane who shot up, wiping some drool from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. She brushed off Darcy's shoulder, “Uh…sorry Darce,” she said, blushing slightly. Darcy smiled wryly, “No worries Jane, I'm pretty sure your ad for a grad student mentioned ‘pillow’ as one of the expected duties,” Darcy said. Erik chuckled as he grabbed the girls bags and headed out the door. Darcy ducked her head out and saw the one man welcoming committee. Tony Stark. He was waving them over.

Jane fixed her best ‘serious business bitch face’ as Darcy liked to call it and walked right up into his face, glaring daggers at him. Darcy laughed nervously as she joined her boss. Stark however was all smiles. _Wow, pretty hot for an older dude._ Before he addressed Jane, he gave Darcy a nod and a wink.

“Dr. Foster, I am so glad to meet you in person…finally! Tony Stark, at your service. I would love to show you our facilities, but unfortunately the S.H.I.E.L.D. people need to debrief your team first,” Tony said. Jane was seething. Darcy swore Jane's eyes were glowing.

“Mr. Stark. These men have told me absolutely nothing which justifies… ripping me out of my facility... on a moments notice, to come here. Here,” Jane surveyed the setting with a look of borderline disgust, “a place where my...better judgement and sense of integrity has managed to steer me clear of for many, many years. What could you possibly have that could compel the government to…” Jane stopped cold. Her mouth dropped slightly and only sound to come out of it was a slight squeak. There was another man walking towards them Darcy couldn't place. Erik jogged over to him, the men exchanged some inaudible words and they clasped arms.

Darcy looked at Jane, then at Tony. “Oh yeah, that would be Banner...as in Dr. Bruce Banner…ring any bells Weird Science?” Tony said to Jane, who was apparently still in ‘mind blown’ mode. Darcy knew Dr. Banner was a professor at Culver, but he had some kind of nervous breakdown? It was all very hush-hush...not something the average student was in the know about. Dr. Banner walked up to Jane, arm outstretched. “Dr. Foster, I have heard so much about your work from Dr. Selvig and Tony here…welcome aboard. I look forward to working with and your team,” he said. Dr. Banner had an awkwardness about him that made him slightly adorable. Jane managed to snap her jaw shut and shake his hand.

“And we go,” Tony said as he pointed the way to a door. The group walked into the building and a waiting elevator. “J, to the conference room,” Tony said, and the elevator door closed and the car descended. Darcy held her breath as she felt a slight sensation growing stronger in her chest. Her heart beat a little faster, but she didn't feel nervous. She chalked it up to anxiety as the elevator binged and the doors opened.

@@@@@@@@@

6 hours earlier

Loki awoke to knocking on the door of the suite. He arose from the bed, sleep rumpled. He donned the robe he was provided and walked toward the living area. In the few days he had spent at the tower, he was acclimating to life on Midgard nicely. He and Thor had gotten into a routine of sparring and studying materials on the potential “Avengers Initiative” candidates.

Thor was still fast asleep as it was still the early dawn hours. He was greeted by Stark, who was holding some folders in one hand and a tray of lovely smelling beverages in the other. “Coffee? Wasn't sure if you guys have that in space. I know you like to try new stuff. Also some light reading. May I?” Tony said. Loki moved out of the way and opened the door a bit wider to accommodate his host/guest.

Tony walked into the suite and put his things down on the low table. He sat down and cracked open a coffee added some sugar and cream. He beckoned Loki to sit and handed him the cup. Loki took a tentative sip and smiled genuinely. It was quite good. He nodded as Tony prepared his own cup and began to speak.

“I took the liberty of pulling the files of the scientists you requested, I just have one question…I understand the other two, but why this one,?” Tony set down a file on Darcy Lewis. “I mean, as far as grad students go, she's pretty hot, it's just odd that you requested her. By name,” Tony smirked as he raised an eyebrow at Loki. “Full disclosure, that's all I'm asking for, since we will be working together,” Tony said.

Loki considered the brash man in front of him. He learned much of Stark since he arrived and he liked the man. His dry wit and sarcasm were so like his own personality. Stark was also a genius and just the partner Asgard needed to defeat the Titan.

He had two choices. He could be deceptive and potentially alienate the only connection between Asgard and humanity. The other option, to lay the reality of it bare and hoping for the best. Stark was unpredictable but he was also reasonable. He chose the latter.

“The woman...Darcy, she came to me…well a future version of her did…to warn me of a cataclysmic event. Her warning spurred me into changing my fate and setting on an alternate path. A path, that if navigated correctly, will result in averting the destruction of our two realms,” Loki said as he flipped through her file. “Darcy became tied to the new path somehow…she carries traces of my magic linked with...something else. I need…must find out if I can fix this,” Loki gazed at her picture with a hint of warmth in his eyes.

"Ok...aliens...that's one thing. Time travel, that's a completely different animal. Why…did I even ask,” Tony looked both amused and distressed. He rubbed his eyes and drank his coffee silently. His eyes widened. “So lemme get this straight. An alternate you…uh…destroyed my planet, and yours?”

“Essentially…indirectly,” Loki said.

“That's why you came here then. To stop that from happening. That's um…a good thing then,” Tony said. He chuckled to himself, “Does your brother know about the woman?”

“No and I would prefer that he didn't. I don’t want to endanger Darcy,” Loki said. “I fear that our enemy may use her to achieve his ends.”

"Who is this ‘big bad’ we are dealing with anyhow?” Tony asked. Loki waved his hand and a collection of ancient texts appeared on the floor next to the table. Loki opened the largest one to the entry on Thanos. Tony's eyes lit up as Loki simply touched the page and the runes melted away into English. “Handy! I keep forgetting you're a wizard,” Tony said.

“I am a powerful sorcerer, not a wizard. Please do not mistake the two,” Loki groaned.

Tony smirked and began reading the entry.  The smirk quickly faded to a look of intense concentration. “This guy is pretty bad-ass, huh. What's his endgame?” He asked.

“The destruction...everything. We must assemble the best resources your world has to offer. Even then there are no assurances that we will prevail,” Loki said.

“We will fight as hard as must needs,” Thor said as he entered the room. “Good morrow Antony Stark, thank you again for your hospitality and cooperation.”

Loki nodded and created an illusion of the Infinity stones and detailed the properties of each one. He noticed that Tony seemed to recognize the Tesseract. _Good, he's seen it._ “This one is on Midgard now, in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. It isn't safe Stark,” Loki went out on a limb and continued, “What do you know of a many-headed serpent. Cut one head…”

“Two grow back...H.Y.D.R.A.” Tony whistled and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Really, you Asgardians are into everything. How do you know all this stuff? H.Y.D.R.A. has been gone a long time. You sayin’ they're not?” Tony said.

“Indeed. We aren't sure whom you should trust, just have care in your dealings with S.H.I.E.L.D.” Loki said.

“I will keep that in mind. I'll have my people vet their people. Actually I'll have you do it, you're the walking lie-detector,” Tony said.  Loki smiled at that as he continued leafing through the file on Darcy.

“You shall not find another with skills to match those of my brother in rooting out intrigue,” Thor said.  He sat down in the easy chair and grabbed a Poptart and started chewing on it.  "By Valhala these are remarkable."

It was strange, but Loki felt since coming to Midgard that the dynamic between him and Thor had shifted significantly. Loki felt more at ease here than on Asgard whereas his brother was having difficulty adapting. Thor had been letting Loki take the lead on most decisions and in conversations. It was refreshing to for once feel like he was not basking in Thor's shade.

“Yes. I agree. Every candidate for key positions should be met with or observed. I feel confident that we can avoid undesirables that way,” Loki said. Tony nodded and stood up.

“Ok…I'll come back in a bit, give you boys some time to hit the mats. The science team arrives this afternoon. I'm sure you'll want to meet them…personally” Tony winked and left the suite.

@@@@@@@@@

Jane, Erik and Darcy were left in the conference room, waiting for their Non-Disclosure agreements to be reviewed by Stark’s team of lawyers and the S.H.I.E.L.D. people. Judging by the thick binder of paper Darcy just signed, she could have been either promising over her first born child or entering a lifetime of servitude.

“I'm surprised they didn't make us sign those in blood Jane, what are we getting into?” Darcy said. It had already been about a half hour since the legal team had left. She was seriously craving some coffee. The door that led out the other end of the room was slightly ajar. She took a quick look around her and started to creep out of her chair.

“No! Darcy…get back over here!” Jane whisper shouted at her. Darcy raised her hands to placate Jane.

“Calm down boss lady…just looking for the coffee. You want some too right?” Darcy said as she backed towards the door, tiptoeing.

“No! No I want you to come back here…now…Darce…” Jane pleaded. Darcy continued back to the door, eyes still on Jane. Erik looked borderline amused. All of a sudden Jane’s eyes grew wide.

“Ok I'll get you some coffee. No worries Jane…I'm a trained professional!” Darcy winked and reached behind her to push the door open more. Except that it wasn't a door anymore. It was firm, but where she expected to feel cold, hard wood instead was some type of pliant leather over a body. _Shit_!

Darcy's face grew beet red. Jane’s eyes went wide and she covered her mouth and feigned a cough. Erik wasn't quite as subtle, chuckling lowly.

Darcy screwed her eyes shut and patted the chest behind her. “That's uhhhh...not a door,” she said, voice raising an octave. The person cleared his throat. She cracked open one eye to look at the person she was man groping. He was very tall. And hot…so hot. He was smiling and Darcy swore for a moment he made her feel like she was the only person on earth. She felt a pull to him, the sensation was indescribable. She shook her head and stammered an apology.

He took her hand, which was still patting his chest, and pressed a light kiss to the knuckles. “Miss Lewis, I presume,” he said, “I am Loki, of Asgard.” Darcy nodded her head at him then whipped her head around to Jane.

Darcy mouthed, “oh my God he's hot,” while half cocking her head and covering the side of her mouth. Jane just shook her head. When Darcy turned back she noticed Tony Stark was back with Dr. Banner and another super-hot guy. This guy was bit taller and blonde. Darcy calmly walked back to her seat next to Jane.

“I see you've met Loki, this is his brother Thor, they are both…” Tony said until Erik interrupted.

“Of Asgard! No it can't be, you're…real?” Erik said as he looked over both the unearthly men with disbelief. Thor looked to Loki and smiled. He then spoke to Erik in some other language, Darcy assumed it was Norwegian. The two conversed with Loki cutting in every now and again. Erik still looked a little less skeptical as Tony continued.

“Well as I was saying, my guests are from another dimension. They travelled here via an…let's say it together kids...Einstein-Rosen bridge,” Tony said. Jane looked like she was going to pass out.

"Say what now?" Darcy said. “Are you telling us…these guys are from another planet?” Thor nodded.

“Realm...Galaxy? Is that right Anthony? Galaxy?” Thor offered.

Jane fell backwards with a thump. Erik ran to her side, fanning her face. Darcy was seething. Stark smiled and started to laugh despite the situation. Darcy stormed over to Tony and did what any other red-blooded woman would do to defend her good friend.

"No offense, but you're a dick. You had better not be screwing with Jane man. She's been working on wormholes for years. Her peers have ridiculed her and she has endured criticism for her research,” Darcy ranted. Her eyes were tearing at this point. Tony backed away from her slightly.

“Hey…calm down kid. I'm completely serious. We need Dr. Foster, it's a situation that's really complex and we are about to get into all the details.. I'm not joking though. We are on the precipice of something huge, you all get to be a part of it. Whaddya say?” Tony said.

“Of course, we will. Darcy, it’s all right,” Erik said. He helped Jane up and the trio sat down again while Tony filled them in on the backstory and purpose of the research.

Darcy was taking notes when she looked over at Loki and noticed he was staring at her intently. It was slightly unnerving yet exciting at the same time. She managed a small smile. When he winked her she took a double take. _He's flirting! A space prince? Holy shit this is nuts!_

An hour later Jane was feeling better and participating actively in the conversation. “So we could combine the results of my research with your Arc Reactor technology to develop a warp engine!” Jane exclaimed. The science high she was on was making her giddy.

“And Dr. Selvig, we plan on sending you and Loki in to assess the Tesseract. What S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't know is that you are also going to report back to us on the security surrounding it. We need a working list of any individual who has access to it,” Bruce said.

Erik thought about it for a moment and looked over at Darcy. “I think it would be a good idea to take Darcy with me. Jane will have all the resources she needs here with Stark. Darcy is a very skilled hacker,” he said.

Darcy's jaw dropped. She looked at Erik and then to Loki. “Me? Are you sure?” She asked. He nodded affirmatively.

“Don't think I haven't noticed how skilled you are with technology. We also work well together. You’ve hacked them before Darcy, don't be modest,” he answered.

Tony laughed, “You hacked the government? You just gave me one more reason to like you Lewis,” he said. “That actually works Selvig, no one will think to question Darcy's presence. Loki has his own method of remaining undetected.”

Darcy considered it and she nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah…yeah I'll do it!” She was happy to feel involved. A lot was at stake. Loki looked slightly worried. He almost looked pissed off that Erik suggested that she go. She barely knew this person and she felt as though he was stepping over the line. She got up from the table and headed for the coffee station that she now knew was in the other room.

“I don't think it's safe for you to be near the Tesseract,” Loki said from right behind her as she refreshed her cup. “It's dangerous…”. He was so close she felt his breath at the back of her neck.

Darcy turned around quickly and looked up at him, gaze steeled. She disregarded the fact that he was super attractive. She wasn't going to tolerate a perfect stranger getting into her business. “Look man, I don't know how things work out there in space…but here women contribute. We aren't an ass backwards chauvinistic society who underestimates…”

Darcy was waving around her hands and pointing at him. The words were lost as she raved at him, fiery eyed in her temper. Loki believed that she was the most beautiful when impassioned this way. He barely felt himself as he put his hands on her shoulders to calm her. He drew up her chin with his index finger and claimed her lips. She didn't resist, she actually deepened the kiss and reached up into his hair. She pulled lightly on his hair and suddenly yanked her head back, dazed.

She shook her head no and pushed back into the coffee machine. Her eyes were wide, but not in fear…it was something else. She placed both hands up in front of her and tilted her head. She searched his eyes for something. She couldn't put her finger on it.

“My apologizes, my lady…it will not happen again,” he said as backed away slowly. “I don't know what came over me. I do not presume to have the right…” He swept out of the room, leaving Darcy in her confusion. _What the hell was that about? And why did it feel…right?_

@@@@@@@@@


	10. Midgardian Girls Aren't Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...I try to stay at weekly updates and then...life happens. Darcy feels way too comfortable in the tower and she doesn't know why. Tony is Dr. Love and Loki gets his groove back.
> 
> We get a glimpse of the enemy... He's closer than people expect.

Darcy was backed up against the coffee station, breathless. She closed her eyes and sucked in some oxygen. She felt slightly dizzy and her chest burned.

“Darce, you ok?” Jane was suddenly next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. Darcy opened her eyes and nodded. She waved away Jane's concern as she prepared them two cups.

“It's ok Jane, it's just a fuck-ton of info, ya feel me?” she handed Jane a cup and took a tentative sip of her own.

“Yeah, isn't it awesome?” Jane's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. “I can't believe the opportunity that exists here. Who would have thought it would be with Stark,” she said.

“Jane, it's dangerous too. I know it doesn't seem that way now, but something is coming. This is bigger than all of us, I've got a feeling. We have to look out for each other,” Darcy said.

“Of course, we always..." Jane said.

“But Jane, we’re gonna separate,” Darcy interrupted and continued as she took another sip, “I just worry about you. Who's gonna make sure you like, sleep…or eat?”

“Oh Darce, stop...it’s gonna be all right. I'm sure Stark has people for that.”

“Yeah, real sciencey people who know all about your sciencey stuff. You'll be awesome…”  Darcy pouted as she kicked the ground.

“Don't be ridiculous, no one is as good as you are! Your mission with Erik sounds...terrifying, I should be the one worrying about you two,” Jane finished her coffee as the two women headed to the door. “You're going with that Prince Loki…he seemed to be paying some special attention to you...”

“It's fucking creepy! He's hot and whatnot, it's just...strange. What the hell would a dude like that want with me? A roll in the hay to sow his ‘royal oats’. Screw that,” Darcy said as she grabbed her messenger bag.

She looked up to Jane and saw the smug face of Tony Stark. He was giving her a peculiar look. Darcy brushed it off. He chuckled to himself and opened the door to show them out.

“Ok guys, lemme show you to where you're sleeping. Jane and Darcy will share. Erik, your place will be across the hall from the girls. If you have any questions my AI JARVIS can help you out. Just holler,” Tony said.

He led them though the tower facility, and it was no less than impressive. It had every convenience, the décor was sleek and modern. Darcy felt strange sense of déjà vu as they approached the rooms. Tony opened the door and gestured inside. “The Tesseract team meets after dinner in conference room A. There are some local takeout menus on the counter over there. I highly recommend the shawarma... it's amazing. Later,” he said, leaving the ladies to their rooms.

Jane looked at her watch and called over to Erik, “Hey, get settled and come over about 5, we’ll order out.” He nodded and made his way into his room and closed the door.

Darcy meanwhile was taking in the surroundings. It was familiar, yet not. She hummed to herself as she walked to the bedrooms and claimed one for her own. She stretched out onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

@@@@@@@@@

On a desolate rock…light years and dimensions away from Earth, a being peered longingly into the in-between. Through the mists, his lover waited. She beckoned him with her siren’s call. He ground his teeth and pounded his fist on his throne. It was beyond obsession. He would make her see!

The Asgardian continued to toy with him, trying in vain to rewrite his fate. Thanos lost count how many times it had been this way. How often the Trickster had denied him of his love. Cheated him. He grew tired.

There had never been anyone the Asgardian valued…until now. And a human at that.. so fragile. Her end would come in the slowest and most painful way possible. She was marked for him, just begging to be taken.

How delightfully sweet her agony would be. It was no longer of consequence if Loki cooperated, as he had found another, more desperate and more hungry than he had ever been. Thanos just wanted to make him suffer now.

He would tear the universe apart to take his due, and use whomever he needed to achieve his ends. He turned slowly to face his ‘guest’ and handed the man…not a man, his scepter.

“You will bring me the Tesseract. We can complete your life's work together. You will rule them all. But first, I need you to do something for me,” Thanos said.

@@@@@@@@@

The target buckled as another dagger whipped through the air and sank deep into the padding. The Asgardian prince, usually the personification of composure, deftly prepared another. He heard the door swing and someone clearing their throat.

He spun to face the person who disturbed his ‘therapy session’. It was Tony, a curious half smile on his face.

“Wanna talk about it, Romeo?” He said, eyeing the damage done to the prior targets. “Pretty soon we won't anything left for the other kids to play with.”

Loki turned away and his dagger flew from his outstretched hand and sunk home. “I desire not your advice nor your company,” he said.

“I see…well for the record…you did come on a little…strong. Not that you asked for advice anyhow. Not that you need…” Loki cut him off with an icy glare. Tony clammed up and headed back out of the gym, humming to himself. Loki then hung his head and shook it, scrubbed his hands through his slick hair.

“I may require…” Tony paused with his hand on the door, but did not turn around, “I may not be versed in the ways of Midgardian women,”  
Loki offered hesitantly. Tony spun back around, smiling brightly.

“You're in luck! I happen to be the premier authority on women of Earth. You go get cleaned up and we'll...” Tony said.

His eyes widened as Loki flicked his wrist and was instantly was changed into fresh clothes. He had seen Loki use his illusion magic many times by now, but it was still impressive.

“Riiight…and you keep telling me you're not a wizard,” Tony said as he opened the door to the gym. Loki groaned as he followed Tony out..

They walked down the hall, Loki still all tension. They took the elevator all the way up to the penthouse. Tony walked into the kitchen and reached into the fridge and grabbed two beers and handed one to Loki.

“J, have some lunch for two sent up…I think Thai,” Tony said. He opened his beer and took a chair at the island. He looked at Loki and gestured at him to begin.

Loki blew out a breath, “When Future Darcy came to me, she was bespelled with a marriage rune. This makes her my...wife. This Darcy carries a remnant of the spell, I know not how,” he said as he set the bottle cap spinning rapidly.

“Ohhhh….wow.”

“I find it hard enough to resist her without the aid of the binding rune. I had thought bringing her near would keep her safe. I hadn't anticipated…this,” Loki said as he drained his beer.

The food arrived and Tony set it on the table and dished it out. The two of them sat in silence. Tony then swallowed and washed it down with the beer.

He thought for a moment. “And now you have to spend an awful lot of time with her, working together,” he said. Loki nodded.

“Ok, what do you want out of this? What's your play with her? What can be done to minimize distraction? Should I take you off the Tesseract mission?” Tony asked.

Loki shook his head no. He knew Thor would not be a suitable substitute for him. In addition to that, he was working with Tony on the Avengers Initiative recruiting. He couldn't be spared.

“So you're gonna suck it up and deal with it,” Tony said, “and that's gonna take some self control on your part.”

Loki nodded again. Tony then furrowed his brows. “Or…you can be really charming and make her interested…” Loki half smiled at that.

“You have to remember that this Darcy isn't the same person. She doesn't have the same experiences or trauma that shaped her personality,” Tony said.

“Yes that is true.”

“So find out who this girl is! You've read the file but that's only a piece of paper. Lacks dimension.” Loki thought about it, and he was right. He needed to concentrate on getting to know Darcy, who she is before Thanos and losing everyone who is dear to her.

@@@@@@@@@

Darcy stuck her head hesitantly into the conference rooms, scanning for errant Norse Gods. She didn't see anyone so she walked in took a chair and started to scan her notes.

Erik and Jane were still in the apartment on a science bender. For some reason even an offhanded comment about sushi can lead to a physics debate. Darcy left to the meeting so she wouldn't have to observe them while mentally face palming in the corner. Erik said he would join her shortly.

She heard the door opening slightly and smelled the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Just as she was about to look up over her glasses, a steaming cup was set down beside her. It was Loki.

She glared at him as he put his hands up in surrender and backed away, finding himself a seat at opposite side of the table. She then raised her eyebrow at the coffee. She slowly reached out and took a sniff.

“You didn't put ruffies in here by any chance?” She asked.

“I don't get your meaning.”

“Right. Space prince…I forgot...”

Darcy decided to take her chances with the Java and began to drink it. Satisfied with the preparation, she went back to her notes. She could feel him staring, but she was determined to continue ignoring him.

“I owe you an apology,” he said.

“Do ya now?” She asked, voice laced with sarcasm.

“I deserve that,” he replied. She rolled her eyes at him. The immature gesture only made his smile wider. _What the fuck is up with this guy?_

“Yeah, you do. Are we clear now that you are to stay out of this space?” She waved her arms about her person in a wide arc.

“Most assuredly,” he said, lowly. His voice had a velvety quality that tickled Darcy's spine as the words poured out of his mouth. _Gah! No, stop with the sexy!_

“Ok then. I hope that clears things up,” she said, trying hard not to notice his throat constrict as he swallowed.

"Quite. I was merely attempting to make amends and come to an accord. It is my most sincere desire to get to know you…infinitely better,” he answered in a tone that was way to sensual to be legal. _His voice should be a registered weapon, slayer of panties…_

“…don't you agree?” He asked.

“Wha? Oh…uh sorry I didn't catch that…” Darcy said as her face went a little pink. _Oh God I hope he can't like read minds…_

“Looking forward to working together, that's all,” he said.

“Yeah…totally…” _I’m sooooo not gonna survive this assignment…_

Darcy groaned to herself as Erik, Tony, and Bruce walked in to start the meeting. As the lights dimmed and JARVIS began the virtual presentation, she looked over and noticed Loki was focused intently on the content. She then caught his eye as he nodded and smiled at her respectfully. It totally did not give her goosebumps. Not at all.

@@@@@@@@@


	11. The Fire has Been Lit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I was ill. Now I'm no longer ill and I bring you an overdue update...
> 
> Darcy perfects her art with Stark. Darcy misses a big detail in Jane's life. Loki and Darcy find the best way to combat UST. Sexy times ahead...
> 
> Oh and Jane knows how to land an Asgardian Prince.

The next few weeks were dizzying to Darcy. She was amazed at her capacity to learn. Between meetings, reading, and general study in the lab under Team Science she felt almost prepared to head out to the Mojave…almost prepared.

She realized she had been developing a “thing” for the mysterious Asgardian prince, Loki. Even though they hadn't spent any one-on-one time together, she was around him… a lot. He was an extremely intelligent, insightful, and talented guy, and that was even without taking into consideration his magical ability.

She found that whenever they were together, she stood a little too close.  She went out of her way to touch him.  Whenever he showed her something he lingered a bit too long.  She found it hard to continue to fight the attraction.  Not to forget about the fact that he was a bonafide sorcerer.  That kind of power was, for lack of a better term, wicked sexy.

Darcy decided if there was one thing she could wish for, it would be to do magic. It was fascinating, and when he started to do illusions… she simply could not tear her eyes from him. He acknowledged her attentions with a slight nod or a wink. Otherwise he was a perfect gentleman, completely invested in getting himself and the team ready to infiltrate the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility.

Tony was able to provide a notebook his father had used while studying the Tesseract. From those schematics, Tony had been able to synthesize a new element which closely resembled and behaved like the Tesseract. He was calling it ‘badassium’, which Darcy thought was hilarious… Stark's legal team however, did not.

What S.H.I.E.L.D. did know, was that Tony Stark was funding a venture to study how his element would interact with the Tesseract. He was sending Dr. Erik Selvig, Dr. Hans Gruber, and their assistant Darcy Lewis, to perform tests on the cube. Apparently Director Fury was anxious to discover how to make the cube work, since it had lain dormant since WWII. He agreed to full access, and didn't even question the fact that Tony gave Loki the secret identity of the bad guy in Die Hard.

What S.H.I.E.L.D did not know, was that Darcy was going to use some of Stark's toys along with her homegrown hacking skills, and grab data from the facility for Tony to assess. She had been working with Tony daily and honing her skills. He was impressed, and that said a lot.

Today was one of those days. Darcy was in Tony's workshop, playing a game she liked to call ‘Poke JARVIS’. She would play around in the mainframe and try to avoid being caught by the AI. It had been twenty minutes, and she had managed to go undetected for the entire time.

“I can't believe he didn't see you… I don't know whether to be impressed with you or pissed at him,” Tony said as he switched off the privacy in his workshop, "OK that's enough for today…. Hey J, you're fired and I'm replacing you with a human,” Tony called out into the room.

“Sir? As wonderful as Miss Lewis is, she may as she says, kill you where you stand,” JARVIS said.  Darcy and Tony were like two peas in a pod, but the AI was right, she'd probably end up killing him.

Darcy snickered as she gathered up her things to head down to the lab and see Jane. “Later Tony,” she said as she breezed towards the door.

“Hey kid… you're doing real well.  Sincerely.  I'm sure you will be more than ready when the time comes. You won't be going in blind either… I've got some toys for you…” Darcy paused at the door as Tony caught her attention.

“Ooooooohhhh whatcha got for me huh? Superspy stuff?” Darcy ran back over to the workbench, eyes wide. She was like a kid in a candy store looking through the the assorted gadgets.

“Here's one. Piñata for a cricket. Open it away from your face,” Darcy scrunched up her nose at that, “Deters attackers. It's a tiny flare gun but don't underestimate it. Packs a punch. It's like tasing someone then running them over with a car. Also take these jump drives. I'll have some more stuff for you later,” Tony said.

"Wow thanks Tony! Ok, I'm headed down to Jane. See you later,” Darcy said as she shoved the new toys into her messenger bag.

Darcy walked out of the workshop and hit the elevator button. She whistled to herself as the car ascended to the lab floors. She suddenly imagined a cricket hitting a tiny piñata and her eyes started to tear as she did a poor job of holding in her laughter.

She walked out of the elevator straight into Loki. Damn him always in the wrong place at the wrong time. He looked at the tears and his expression was instantly distressed then angry. She shook her head and held out her hand to stop him from going on some murderous tangent.

“No…no it's ok…I'm…laughing…” She said through breathless giggles. She took in deep breaths and slowly returned to normal, relatively speaking. “Uh…I was picturing something really absurd…ya had to be there to get it,” she tried to explain.  She placed her hand on his chest.

"I see." Loki's previous concern gave way to a neutral expression once more.

“Ok, well I'm going…so…” Darcy stammered and turned towards the labs. _When did I become so nervous around him? Maybe because we haven't been alone like, at all, since the infamous coffeemaker liplock._ She felt his eyes on her back momentarily, then his measured footsteps as he followed her.

“They're not in the lab,” he said.

Darcy spun on her heel and eyed him suspiciously. “Since when is Jane a they? What do you know Lokes, spill it,” she said poking his chest with her finger.

“For one so observant, it's a shock you didn't see it sooner. Perhaps you have been too wrapped up in your own endeavors…” Loki teased.

Darcy slapped his shoulder. He smirked at the contact. He was content to have her poke and slap at him as much as needs be. It made him remember how feisty she could be in more intimate pursuits.  His mind began to wander and she waved her hand in front of his face.

“Hellooooooo. Jane. Where is she?”

“Why don't you try the Observation deck. As it happens, I was headed that way. I shall accompany you.”

Darcy huffed and rolled her eyes. _What the hell is he talking about. What did I miss? He's talking crazy._ “Lead the way, God of Smug-ness.”

@@@@@@@@@

Jane’s toes were curling in her boots. The observation deck was chilly, but she was warm under her blanket. Something else was making her warm as well. She watched in awe as gifted hands sketched out a simple illustration of Yggdrasil. In all her years of research, she couldn't begin to describe the feeling of elation. She was right. Vindicated.

It wasn't the only the feeling she was having. She stole glances at Thor.  He was nothing she had expected. She though that he was all brawn with little brains, but she was wrong. She had gotten to know him more recently. Darcy was busy training and studying as was Loki, so it had given her and Thor time to bond.

Thor was a little slower at acclimating than his brother. He found that in the company of Dr. Foster, he felt a lot less uncomfortable. She was kind as well as intelligent. She had grace and an undeniable beauty. She didn't flaunt it though, she was terribly unassuming and without vanity. She was quite a departure from the ladies of the court of Asgard. She made him miss his mother a little less, as the two had many similarities.

Thor finished his drawing and handed it to her. She smiled with warmth, her eyes alight. She handed him an ale and took a tentative sip of her own. The two started conversing in low tones, both smiling and heads inclined toward the other.

Darcy stood by the open doorway to the deck, mouth agape. She really did miss something. Usually nothing got past Darcy Lewis, but this time she was stumped. Jane…and Thor?? Gah...now she felt like a terrible friend. She really should pencil in some girl time pronto.

There was no indication that Jane even knew who Thor was, forget about being attracted to him. And there it was in plain sight. Jane was practically beaming. Darcy turned around and nearly smacked into Loki again.

“As I said, I was coming up here to find my brother, who is often in the company of your Dr. Foster,” Loki said gesturing to the two practically snuggling on the balcony.

“Touché. So what now? She was my lunch date,” Darcy said crisply.

“Well, as I am also without company for the mid-day meal, it is my suggestion that we partake it together,” he said. She took a moment to mull it over. She weighed the pros and cons, but ultimately curiosity got the better of her.

“What the hell, why not? Are you allowed to like, leave?”

“That is a good question. I had not thus far, and it had been implied that I shan't. I take it would be better if I stayed,” Darcy took the bait and looped her arm through his.

“Or as we say in English...no. C’mon Shakespeare, we can order in from your place. I need to see how much nicer your pad is than mine,"she paused and looked him dead in the eyes, ”you gotta promise me that you won't get all…handsy up in my person, etcetera…”

"I shall refrain from any and all…uninvited…contact,” he said with a totally intentional air of mischief. Darcy groaned and rolled her eyes. She momentarily imagined his hands all over in places they shouldn't be and she suppressed a shudder. _Man, he's good at this!_

“Uh…gosh you're a tricky sonofabitch. Ok fine,” she huffed. They departed for Loki's rooms with her muttering to herself about slaying undergarments. She was an enigma to him still. But she was slowly warming up to him. He decided he liked this Darcy very well. She was far from jaded, she was appropriately cautious, but overall a much lighter and jovial person.

Her body was quite a bit softer from lack of battle training, and in his eyes this only enhanced her allure. She appreciated the tools of sarcasm and was entertaining in her own right. She was also highly intelligent, a quality most likely overlooked and underutilized by Foster and Selvig.

He felt the traces of magic she held, but to date still had not found a way to counteract or remove it. He was half tempted to ask Frigga for help. It would be shameful to admit that he did not have all the answers. However, prideful behavior is not warranted when lives are at risk. He could contact Asgard later. It would be prudent to resolve this before they departed to the desert.

“I want Thai,” she said as they entered the elevator. She pursed her lips and watched the numbers change on the display.

“Yes. Whatever the lady desires.”

She began to laugh again, that wholehearted chuckle that was so common to her. “Were you expecting someone else, cause I don't see any ladies here,” she said through laughter. Loki smiled and began to snicker as well as they walked down the hall to his rooms.

“You are indeed atypical for a woman, Midgardian or otherwise. I must say...I like it,” he said. She hummed to herself but didn't reply. The flush on her cheeks gave her away. She didn't like to admit it, but he was getting under her skin, and not in a bad way.

Loki opened his door and gestured for Darcy to enter. She surveyed the rooms, and as expected they were a bit larger the ones she shared with Jane. The décor was homey in a Viking sort of way. Various weaponry and carvings adorned the walls. She supposed it was stuff they brought from Asgard.

She sat at the breakfast bar as Loki dug out the menu. She pointed out shrimp pad Thai, extra spicy. He opened and handed Darcy a beer.

She started to thumb absently through a notebook on the table while he gave their orders to JARVIS. She paused on a page with a hand drawn illustration of the silver scarring on her wrist. She assumed it was scarring, but according to the very neatly written notes, it was a binding rune. Darcy read intently until she nearly choked on her beer. She narrowed her eyes at her host.

“Marriage rune? What the fuck Loki? Did you do this to me?” Darcy flashed her wrist at him expectantly. “I can't even with you man. You've been lying to me!”

"Darcy, allow me an opportunity to explain…”  he said calmly and evenly.

Darcy jumped out of the chair and backed away from him. Her eyes darted around like a wounded animal. The hurt and betrayal was painted plainly on her face. “How? I don't understand…I had a terrible dream…Jane said I was sick…so sick.  I thought I was dead. I woke up with these marks,” Darcy paced about the dining area running her hand along the markings on her wrist.

“Darcy. You must calm yourself. Yes…you're partially correct. I do know what happened. It is a very long story. I assure you that I shall tell you everything. You must trust me though,” Loki took small steps towards her with his hands out. He came much closer. “Can you trust me Darcy?”  This seemed to be a common theme between the two of them.  He was incapable of deceit with Darcy.

She stood still fighting tears and nodding her head slightly. He came to face her but she didn't make a move to leave. He placed his arms on her shoulders.

“Is this alright?” He asked.

She nodded her head in response. He walked her over to the couch and sat her down. He sat down next to her and took in a deep breath. She was blotting at her eyes with a tissue. He wasn't sure if she was ready for this truth, but keeping it from her was no longer feasible.

“I asked for you to accompany Drs. Foster and Selvig. I did this because I knew you. What are your thoughts about…past lives…or parallel lives,” he asked her gently.

She sniffled. “You mean like reincarnation?”

“Something of the like. Do you recall when we spoke about the Infinity stones? The time gem specifically?”

“Yeah, it can be used to manipulate time…wait did someone do that to me?”

“It would seem, that I did…a future version of myself did. It was only to protect you. It appears that I would have destroyed us all, if left to my own devices,” Loki ran his hand through his hair, shoulders tensing.

Darcy listened intently to Loki’s explanation of her journey to the past to save the future. He seemed to be leaving out some minor details, but for the most part he painted a vivid picture of how things happened. She began to understand a little more about Loki and his intentions. In addition to that, he had detailed how ‘the Asgardians were into everything’ as Tony liked to say.

He laid all his cards out on the table. What he didn't explain was the kiss, and Darcy was able to read between the lines there. She felt a fire brewing between them. Each furtive glance and brush of a hand intensified the feeling.

She knew now that she must have had a relationship with him that was deeper than friendship. The door buzzed, probably their lunch.

Loki tended to the delivery while Darcy made her way back to the table. She drank her beer in silence as he set up a plate for her and slid it across the counter. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, so she dove into the noodles gratefully.  After her hunger was satisfied, she felt a wave of curiosity and became incredibly bold.

“So what you haven't explained is why all the flirting…why kiss me? Is there...was there...something between us?” Darcy asked.  Loki chuckled, she was nothing if not direct. _Two can play at that game my dear._

“I was, and I am attracted to you. I cared for the other you I had met. She loved the version of me who sent her back. It's really not that complicated. It's a simple equation that comes back to the same common denominators," he gave her a pointed glance and her pulse quickened under his attentions.

She waved her arm at him to divert his attentions. “Ok what about this? Does this mean…we’re married? Have you thought about how to resolve this?”

“What if I care not about resolving it? I like what is happening between us. Can you not feel it?” He asked as he rounded the counter.

“There's something else though...what about my nightmare? Someone's in my head, and my dreams. It's not safe,” Darcy said as her breathing quickened and the air grew thick. Loki leaned down and whispered against her ear.

“I will keep you safe. I am bound…to protect you,” his breath was hot on her neck. She lost all sense of propriety as he nuzzled her.

"Ahhhhhhhh, bad Loki, bad…so bad,” she groaned. He had chiseled away at her resolve. The reasons that she had continued to invent to keep herself at a distance seemed matter less and less.

She wrapped her arms about his neck and dropped out her chair to stand against him. She felt him pause, and for a moment she heard only the sounds of hearts beating ferociously. He looked into her eyes as he locked her in his embrace.

“Do I have your permission to be,” he glanced around and across her body “all up in here, Lady Darcy?” She smirked at the use of her vernacular. She reached up and ran her hand down his jaw.

“I encourage you to be…less than gentle…” She whispered into his mouth. He needed no more affirmation than that as he claimed her lips, and it was like home. He enjoyed her taste and the little sounds she made as he explored her body with his lips and fingertips.

“I am not a fan of unresolved sexual tension, so let's resolve it…” she was so delightfully forward. Loki was more than happy to oblige her, but he felt something new. Was it guilt? He hadn't really told her everything. He tore himself away for a moment.  Her hand was at his belt. He grasped it and kissed her knuckles. She looked up at him, her lips swollen and hair mussed, a look confusion in her eyes.

“There are some pieces that I haven't told you. Darcy I,” She put her fingers up to his lips to silence him.

“Look…I already decided that I want to sex you up, like...right now. If anything you are about to say is likely to…I don't know…make me want to slap you…do us both a favor, and shelve it. Take me to the bedroom and whatever it is...we can talk about it later,” Darcy moved her hand down and left it to rest against his erection, which was currently straining against his trousers.

"Are you certain?”

“Absolutely.”

He growled and picked her up bridal style and made towards his room. He pushed the door open with his shoulder and slammed it shut with his foot. Darcy heard the door latch but that must have been done with magic.

He placed her on her feet at the foot of the bed. He pulled of his shirt and began kissing her thoroughly once again. She toyed with his belt buckle, he felt her work as she unclasped it. Her fingernails ran gently above the boundary of his trousers, teasing him.

Her ministrations emboldened him. He pulled her cardigan up and over her head, leaving her in skinny jeans and a black lace garment which emphasized her beautiful bosom. She slid off her jeans leaving a matching lacy undergarment cut in a most flattering manner.

She looked more radiant than any lady of Asgard, her chocolate curls strewn about her shoulders. She again reached for his trousers, easing them down. As his manhood sprung free, she looked a bit nervous. He took her by the hand and lay her down on the bed.

He climbed over her, nipping at her pulse points and licking her earlobe. He whispered words of passion and encouragement to her as he caressed her breast through the garment. She sighed and moaned as he ran his tongue down to her nipple. He pulled down the lace to gain access and teased her some more.

She grabbed his hand and led it down to the garment of lace separating them.  He eased it down and then gently parted her folds. He eased in one finger and by Valhalla she was soaking wet. He used his thumb to circle around her clit as he eased in another finger and steadily increased increased the pace.

She moaned and rocked back and forth furiously against his hand. He felt her hand grasp at his cock and stroke it gently. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He wanted nothing more to be inside of her, but he could tell by the tightness of her that she needed some specific attention first.

He moved slowly down her body and parted her legs. He tasted the heat there, and her sweetness. He continued his assault on her clit with his tongue as he worked in another finger. She writhed and moaned his name in an incoherent and obscenity laden chant.  He felt her come to completion unexpected quickly.

“Loki, I need you now...get back up here,” she groaned impatiently. He pulled himself up and hovered over her as she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. She began to reach for his member but hesitated.

“Can you, can we…look I'm too young to be a mom…are we..” She stammered. It was endearing to see one so direct and talkative lose her words.

“My seed will create no child within your womb. I have seen to it.”

She wasted no time then and lined the head of his cock up against her entrance. He placed one hand under her hip and the other against her cheek. He searched her eyes as he sheathed himself within her. Once he was fully seated, he stroked her face.

“Am I hurting you,” he asked.

“No..it's good. It's better than good, just move,” she answered with a twitch of her hips. She ground against him to emphasize her point.

“Sweet Darcy, I shall not hold long if you keep at that,” he moaned. He kissed her again as he began to increase the rhythm of his strokes. She ran her nails down his back and pulled him in deeper.  He lost himself in her softness and warmth.  He slowed down in order to ensure that he didn't finish too quickly.

“I already came…this is all about you now,” came her answer. He blew out his breath to steady himself.  He wasted no time and grasped the back of her thigh, raising her leg against his shoulder and began to fuck her faster and harder. She clenched tightly around his cock.

“Oh my fuck Loki! So fucking good,” she ran her hands up his chest and he dropped down against her body. He drove into her like mad until he spilled his seed within her heat. She pulled him close and they lay there in a tangled heap, breathless and sated.

They lay there for awhile, quiet. He flipped them over and and she lay her head against his chest. He held her close to his heart. He knew it now, this woman would be the death of him. She was right on one account, be found it easier to keep focused now that he had bedded her.

She made to get up and he pulled her back. “No. Now that I've brought you to my bed, I won't let you leave.”  He pulled her closer once more.

“Loki, I need to use the bathroom, lemme up,” Darcy answered. He reluctantly released her.  She donned his black button down shirt and left the room.  He closed his eyes in contentment.

Just as he began to drift off, he heard the shower turn on. He hesitated for a moment, then thought of Darcy standing naked in the spray. Rivulets of water streaming down her bare breasts. He jumped out of bed and wasted no time in joining her.

@@@@@@@@@@

Jane looked around Thor's rooms, which were quite expansive. He needed to stop in and grab some things before he accompanied her back to the lab. She sat down at the counter and noticed a familiar bag partially opened with the contents spilling out. It was Darcy's. _Darcy? Is she, with…oh my gosh!_

Jane had been so busy lately she hardly noticed the friendship that sparked between Loki and Darcy. Thor had told her about it.  She knew in the beginning Darcy fought like hell against her attraction to Loki.  Every now and again he would come up in conversation and Jane saw her face light up.

Darcy must be here, and by the looks of the hastily left meal she was probably...in his bedroom. _Well, well._ Jane was damn proud. Darcy had always had abysmal luck with guys. Despite their obvious cultural differences, Jane felt that Loki and Darcy made a sweet couple. Jane felt a little off kilter, having such a strong attraction to Thor. Now she felt a little less alone in her pursuits.

She noticed a that cute little device that looked like a laser pointer had rolled out of Darcy's bag. She picked it up and began to study it, wondering how it turned on.

An unfortunate sequence of events ensued. Thor walked in and startled Jane. She accidentally activated the flare at him and laid him flat on his back.

Loki, hearing the commotion, ran in after Thor. Jane's hands flew to her mouth in sheer embarrassment as she rushed to the ground to tend to him. Darcy followed closely behind and turned to face Loki who was doubled over with laughter. Darcy slapped his shoulder.

“Darcy what was that…thing?! I thought it was a laser pointer. Oh God…Thor? Thor can you hear me?” Jane yelled.

Loki examined his brother. “You needent fret Dr. Foster. With his Asgardian composition he should be fine shortly. He may have a slight headache is all,” Loki said.

“Well that's one way to catch a man, Jane,” Darcy said. Jane rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Now, now Janey, don't blame me.  Next time don't go through someone else's Tony Stark toys. You gotta admit Jane, you knocked out the God of Thunder with lightning. That's really something,” Darcy patted Janes shoulder.

“She's right Dr. Foster. We are a warrior culture. This will only serve to raise you in his esteem,” Loki offered.

Darcy mouthed to Loki ‘we can talk later?’ to which he nodded. She blew him a flirty kiss and tapped Jane on the shoulder.

“Hey, let's get back to the lab. Loki will sort this out. It's alright it was an accident,” Darcy soothed Jane as she grabbed her bag and they walked out together.

Loki knelt down and applied his to fingertips to Thor's temples. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned. “Brother how fare thee?” Loki asked.

“What happened? Was I struck down by lightning?” Thor asked rubbing his head.

“That brother, was Dr. Foster.”

Thor smiled brightly. “You don't say? My that woman is one surprise after another. Is she still here?”

“She felt terrible, Darcy walked her down to the labs,” Loki said. Thor studied Loki's face, and his smile became impossibly wide.

“Why brother, you finally professed your love for the Lady Darcy. I'm impressed. It's so unlike you to relentlessly pursue someone so elusive,” Loki stuck his hands in his pockets and smirked.

“I do not know what you're on about Thor,” he replied.

“Haha! Look at the two of us! Who would have thought being stationed on Midgard would prove so satisfying in pursuit of the fairer sex,” Thor said.

“Oh, you have no idea brother,” Loki said as he grabbed two ales and handed one to Thor.

@@@@@@@@@

Erik Selvig was obsessively studying Howard Stark's Tesseract notes.  It was his higher purpose.  A voice kept telling him that he would unlock her secrets.  And he could.  He would learn all of her secrets.  So many things she had to show him.  He read and read.  Rarely slept unless one of the girls reminded him to.  He didn't need to sleep...he needed to unlock the Tesseract.  Set her free so that her true master could find his higher purpose.  His true master.  He would please his true master and unlock the Tesseract...

@@@@@@@@@


	12. What Makes Us Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik succumbs to a mystery illness. Loki searches for a way to reverse Hela's curse. Jane and Darcy have girl time. Loki returns and realizes what he's been missing. Darcy learns the nature of her disturbing visions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay... I had severe writers block. This chapter just wouldn't go... it happens sometimes. I don't like posting stuff when I'm not 100% happy with it. Also I'm unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine all mine :). Thanks for the continued feedback!

Darcy was back in the lab transcribing Jane’s notes. Once Jane was convinced that she hadn't blown it with Thor, she reverted back to Science!Jane instantly. Her cell went off and she ignored it per usual.  Darcy noticed the display and saw it was Jane's father.  She answered.

"Hey there doc, what's up?  Yeah... ok... distracted yes... 'Science-mode' ... yeah hang on..."  Darcy waved her hand in front of Jane's face.  "Jane!  Jane!  Phone... It's your dad!!"

Jane looked up, wide eyed.  She reflexively grabbed the phone and left to take the call. After a few minutes of silence a noise from the other side of the lab startled Darcy. Her head shot around to see what fell. She jumped out of her chair and ran over to the workstation on the far side of the glass wall.

“Erik?!” Darcy reached over to Erik, who was slumped over a table. She tried to look at his face. His eyes were closed and he was sweating profusely. “Oh God! JARVIS!! I need help down here…” Darcy yelled to the AI as she used what strength she had available to her to hold him up.

“Yes Miss Lewis. I have scanned Dr. Selvig’s vital signs, they are stable,” he replied. She relaxed a bit and leaned up against the table next to him. The door flew open, Jane and Bruce strode in to assess the situation. Jane ended her call and jammed her phone into her back pocket.

“Darce, what happened?” Jane asked as the three attempted to reposition Erik onto the nearby couch. Darcy was huffing and puffing, her nerves getting the best of her. Erik’s eyes twitched behind the lids.

“Dunno, I was typing and heard him fall over. He didn't look too good beforehand… but he brushed me off. Said he had a cold so I made him some herbal tea and he went back to ignoring me,” Darcy said with a frown.

“He has been a little withdrawn lately, he goes through phases like that here and there so I didn't think too much about it,” Jane admitted.

“We should probably get him back to his room. JARVIS, can you call Thor up from the gym?” Bruce said.

Darcy looked closely at Erik’s face. He didn't have a fever. Why was he so sweaty then? Her hand slipped and her wrist made contact his forehead. The runic scarring there started to tingle and her vision grew dark. The acrid air choked her. She felt something familiar about the smell and voice she heard. A raspy, gravely voice that intoned her name. She shook her head violently and opened her eyes.

Darcy was still next to Jane tending to Erik in the lab. She could have sworn that, for a moment, she was elsewhere. Someplace dark and smoky.  It had happened before too, ever since they left New Mexico she had been plagued by visions and nightmares.  She hadn't told anyone... but right now the immediate concern was Erik.

Darcy ground her palm against her temple, a headache was starting to creep up on her. She bit her tongue and put it out of her head. Thor arrived and put his hand on Jane’s arm, bringing her back from her thoughts.

“Jane, Banner has told me what has happened to Erik. He and I shall take him to his apartment. We have a Midgardian healer meeting us there,” he said.

“I should be there. I'm his next of kin,” Jane said as she gathered her things to accompany them. “Darcy can you please hold down the fort until I speak with the doctor?” Darcy started to nod, but then thought about it for a minute.

“Sure but just one thing…Thor, I really feel your brother ought to have a look at him first,” Darcy said. Jane looked really confused and opened her mouth to say something but Darcy held her hand up.

“I know, I know. Loki isn't a healer…but just trust me. Something isn't right about Erik. It's his head. I can't explain why, but somehow I know Loki will be able to tell what's off about it,” Darcy reasoned.  She should also tell him about her visions.

“I'm sorry Lady Darcy, but my brother has left for Asgard. Rather hastily, I must admit. I am certain he will return shortly. He never stays too long as he prefers Midgard of late,” Thor said.

“Shit. Ok well when he comes back he should really see Erik,” Darcy said. She picked at her sweater absently as she tried to hide her disappointment. The timing of his sudden flight home was a little unnerving, but Darcy pushed those feelings to the side.

“I shall tell him,” Thor said. He gently patted Darcy's shoulder. Sensing her confusion, he added, “Loki is quite fond of you, my lady. I am certain he counts the moments until he is able to see you once more.”

Darcy blushed furiously and covered her face with her hand. She sat back down at her computer to finish her transcription. Thor could be quite charming and sensitive. Jane was very lucky to have him.

“Thanks big guy,” she replied. Jane gave Thor an approving look then gave the lab one long, last look. A sad look... it took an awful lot to tear Jane away from her research.

“I'll call you when I find out more,” Jane said to Darcy as she left the lab, Thor carrying Erik out and Bruce close behind.

All alone in the lab, Darcy couldn't help feeling as though she was being watched again. Not in a creepy stalker way as per usual, more like a ‘angel on my shoulder’ kinda way. She took a deep breath, and realizing how silly that was, resumed her work.

@@@@@@@@@

Loki had spent most of his day in the libraries of Vanaheim, looking for information related to the curse upon Darcy. One benefit of his having become intimate with her was allowing him a better understanding of who had acted upon her. Hela, mistress of Death and ruler of Niflheim.  Norns know how difficult it will be to rid Darcy of her corruption.

None knew much of Hel and her magic.  Those who did, feared her wrath and would not tell.

He found little and less in Vanaheim. The only alternative left was to speak with Frigga. Loki was worried that she might misjudge the situation given that Darcy was Midgardian. He was not entirely sure how much his mother had remembered of Future Darcy. She had seemed to genuinely like her, but was then unfazed by her disappearance. The fact remained that Frigga always knew more than she let on, likely she might already expect his questions. There was no avoiding her at this point.

Loki called for Heimdall and was engulfed by the Bifrost. He was again home in Asgard, in the Observatory. Well, not really his home. Not any longer.  His heart longed for a time that he felt at peace here.

“Good morrow, my Prince. Welcome back,” Heimdall greeted him.

“It is good to be back,” Loki said sincerely. “Heimdall, can you tell me…” Loki wasn't sure how to continue.  He wanted to ask about Darcy but didn't want to explain why.

“Your Lady fares well, highness. Her friend Selvig has fallen ill, he is being attended to,” Heimdall said.

“Do you…?” Loki narrowed his eyes at the guardian.

“I know you seek the Queen, as she is expecting you. Anything else you wish to know, you should ask her directly. Your horse has been summoned,” Heimdall said.

Loki closed his eyes and rolled his head back on his shoulders. “Well then. I can see how useful foresight has been today.” Loki said biting back the sarcasm in his tone.

Heimdall nodded in understanding as Loki walked out, mounted his horse, and galloped off towards the castle.

Asgard was timeless and changed not at all. This however, was the first time that Loki had returned to his home and wished he was somewhere else entirely. As Loki raced down the rainbow bridge he gazed upon the prefect sky. The pinks and azure swirled together without blemish. No storms, or even clouds for that matter.

In Loki's mind though, it paled in comparison to Midgard. Perfect in its imperfections. Beautiful and raw, dirty and unrefined. Rain, snow, clouds, winds, all manner of volatile weather. It made one feel so alive to see the great bounty of nature juxtaposed with the gritty citiscapes.

He realized that Midgard was a place he was accepted, no matter his background. He felt as though his life was only beginning there, and coming back to Asgard was looking to a past that was foreign to him.

He reached the stables and returned his horse, tossing her an apple. The stable hand bowed lowly as Loki nodded in acknowledgement and headed into the castle. A guard met him inside the doors, bowed and gestured towards the hall.

“The Queen awaits you, my prince. Her highness is in the study,” the guard said.  Apparently the whole of Asgard expected him.  How quaint.

“I'll find my own way,” Loki answered as he made his way to his mother's rooms. He hoped he wasn't wasting valuable time consulting her about Darcy.

@@@@@@@@@

Frigga watched the door through her mirror as she deftly pulled the shuttle through the shed on her grand loom. She heard the door click and saw her favorite son quietly enter. It amused her that he still tried to catch her unaware. She pretended that she hadn't seen him, just as she had since he was quite young.

She knew why he had come and it pained her that she was not permitted to aide him. She had seen through every method of divination available to her... that her son had found his twin flame. Knowing what had past in his other lifetimes, and what could be in this one, she was bound from interfering.

She saw the lines of anger etched upon his facade and worried that he wouldn't understand and would feel betrayed. He had been hurt so much already by her own hand.  She knew of one way she could help, but anything else undertaken must be at his hand alone.

“Mother, I see you were expecting me,” he said as he walked up behind Frigga and crossed his arms. She feigned surprise as she turned around to face him.

“How is your progress in Midgard? You are happy there. I can see it in your constitution. I have not seen you this satisfied in quite some time,” Frigga said. She looked upon her son fondly. Yes he did look healthy and hale. Much more so than any time on Asgard.

“Things are going well. You were right about Stark, he is a good compatriot. As well as a friend to me,” Loki said, refusing to lose his rigidity.

“What of Thor?” She asked.

“He is well, he has met someone. I am certain you know of her.  A Midgardian scientist. Her name is Jane,” She smiled at that.

“A learned woman and my son? That's quite interesting. I was under the impression that he favored a warrior, like Sif. What is their common ground?” Frigga was genuinely intrigued.

“Well, she is aiding him in his transition. She is naturally patient and kind.  Intelligent and curious. She has brought out the humility in Thor, making him appreciate her fragility and beauty. Despite her delicate nature, she is fiercely loyal,” Loki said. Frigga seemed satisfied with his explanation.  She knew all of these facts already, but Loki's assessment of Jane was an indicator of her son's growing closer.

“You have other questions though. Sit,” Frigga motioned to the chair by the terrace. She joined him and waited for him to begin his queries. He hesitated for a moment, cursed himself and sat down besides her.

“I'll not be obtuse. The Lady Darcy, I am certain you recall her, was touched by Hela. This happened when she left Asgard. Her future self merged with her present self. Now that I know what has happened, I must free her from this curse. No text I have found will detail how to do so. I see you know something, but it appears to me that you may not tell of it. So…what can you tell me?” Loki said.

"Well that's a surprise. You aren't angry with me?” Frigga said.

“No…just frustrated."

"I take it that you and she are... courting?  I am not sure what you call it on Midgard."

"I am not either.  I know that we are together and I desire the company of no other.  She is the same, but not...wait... you…approve?” Loki winced.

“I very nearly loved that girl!  Of course I do. I do wish I could help you. There are many things about your relationship with Darcy that you will not understand for quite some time.  Things I have seen but cannot say.”

Loki pondered on her meaning. She was not about to elaborate on the comment, an added annoyance. Frigga did look very concerned, to her credit. She cupped her hands together and opened them again. Loki caught a glimmer in her open palm. She reached down and held up a delicate silver chain. Hanging on it was midnight blue stone that naturally reflected a star.

“This pendant is for protection from psychic attacks and from the undead. It is a dark star sapphire, very rare and powerful.  I have placed additional charms on it that will activate, if and when necessary. Gift this to Darcy. I know that you care for her. Hela’s magic is strong, but so is mine,” Frigga said with a wink as she handed Loki the amulet.

Loki examined the chain and found it to be sturdier than it appeared. The stone was breathtaking and would complement Darcy's eyes. He could feel the thrum of magic resonating from it ever so slightly.

“She must not remove it under any circumstances, otherwise that would leave her vulnerable,” Frigga added. Loki nodded as be placed the amulet in his pocket to give to her when he returned to Midgard. Satisfied with the outcome of his visit, he relaxed a bit and enjoyed the afternoon catching up with his mother.

@@@@@@@@@

Darcy and Jane sat cross legged on the floor of their living room like a couple of teenagers. Erik was medically cleared and stabilized. The doctor said he had exhaustion and was to take a few days off from his work. Jane knew that wouldn't fly, so she sent for his daughter Inge to visit for a long weekend. If anyone could pull him away from work, it was Inge.

Jane was bubbling over with excitement because of the call she had received earlier in the day from her dad.  The girls had just done a picnic on the floor of small plates and split a bottle of Cabernet.

“Ok Foster, spill! What's got you so science-gasmy?” Darcy asked.

“Well, you know how my dad was working in theoretical astrophysics, that is before that field existed?” Jane asked. Darcy nodded. Erik and Jane’s father John had worked together before teaching at Culver. His work involved the study of gravitational waves.

John left Culver to work at the Laser Interferometer Gravitational-wave Observatory in Louisana. He has been there ever since searching the heavens for these waves, predicted by Einstein a century ago.

“So they did it! They detected the merger of two black holes a million light years away! We can see now that space-time bends. This discovery shows me I'm moving in the right direction... what with us already witnessing the Einstein-Rosen bridges and the data I've been provided to analyze...,” Jane absently brushed her eyes. “I'm just so proud of him, and proud to be a scientist today,” she said.

“Jane, that's amazing! Well let's toast then, to Doctor John Foster…science pioneer and 50% genetically responsible for the production of one Doctor Jane Foster! Genius scientist of multiple disciplines, and my friend,” Darcy said with enthusiasm.

Jane paused and looked at Darcy intently. “We are friends, aren't we?”

"Yeah bitch you couldn't lose me if you wanted to! Let Stark push all those overqualified lab monkeys at you…there ain’t nobody like me but me,” Darcy doubled over with giggles.

"You're probably my first friend in a very long time. I was never really able to connect with anyone, socially… just too wrapped up in school. I'm happy to have you Darcy. Really,” Jane said.

“Aw boss lady now you're gonna make me cry,” Darcy reached over and pulled Jane into a hug. “Stop. Fun times. Remember?” Darcy held back her sniffles. “Now let's watch The Notebook and give ourselves a real reason to cry.”

The girls laid on the floor in their pajamas and braided each others hair and painted toenails while they drank wine and watched the movie. Darcy was fairly certain that Jane didn't have too many sleepovers as a kid, so she made it as fun filled as possible. She even thew Jane's bra in the freezer.

As the credits rolled Jane was passed out on the floor drooling. Darcy nudged her and helped her up.

“Ok, here we go… off to bed with you,” she said as she walked Jane into her bedroom. She helped her into bed and tucked her in, then turned off the lights.

Darcy wasn't tired though, slightly tipsy and bored, yes. What to do, what to do? Sleeping was out of the question.  She looked out the window, and the skies were pretty clear. She decided to head up to the observation deck and check out the new telescope that Stark had installed for Jane. She grabbed her Cherry Garcia ice cream and a spoon, then put on her slippers belted her fluffy cloud robe. Even though it was summer, the air was thin and a tiny bit chilly up there.

The halls of Stark tower were quiet. Tony and Thor left to DC to pick up a relic that was in ice, whatever that meant. “J, can a lady get some illumination?” She said to the AI.

“Of course Miss Lewis. If you need anything else, Sir has instructed me to keep you comfortable,” he replied.

“Nah, I'm good. I'm gonna do some non-work sanctioned stargazing,” she said as she put her things down on one of the tables near the telescope. She brought the chair closer and got comfortable. She was told that this scope was powerful enough to observe Saturn’s rings, so she pointed or towards Scorpio and took a look. Just as as focused in, and felt the wind pick up and saw a bright light flash on the other side of the deck. The Bifrost site!

Darcy pulled back from the eyepiece and turned her head around in her seat. Striding down from the landing pad was Loki, in all his Asgardian finery. Darcy had to admit, the leather really did it for her. He really was fuck-hot.

She jumped out of her chair to meet him, but then took stock of her appearance. Flimsy jersey camisole nightgown and fluffy robe, with braids. He noticed her before she had a chance to consider it further.

“My my... Lady Darcy. I am but gone a day… already I have been replaced by your friends Ben and Jerry. It is a cruel thing, to be cast aside in such a… cold way,” he drawled, smirking at her. He wrapped his arms around her and toyed with her braids. “What is this? I like this look, it really is quite fetching.”

She slapped his chest. “Cut it out ass, stop your teasing,” she chided.

“I mean it, you look adorable. Delicious,” he kissed her neck and nipped at her ear. “I'm quite hungry… famished in fact.  A man starved."

He feasted on her with his eyes, stopping to gaze into hers.  "I was hoping to see you again, and here you are, just as I wanted,” he said in a low voice.

"Hold up… wait... just wait.  I just want to clarify… I mean what happened the other day, that was fun, like beyond fun…” Darcy trailed off. Loki knew in an instant what her hesitation was. He had left things unsaid, but she stopped him and bedded him regardless.  He left her feeling vulnerable.

He took a step back and nodded. He sent away his armor with a swipe of his hand in favor of something akin to Midgardian sleepwear.  Soft black lounge pants.

Loki sat down on the wide chaise lounge and motioned for her to sit besides him. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She pulled out her braids and pushed her hair over her shoulder and dug into her treat.  She tried control herself by immersing herself in the ice cream... ignoring his pectorals and rippling abs cut from marble.

"Yes, I believe I still owe you an explanation. I hope that you will not hate me when I'm done,” He spoke quietly into her hair.

"Hate you, are you kidding me?  I actually thought about you all day.  Especially when Erik got sick.  I touched him with the runes on my wrist...I swear Loki I went somewhere else..."

"I know of this. I apologize that this has befallen you."

“What's happening to me? Why am I having these visions?” Darcy asked.  She felt the stab of anxiety in her chest.

"You have a curse upon you, placed there by Hela, mistress of the Asgardian ‘underworld’, Hel.”

“The croaking half dead bitch?”

“You remember her?”

“Kind of, it was when I was sick back in Puente Antiguo, I thought it was a nightmare.”  Darcy breathed in and out slowly to calm herself.  Loki responded by pulling her closer and rubbing her shoulder.

“The soul of your future counterpart... left Asgard and was bound for Valhalla.”  Loki said wistfully.

“Like heaven?”

“Yes, something like heaven. Somehow that soul was diverted to Niflheim, this is where Hela corrupted it. She then sent that soul, along with its accumulated knowledge, and perhaps even some memories… that soul merged with yours. She is now a part of you."

“So that's why I feel as though I know you. Why I know all this extra stuff… Science stuff.”  Darcy spooned some ice cream into Loki's mouth.  He nodded.

“Gods that is good.  Yes that's...” Loki made a grab for the spoon and the pint and Darcy relinquished it.  He dug into it with gusto as they continued to talk.

"So I'm cursed?”

“Yes. Unfortunately this is true. And this is due to your association with me.  One thread between Thanos and myself was severed... through Hela he found another," Loki said through spoonfuls.

“So this is what you were trying to tell me... before we... did the thing?”

Loki nodded.  Darcy thought about it.  He probably thought she would blame him, but it was hardly his fault.  She couldn't be angry.

“I'm not mad.”

“You're not?” He said, looking relieved.

“No. I think I like you more now than I did before. It's not your fault so stop that self-depreciating crap."  She wiped a drop of ice cream off the corner of his lip and popped her finger into her mouth.  "So, can't you just Magic me better?”

“No... I cannot. Magic can do many things, but even the strongest magic cannot break a curse.  This is why I left, to research a way to remove it. I understand my leaving and the timing of it may have seemed…”

“Like you bailed?” Darcy rolled into him and placed her hand on his bare chest.

“Yes. I was worried that you may think ill of me.”  He said as he brushed her cheek.

“Nope. Surprisingly not. I actually felt pretty ok with it.”

“Good. In any case I was able to consult with a great mage... mine own mother, Frigga.  She was able to provide me with a means of protecting you from Hela.”

Loki opened his hand and dangling from his slender fingers was the a amulet that Frigga made. Darcy's eyes opened wide and she covered her mouth.

“Oh. My. God!” She said into her hand.

“You must wear it always. Never remove it. To do so would put you at great risk,” he said. He gently reached over and placed the amulet around her neck. She shivered as the gem touched her skin. All at once she had a feeling of such utter and complete peace. Her anxiety melted away.

“I don't know what to say. Thank you.” Darcy leaned into Loki again as she kissed him softly. He groaned as she repositioned herself, straddling him in the chaise and deepening the kiss all the while. He broke their contact and eyed her hungrily. “What?” She asked.

“Darcy, if we are to continue this, you must allow me to make my intentions clear,” he said.

“Say what now?”

“I shall seek the company of no other to warm my bed.”

“Ohhhhh, Loki are you asking me to go steady? Be exclusive?” She asked flirtatiously.

“You must be warned… I do not share,” he said, eyes darkening. He began to stroke her bare breast through her nightgown.

“Hmmmmmm… possessive are we?” Darcy said as she leaned into his touch.

“You haven't any idea, lovely girl. I want to take you now… and make you mine,” he began kissing down her neck to her collarbone, pulling the strap aside and freeing her breast.

“Jarvis, enact privacy protocols,” Darcy squeaked as Loki firmly kneaded her ass and sucked on her nipple. “Aaahhhhh oh my god…” She moaned and threw back her head. He placed one palm on her chest and the other on the small of her back as he flipped them over.

He wasted no time removing her boyshorts and climbing atop her. She wrapped her legs around his midsection and eased down his pants. He didn't leave himself to get them completely off as he lined himself up with her warm and waiting entrance. He pumped into her with a sense urgency, as if he slowed down, she would slip away.

She pulled him down for a passionate kiss as the two of them set a frenzied pace of thrusting and grinding.  He pulled down the other strap of her nightgown and freeing the other breast.  He sucked on her hard peaked nipples.

“I need to feel you come undone beneath me Darcy,” he said as he lifted her leg over his shoulder to deepen his plunges. She reached down between her legs and stroked her clit. He could barely contain himself with a lover so wanton. She writhed and moaned as she came closer to completion.

“Come for me Darcy,” he felt her tense around his cock as her breathing quickened.  Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen from his kisses.  She was chaos embodied.

“Loki, I love how you feel inside of me… above me… “ 

“You are so very wet, tell me it's all for me,” he rasped in her ear. “Tell me Darcy.”

“Yes… All for you… So wet for you,” she said, nearly breathless. He felt her go over the edge, groaning in a staccato as she dug her nails into his back. He finished, stroking into her and spilling every last drop of his seed into her heat. He brushed her hair off her forehead and kissed it.

“That was amazing,” she said quietly.  She pulled up her nightgown and straightened herself out.  He stood and redressed as well.  She felt a distinct lack of airflow under her nightgown.

"Did you... just magic my panties back on?"  She asked, laughing slightly.

“Indeed.” 

“Let's go inside,” she kissed him slowly again. “M’ tired.  Want sleep."

“Yes of course.” He walked her room, arm slung across her shoulder. He followed her into her apartment, assuming by the time that Jane was asleep. Her room was decorated in tones of mahogany, red, and gold. Her bed, warm and inviting. She turned around and gave him a hug, nuzzling his chest. She then climbed onto her bed. He hesitated. Just as he was about to walk away, he heard her tiny voice.

“Stay.”

He looked upon the lines of exhaustion upon her face, he had failed to notice them before.  How could he deny her this comfort.  He walked around to the other side of her bed and slid under the covers.  He held her close as he felt her drift off into much needed sleep.

@@@@@@@@@


	13. Avengers Assemble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amulet acts on Darcy in an unexpected way and Hela doesn't like it. A newcomer joins the Avengers. The Tesseract team departs amid tension. Fury is frustrated as f@ck!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was so lame and updated late here's an early one to make up for it! I love comments and feedback :)

@@@@@@@@@

Morning light had filtered in through the blinds hours ago, but Loki paid it no mind. He and Darcy were still abed since it was the ‘weekend’ and they weren't needed elsewhere. Loki glanced over his book at Darcy, who had curled herself into a ball on the other side of the bed. The last time he fell asleep besides her, she was gone by dawn. He couldn't help but fear that she could disappear again.

“Prince Loki, and Miss Lewis… I do hate to intrude, but your presence is required in the common area. Sir has someone that he would like you both to meet,” JARVIS informed them.

"Nooooo," came Darcy's muddled reply into her pillow. Darcy was clearly adept at hiding her exhaustion from everyone, for she had slept so soundly nothing could wake her. Loki stroked the back of her head as he moved closer to her huddled form.

“Darcy… it's time to wake…” She rolled to face him. She narrowed her eyes at him. He grabbed her and pulled closer, placing his forehead gently against hers. She struggled against him pushing back weakly.

“What?” He asked quietly.

“I had a dream…” She clutched at her pendant. As she did her irises briefly flashed a darker hue. “It wasn't the same bad dream this time… you were there… it was so real,” Darcy explained. Her breathing grew rapid as her pulse raced.

“Dreams can show us many things, and not all dreams are bad. What did you see that has you so unsettled?” Loki asked, comfortingly rubbing circles on her back.

“I dreamt that we were friends, just like you said… better friends than me and Jane. You had done some horrible, terrible things. So many people that you hurt. People died. It was war and people hated you. I know you said… but this.. Oh God... so evil… but not her… the other me… she loved you despite it all,” Darcy said as her voice wavered. “What kind of person was she? Oh God… what kind of person am I? Just… the things you are capable of…”

Loki knew what she had seen, memories of Future Darcy entwined in her own. He wondered if the amulet's dampening of her curse allowed her souls to intermingle. Darcy clearly was attempting to make sense of these feelings as her expression was one of conflict with a hint of betrayal. He lived long enough to know how she was feeling. He wanted to comfort her but she was having none of it.

She pushed back from him fully, releasing herself from his grasp. “You should go…” She trailed off on the verge of tears. “I'll see you down there… I just need… minute.” Loki disguised the hurt in his eyes as be apparated from her chambers back to his own.

Loki shook off the feeling of exhaustion he experienced from transporting and swiftly changed to the Midgardian clothes he favored. He pinched the bridge is his nose. The right thing to do would to keep his distance from Darcy while she worked out her feelings. This would prove difficult. Loki was many things, but patient was not one of them.

As pleased as he was for saving Darcy from Hel’s visions; he hadn’t imagined this as the alternative. Hopefully she would come round quickly; he had no way to defend the actions of a man he had avoided becoming. He blew out a breath and left his quarters to join the others in the common area. Thor, Bruce, Tony and another familiar man stood near the bar.

He instantly recognized the newcomer as Captain Steve Rogers. His file was promising, an excellent candidate for the Avengers Initiative with strong leadership skills. His steady presence would effectively counterbalance to Stark's chaotic manner.

“Friend Steve, this is my brother… Prince Loki of Asgard,” Thor patted Steve on the shoulder and motioned Loki to come closer. Thor was sharing some Asgardian mead with Rogers.

“Well met Captain Rogers,” Loki said as he shook hands with his new teammate. He was glad Stark was able to extract the Captain, as having him stay with SHIELD would put him in grave danger given HYDRA’s influence. Rogers kicked back some mead, unfazed by its effect.

“I read your file, and I have to say this whole thing is quite impressive. I woke up yesterday and found I was asleep for about, oh I don't know, 70 years. I wake up and find that my friend’s grown son,” he paused to gesture to a grinning Stark, “ has made first contact with an advanced alien civilization. It's a lot to process. Please… call me Steve,” he said with a chuckle.

“You seem to be handling it well, Loki, if you please,” Loki responded.

“Your brother and Tony brought me up to speed on the flight out. I'm glad to have a purpose. I've really got a lot of lost time to make up for,” Steve said as he looked around the room.

“I can imagine how you feel Steve, ‘culture shock’ is not even close to describing it,” Loki said.

The elevator opened and out of it came Pepper, Jane, and Darcy. Pepper had come back from DC with Cap, apparently she had been negotiating for Tony’s right to custody of Steve, given his close relationship with Tony's dad.

Darcy froze and stared at Steve, mouth agape. Jane had a similar reaction and was bouncing on her heels. Loki knew that the man carried some level of notoriety in Midgardian culture, he now began to grasp what that meant.

“You're… you're…” Darcy stuttered.

“Captain Steve Rogers, Miss,” he walked over and shook her hand.

"Captain America? Here? How?” She stammered and tugged on Jane's sleeve.

“Yes how… this I would also love to know,” Jane thrust out her hand excitedly, “Doctor Jane Foster… Astrophysicist. This is my assistant Darcy Lewis,” 

“You're the real, actual Captain.  
America. Captain America. Whoa…” Darcy breathed and then saluted him. “You sir… are national hero. There was a class at my college devoted to your impact on the war effort. Wow, just wow…” 

“Ok girls, let's give the Capsicle some space,” Tony smirked as he slapped Steve on the shoulder. “I'll show you to your room Cap, right this way,” Tony led him out of the common area and towards the living quarters.

Darcy recovered from her fangirling and hazarded a glance at Loki. He was talking with Bruce and Pepper, but she could see that he was observing her closely. She turned away and started to walk back to her room. Since Erik’s daughter was leaving tomorrow and he was looking a whole lot better, the Tesseract team was going to ship out Monday at 0800 hours.

She knew that meant spending time with Loki again, as teammates… and on a dangerous mission. She could not afford to let her emotions and confusion effect the team. She had to reconcile her feelings about him, pronto.

She knew she had strong feelings for him. Affection, attraction… trust? The memories that were mixed in with her own made it feel like her heart had been through a blender. A lesser version of this man had done some pretty dark things. She couldn't hold him responsible for things he hadn't done? Should she?

What would it take to put him back on that path? Is it naïve to assume that yes… he detoured off that road, but couldn't he be put right back on it at another time? Loki, an ancient and powerful being… a sorcerer… just a hairs breadth from becoming an evil monster. That prospect alone was truly frightening.

The knowledge weighed heavily on her heart. She was falling so quickly, becoming emotionally invested in this person who she barely knew. This man from another planet… with different societal expectations. Was she even good enough for a space Viking Prince?

Confused didn't even begin to cover how Darcy felt at the moment. He had told her that he wanted her, and only her. Could she trust that he meant that? Could she trust herself?

Darcy shook her head sadly and walked to her door. She touched her necklace, and prayed for an easy answer that she knew wouldn't come. As she rounded the corner she saw Loki standing by her door, waiting.

She slowly approached him, schooling her expression to one a bit more neutral. She opened her mouth to speak but failed to find the words. He saved her from her fumbling.

"Darcy... I understand that you require… space. I will not… force you to confront feelings you are not ready to…” he hung his head low and shook it sadly. “Just know… I've never lied to you… and I never will. I care for you… deeply… I shall… respect your wishes,” he said with a deep bow. He took hold of her hand, the one with the rune, and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles and then to the inside of her wrist.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes, she absently wiped them with the back of her other hand. “Thank you…  
for understanding,” She pulled his hand to rest against her cheek, and turned her face to press a kiss against his palm, then gently let it go. She opened her door and walked in, closing her door without a second glance. He put his hand on the door, trying to remain unmoved by the quiet sobbing coming from the other side. He had to trust that Darcy, given time to reflect on things, would find her way back into his arms.

@@@@@@@@@

The mistress of Niflheim drummed her fingers absently upon a stone table. She sent her poisonous tendrils out again to the mortal, only to be repelled by some manner of magical protection. There were not many mages who would dare interfere in her affairs. No matter... Hela was nothing if not cunning, she always planned ahead, and therefore was not discouraged.

Darcy Lewis of Midgard was safe… for now. She would come home eventually, it was only a matter of time. Patience was something that Hela had in abundance; a skill learned over centuries of time passed.

I'm the meantime the Titan continued to try and impress her. He was unworthy of her attentions. Small, insignificant… pathetic. He had yet to please her with his bold overtures. On the other hand, his conviction was as admirable as it was amusing.

He held the gauntlet though… this was… intriguing. She needed the gauntlet. Thanos could make the whole of the universe disappear, but it would not be poetic. It would not be artful… beautiful. He would never earn her love or respect. He could be used, however. Knowing him, he would likely enjoy it.. Hela laughed… the sound of it as cruel as the screams emanating from deep in the bowels of Niflheim.

@@@@@@@@@

Monday morning had arrived, and Darcy walked up to the helipad with her carry-on bag and Stark-tech. Luckily she had slept great the rest of the weekend. She looked forward to the change in scenery.

Erik was meeting her upstairs. Everyone was gathering to see them off. Darcy and Jane agreed it wouldn't be a “goodbye” it would be more like a “see ya later.” She clutched at her pendant and thought of Loki. She trusted him. She knew that he would be patient with her, and she believed that he cared about her.

It would be better to refrain from getting physical with him again so she could keep a clear head. She heard from Erik that he planned on altering his appearance slightly for his alter-ego, Doctor Gruber. She wondered what he would look like. It's not like he could get any hotter.

Darcy nearly face palmed at her own inner dialogue when she saw Loki on the rooftop. His hair was shorter, slightly wavy and blonde. He wore wire rimmed spectacles and a grey tweed sport jacket over jeans and olive v-neck sweater. He was Doctor Hots Gruber all right.

He gave her a look that was tinged with sadness, but smiled despite it. She wanted to run to him, jump up and straddle him... kiss him unconscious. She smoothed down her pencil skirt and walked over to Jane.

“See you later Darce, I'll miss you,” Jane said as Thor stood at her side holding her hand.

“See you boss lady. Make sure you eat…three square meals. Pop-tarts are square-ish, but not a meal,” Darcy said refusing to cry.

“Oh come here,” Jane said and hugged her soundly. “Be safe.”

“Have no care Lady Darcy. My brother will protect you. You mean… a great deal to him. He will allow no harm to befall you,” Thor said as he embraced Darcy. His words carried weight with her, as a tear rolled down her face.

“Thanks Thunderdude. Take care of my Janey,” Darcy said. He nodded in affirmation and put his arm around Jane's shoulder.

She turned and walked to Tony and Pepper. Tony had ‘unofficially’ adopted Darcy as his little sister. She would miss his snark most of all. Pepper had treated her to a shopping spree for more ‘executive’ wardrobe choices and won over Darcy's heart as well.

“Stay outta trouble kid. I'll be monitoring the data flow and Gruber will have eyes on your six,” Tony said. Darcy rolled her eyes at the last part. Tony gave her a hug and said quietly, “hey shortcake, go easy on my buddy there… guy’s over the moon for you. Cut him some slack.”

Darcy didn't expect Tony to understand what she was wrestling with; she didn't hold it against him either. Loki was his friend, his heart was in the right place. Pepper took the chance to give Darcy a squeeze. “You look beautiful, nobody will suspect you're trouble with a capital ‘T’,” Pepper said as she brushed the lapels of Darcy's suit.

Darcy gave Bruce a nod and he shook her hand. “Don't worry, Jane is in good hands. Keep your eyes on Erik, he's doing well but I'm still concerned,” he said.

“Don't worry Bruce, I'll be all over him. He would do the same for me,” Darcy replied.

She then walked up the ramp to meet Erik and Loki. “Ok Darcy, you ready to go?” Erik asked.

“Ready as I'll ever be.”

“Good, I'll be up in a moment. I need to assure that the equipment is stowed properly. You and Loki go get comfortable. Make sure you give Loki your hacking gear. We don't need SHIELD finding that," Erik walked down the ramp to the cargo area leaving Loki and Darcy alone. She felt awkward as she handed him her equipment to stow. He saved her and broke the silence.

“Darcy… you are…” he looked at her as an artist would gaze at a masterpiece. “I have… missed you and am pleased to see you,” he said looking to her eyes again hesitantly. He held out his hand to her, she took it. She couldn't ignore the electricity between them as they touched.

"You look... whoa. I didn't expect,” she bit her lip, “it's you but different. I… like it,” she gave him a faint smile. He led her over to a window seat and sat down besides her. She saw him pull a book out of his magic space pocket.

“You know you can't do that kind of stuff in front of people where we are going?” She asked evenly. He shot her a megawatt smile that gave her a tingly feeling up the back of her neck.

“Yup,” he said making sure he popped his “p” just as she often did. She laughed to herself lowly at that and buckled her seatbelt. Erik came back and made himself comfortable in the row in front. As the craft lurched to take off, Darcy slowly inched her hand over to Loki's lap and reached for his, intertwining their fingers. He looked over his book, surprised at the contact. She refused to meet his eyes and continued to look out the window.

@@@@@@@@@

Clint Barton sat in Nick Fury’s office going over photographs and files, the recon on the goings on at Stark Tower. Fury was flipping through the contents, frustration and strain evident on his face.

Stark was becoming a real thorn in Fury’s side. He had been deemed by the World Security Council too ‘unstable’ to be a suitable candidate for the Avengers Initiative. Despite that, Fury still approached him… and the bastard refused. Recent events had SHIELD scrambling for answers and Fury was the one getting raked over the coals.

Word down the pipeline was that Stark had made first contact with an alien race. The Council was flipping out. A gravimetric anomaly had been detected in New York less than a month ago. Word was Stark Tower was home to exactly two alien humanoid beings, origin unknown.

Stark flew in scientists to work on some unknown project at Stark Industries. Then he contacted Fury with a carrot on a string. He claimed to have a way to unlock the Tesseract. All Nick had to do is let him send in his own science team, which happened to include Doctor Erik Selvig. What choice did he have? Stark essentially had Fury’s balls in a vise.

Nick Fury was briefing his second-in-command, Barton. “The fact remains, he is a civilian. A very rich and well-connected civilian. He has activated the Avengers Initiative, privately,”  
Fury barked.

“Can he do that, Sir?” Barton asked.

“Apparently, the man can do whatever he damn well pleases. He just made off with Captain America. Right straight outta the freezer! Said he was ‘next of kin’ to Rogers and produced some legal bullshit paperwork... damn that Pepper Potts,” Fury scrubbed his hand down his face.

“Don't you think it would be better to try to work with Stark, rather than holding him at arms length, Sir?” Barton asked.

“I am working with him! Now he has a science team on the way here… conveniently… and claims that they may have the key to reigniting Project PEGASUS,” Fury exclaimed as he slammed down a folder.

"Now that the damn thing is showing an energy signature, I can't afford to count out any help from the private sector. Council wants results,” Fury huffed and hit his intercom.

“Janice, send for Agent Smith… the physicist… I need him here ASAP,” Fury released the intercom and drummed a pen on his desktop.

“Isn't Smith new sir? He hasn't been vetted,” Barton said.

“He was sent on personal recommendation of Alexander Pierce. Cousin or some shit. I fucking hate nepotism,” Fury answered. “But Pierce and I… we have a long history... sometimes we don't have a choice, Barton. Anyhow, let his sorry ass babysit Stark's scientists.”

“Will do sir. I'll head back to the nest Sir,” Barton said. He got up to walk out and brushed shoulders with Agent Smith. Frankly the guy creeped Barton out. He was tall and gaunt with a barely there German accent. There was something about him bubbling under the surface. Clint had been at this game long enough to recognize psychological problems, boy did this guy have a crap-ton of them. But he was a scientist and that sort of mania was typical in that vocation. Plus he had a stamp of approval from Pierce, that meant no questions asked.

“Yes Director, how can I assist,” Smith asked with his crisp diction.

“Tony Stark has sent in a group of scientists to work on Project PEGASUS. You will give them full access. Security clearance Zeta,” Fury said, distracted by an incoming text.

“Ah, yes sir. It shall be done. I shall see to them personally,” Smith said, smirking.

"They just got in. They're disembarking and will await debriefing in the conference room. Dismissed,” Fury finished.

Agent Smith nodded curtly and turned on his heel and left.

@@@@@@@@@


	14. The Trouble with Tesseracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble goes down at the Tesseract facility!!!

The sudden descent of the quinjet jolted Darcy awake. She had shifted in her sleep and was leaning against Loki’s shoulder. She glanced up at him and observed a look of alarm developing on his face.

“Doctor!” Loki said sharply. Erik removed his earbuds and turned round.

“What is it?” Erik asked with a look of immediate concern.

“We have a slight issue. It appears that the Tesseract is not the only Infinity stone here,” Loki said.

Erik frowned. “Where would SHIELD get another one of those?”

“This facility has been compromised,” Loki affirmed crispy.

“Oh my God, what do we do?” Darcy asked, frantic. She knew the mission would be dangerous going in, but having Loki’s hackles up so early on was hardly reassuring.

“What we came for, Darcy. Do not worry, I am prepared to protect you both should the need arise,” Loki said placing his hand reassuringly on her arm. “Trust me, and relax else someone wonder the cause of your apprehension.”

“It's ok Darcy, Loki is right…we’ll be fine.” Erik said. The bay door opened and a SHIELD agent was there to greet them. Darcy recognized Agent Barton as one of the agents who retrieved them from Puente Antiguo. Everyone stood up and walked towards the ramp to meet him.

"Hello again Agent Barton,” Erik said. Clint walked up the ramp. He narrowed his eyes at Darcy and Loki. “Thought Stark would send Foster,” he said.

“She was busy with Stark’s research. I am taking her place. Doctor Hans Gruber. Astrophysics. Theoretical Astrophysics,” Loki replied evenly and shook Clint’s hand.

“I'm sure you remember our research assistant Darcy Lewis,” Erik said. Darcy smiled and Clint shook her hand well.

"Yeah I remember you. I think you scared Coulson shitless back in New Mexico,” Clint smirked. “Anyway, I have to bring you right to the conference room for debriefing. I'll have your things brought over to the residential area. Follow me,” Clint said and headed down the ramp.

Erik followed, leaving Darcy alone with Loki for a moment. Loki brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, his hand pausing on her cheek. He whispered, “you have nothing to fear Darcy, I won't let anyone harm you.” She could see the sincerity in his eyes.

Darcy closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, suppressing a shudder. She grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze and opened her eyes and mouthed “I know,” to him. They followed Erik and Agent Barton into the facility.

Loki felt the thrum of ancient power, a massive energy signature emanating from deep within the facility. He hadn't expected to encounter a third stone in his lifetime. This did not bode well.

Loki was secretly tasked with liberating the Tesseract from SHIELD. He decided that it would be necessary to locate the other stone, whichever one it be, and take that as well. It was decided that he shouldn't share that information with anyone, so it would appear he went rogue.

The trio was led into a nondescript, underground conference room. “Make yourself comfortable and Agent Smith will be down to orient you shortly." Clint left the room with the door closed.

Darcy started to play on her Starkphone. She groaned. “Dude didn't even give me the Wifi password and I got no bars down here. Rude,” Darcy said, eyeing their surroundings with disgust.

“I'm sure someone will be along shortly Darcy,” Erik said as his eyes flashed briefly a bright blue. Darcy wrinkled her forehead at him but didn't reply.

“May I,” Loki reached for her phone. Darcy nodded her head no and motioned with her eyes to a camera in the corner of the room. “No Doc, it straight up doesn't work. Thanks anyhow,” Darcy said.

Loki followed her meaning that they were under observation. The two engaged in small talk until the door opened suddenly. Their liaison entered the room and closed the door behind him. Darcy observed the man to be young looking and attractive with unearthly, chiseled features but cold, dull eyes. He walked with the rigid crispness of soldier, but his smile oozed charisma. Darcy smiled despite herself.

Loki silently seethed as the agent took Darcy's hand and politely shook it, grasping it a bit longer than necessary.

“My goodness, miss… Lewis isn't it? You certainly are not what I expected,” he said as he appraised her slyly. “I am Doctor John Smith, and the Agent designated as your liaison.”

He turned to face Erik and Loki. He passed over Loki with an irritated look as he shook hands with Erik.

“Doctor Selvig, what a pleasure. Your reputation precedes you. I rather look forward to… picking your brain,” Smith said in a muted tone. Loki noticed that Erik's eyes glowed slightly, an eerie blue hue. He reached out to Erik with his magic and felt… nothing. Something was dampening his magic!

“You must be Doctor Gruber. I can't say I've heard much about your work. Director Fury said you were hand picked by Stark,” Smith said with a hint of suspicion as he shook Loki’s hand.

“I have been employed by Stark Industries for a great many years. He has a vested interest in this, as as well as many other topics of scientific research,” Loki replied coolly as he edged towards Darcy.

“I'm sure,” Smith purred, “Let's dispense with the pleasantries and get on with this. I am sure you all are most anxious to see it, yes?” Smith’s voice had an almost manic quality to it as he opened the door to lead the party into the facility.

“Oh yes, I've thought of little else. This is truly exciting!” Erik replied. Darcy grew more uncomfortable with Erik’s manner. She noticed a light sheen of sweat on his brow. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but Loki nodded ‘no’ to her and grabbed her arm. They walked down a narrow beige hallway that wound through the subbasement levels.

_Doctor Selvig has also been compromised. Say nothing. Just play along._

Darcy’s eyes widened as she realized that she was the only one hearing Loki. She side eyed him and again tried to speak. He squeezed her arm a little too tightly.

_Do. Not. Speak. My magics are being dampened as well._

Darcy rolled her eyes at Loki. She wondered if his mind meld was a two way street.

_You're squeezing me too tight! It hurts and… God… you're scaring me Loki!_

_I am sorry. I can only communicate with you if I am touching you. Normally I can perform telepathy across great distances. Something has gone awry._

Loki eased up on his grip and held Darcy's arm more loosely.

_Erik looks wrong. Like the day he passed out in the lab. It's like he's… not himself? Possessed even!_

_Possessed… that’s it! Mind control! I think I have discerned which Infinity Stone is here with the Tesseract. It's the Mind Stone._

Smith led them into a very large room with a some type of containment device. Suspended within that was the Tesseract.

_Oh fuck we are in so much trouble…_

@@@@@@@@@

Erik and Agent Smith approached the scientists grouped around the Tesseract. Darcy noticed that the scientists all seemed exhibit the same signs as Erik. She did a quick scan of their surroundings and noticed an unattended laptop. She touched Loki's shoulder.

_Are there any perimeter guards?_

_Why? What are you thinking Darcy?_

_Are there?  
_

_No, this area is quite devoid of personnel save these scientists._

_Give me a jump drive and go be all sciencey with those science zombies over there._

Loki gave her a quick nod and palmed her Stark's special jump drive.

While Smith and Selvig had an animated conversation about the Tesseract, Loki joined in. Darcy confidently strode over to the lone laptop, hoping it was networked. She slid the drive into the USB port and waited.

Agent Smith turned abruptly to face Darcy. She deftly unsnapped her top blouse button and leaned back against the table, concealing the laptop. Smith’s eyes hardened as he stalked towards Darcy.

Loki reached behind him and touched the Tesseract, causing it to surge and emit low levels of radiation. The monitoring equipment came alive.

“Sir, the readings just spiked! You should come see this,” one of the NASA scientists shouted. Smith leered at Darcy and almost continued towards her, but changed his mind and walked back to the monitoring equipment.

She deftly removed the drive and stuck it in her bra, then walked back to Loki.

He placed his hand inconspicuously on the small of her back. He shot her an angry glance.

_That was reckless and stupid. That agent almost caught on to you!_

“Almost… you make me laugh,” Agent Smith chuckled as he held a scepter to Darcy's throat. “You think I don't know what you are? What you're doing here? Asgardian?” He wrapped his arm round her waist and the point of the scepter began to break her skin. Blood trickled down her neck onto her blouse.  She whimpered.

“Please, don't harm Darcy. She can be useful,” Erik said calmly. Loki held his ground and produced his knives out of his pocket dimension.

“This is a fight you will not win, mortal. Unhand the girl. Your quarrel is with me,” Loki spat out.

Sirens started to go off, the facility was now on high alert. Agent Barton rappelled down from the rafters. He made a careful assessment of the situation and deemed Smith the hostile. Barton stood shoulder to shoulder with Loki, who summoned his armor, his cover effectively blown. Barton looked surprised, but did not compromise his position.

“I didn't want this to get messy, no one had to die. Unfortunately this is no longer the case,” Smith was taking stock of his options when Fury entered the radiation lab with a detail of heavily armed agents and joined Barton and Loki.

“Agent! Put down the spear! Stand down and release Miss Lewis…” Fury barked.

Smith raised the scepter and shot a bolt of blue energy directly at Fury. Loki pushed him out of the way and advanced on Smith. The place erupted in chaos.

“Ah ah… come any closer and I may… hurt her. I assure you she is wanted in pristine condition,” Smith said. Darcy pleaded at Loki with her eyes.

While Smith was occupied Fury grabbed the Tesseract with a gloved hand and placed it within a vibranium briefcase. Barton came from behind Smith and trained his revolver at the back of his head. Smith sneered and held Darcy by her hair, spinning round and touching Barton's head with the scepter.

“You... will prove useful. Take the girl,” Barton's eyes went black and then glowed blue. Smith passed Darcy carelessly over to him. Barton restrained Darcy and held her at gunpoint. She was hyperventilating and crying. She reached inside her shirt as if to feel her heart racing and knocked loose the jump drive. She kicked it under the table discretely as she locked eyes with Loki.

“Director, I still need that. Hand over the case,” Smith said.  Loki leaned down and pocketed the drive.

“I don't think so Agent. This is your last chance. Stand down. Release your hostage,” Fury repeated his ultimatum.

“Barton, shoot the director and take the case,” Smith smirked.

“Wait, a trade! The girl for the case,” Loki said, knives down and hands in a position of surrender.

“Are you out of your damn mind?? Who the hell are you? You sure as hell ain't no scientist!” Fury shouted at Loki. Loki placed his hand on Fury’s shoulder.

_Director. We can not risk a human life. Stark can recover the Tesseract well before Dr Selvig can activate it._

Director Fury’s jaw dropped. He turned towards Barton. “It's like he said… the case for the girl. No tricks, Barton. Really… this doesn't have to get any worse.”

Barton looked over Fury carefully and said to Smith, “He's telling the truth Sir, we can evacuate with the case.”

Smith nodded and Barton threw Darcy roughly at Loki's feet and grabbed the case. “Everyone, follow me,” Barton directed the scientists and agents Smith had under control. They followed Barton to the carpool.

Fury surveyed the damage and turned to Loki. He was holding a sobbing Darcy close to his chest.

“You'd better be right. You'll be taking me to Stark now, you hear? It's about time him and me traded notes,” Fury said to Loki.  "Get her calmed down and we will head back to Stark tower.  Loki lifted Darcy into his arms as if she weighed nothing.

"Let's go now Director Fury," Loki said.  Fury nodded and led them up to the heliport.

@@@@@@@@@

 


	15. Darcy 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chess pieces move into place and our big bad's lackey is revealed.
> 
> Darcy grows up and Loki realizes the truth he had been dancing around for quite a while. Fluffy goodness awaits.

Loki carried Darcy down the ramp of the quinjet; Jane was waiting for them, wringing her hands. Fury followed with his hands clasped behind his back solemnly as Tony walked out of the building towards them. His eyes widened as he noticed Darcy.

Loki handed Tony the jump drive as they met. “Analyze this data immediately… Darcy nearly sacrificed her life to obtain it,” Loki said in a low voice to avoid Fury’s notice. Tony stuck the drive in his pocket and shifted his attention to Darcy.

“Shortcake gonna be ok?” Tony questioned, concerned more with the woman than the data. Darcy had a few scratches and bruises from rough handling. Her blouse was torn and stained with blood. Mascara tear tracks covered her face.

“Oh my God Darce!” Jane ran over to Loki and stopped short when she noticed that Darcy was out cold. She shot Loki an uneasy glance and felt Darcy's head. She exchanged looks with Tony as she bit the inside of her cheek.

“Don't be alarmed Jane. She sleeps. I administered her a draught on the quinjet for sedation. She was… quite traumatized,” Loki said, eyes downcast. Concern gave way to anger. Jane paused a beat to cool off.

“I… thank you… it was your rational thinking that saved her,” Jane said, lightly stroking Darcy's chestnut hair. “She should go to medical… just to get checked out and cleaned up,” Jane said.

“I shall take her there myself. I would prefer to stay with her until she wakes,” he looked to Tony, “I trust you can entertain the director in the meanwhile. He may need an education about what exactly lives within his SHIELD,” Loki said.

@@@@@@@@@

Nick Fury had seen many things in his career… in his lifetime. Nothing could have ever prepared him for what he had just been told. Aliens. HYDRA. He sat at the conference table at Stark Tower, slack jawed. He had already contacted Coulson and Hill, who were flying in. Natasha Romanov was also notified about Agent Barton and recalled, as they were close.

He and Coulson had to make a decision on how to handle the Council. SHIELD had been compromised in a major way, in plain sight and nobody had any way of knowing how high up this thing went. Everything that Nick had trusted and worked towards for throughout his career hung in the balance. It's one thing to assume people in power may not always make the best decisions. It's quite another to realize the people in power are your enemy.

To top it all off, the girl... Lewis had pulled a whole fuck load of information off of SHIELD servers that put him in a very compromising position. It was only a matter of time before the questions started.

"Well first off, we have some info on your guy Smith… this guy was a ghost Nick…SHIELD has got less than nothing on him…” A picture flashed up on the screen of Smith in surveillance footage.

Steve jumped up. The chair fell behind him with a huge crash. Tony lost his focus momentarily. Steve looked like he saw a ghost; his face was drawn and pale, eyes wide.

“I know him! It can't be…” he was breathless, staring at a still image of Smith. “No. No it… he's dead! The guy is… younger but,” Steve clapped his head with his hands.

“Who Captain… do you know this man?” Thor urged.

“Johann Schmidt. It's the Red Skull. Founder of HYDRA. It's impossible I know…but… I'm here. I guess improbability is out the window now,” Steve said.

“I thought the Tesseract sucked him up… killed him?” Tony asked.

“The Tesseract functions as a portal, he could have been transported elsewhere. Not destroyed as you may have believed,” Thor said.

Steve nodded his head, understanding what Thor proposed happened to Schmidt. Fury shook his head in shame and frustration.

_And Pierce vouched for that motherfucker…I guess I can see how high up this damn mess goes._

“Hey Nicky… care to explain these?” Tony motioned to a large screen on the wall that was cycling through schematics of various ‘Phase Two’ weapons.

_Damn, that didn't take long..._

@@@@@@@@@

Darcy opened her eyes to a bright white light. White walls, floor and ceiling. She was in a hospital bed. White linens. White gown.  She didn't appear to be injured but she felt dead tired.

A woman stood in the opposite side of the room. She was dressed in black tactical gear. Her dark brown hair was tied in a loose plait that swung behind her as she paced in agitation. She was clearly armed. Darcy couldn’t make out her face but there was something eerily familiar about her.

"Hello…where am I?” Darcy's voice echoed slightly as she spoke.

The woman came closer and Darcy was able to make out her features. _What the hell??_

“Oh… well. Here and there, if ya wanna get technical,” the woman, Darcy, motioned between them in an exaggerated fashion.  She plopped down next to her on the bed in full Lewis style.  There was no denying it.

"Holy. Crap.” Present Darcy gaped.

“Yeah that about sums it up. Freaky right?"

"You're me!  Oh my God am I dead?"

"No... WE aren't dead... It's about time we get down to biz though…I'ma gonna blow your mind,” Darcy made the very same gesture against her temple as she spoke animatedly. Future Darcy jumped up and stood at the foot of the bed.

“Listen, you gotta let me off the chain Darcy. I can help. You NEED me!”  She bounced on her toes as she talked.

"I don't know… you seem a bit...I dunno... aggressive?” Present Darcy said hesitantly. Future Darcy rolled her eyes… hard.

“Ya think?”

“Can't you like... dial it down a bit??  Look, it's my life…” present Darcy lamented.

"Ours. Darcy...I'm you…you're me. We're one. Get it? Stop fighting me… the one part of us that knows what to do! I'm not against us… I'm the part of us that's strength. Why can't you trust me? Trust yourself?” Future Darcy questioned.

“I'm scared… I feel stupid… weak. That agent got the Tesseract because of me. And poor Erik,” tears started to fall. Future Darcy wiped them away.  "I can't handle all this really... I just can't," she admitted.

“Darcy it's ok to be scared of growing up.  I have been through a lot of things that just made me a 'different' you.  Like I said though... We are one!  Stop your crying and DO something about it… Stop. Fighting. Me,” she said as she grabbed Darcy by the shoulders and shook her hard.

_Yes..._

The light faded and Darcy plunged into darkness. She was alone again but couldn't move.  She heard a voice.

“Stop… fighting… Darcy… have to stop… Darce… don't fight,” Bruce was saying though the haze. Darcy felt the restraints on her arms and legs.  She was restrained?

“Whaaaaa?” Darcy slurred.

“She's coming around Jane… Loki get Jane… yeah her vitals… stable… yeah she's …. eyes open. Darcy, can you hear me? It's me... Bruce,” Dr. Banner said soothingly.

“Bruce? How??… you're…. dead,” Darcy said. “Everyone's dead. Jane. Thor… Loki. Loki? LOKI!!” Darcy thrashed around again in confusion as Loki returned with Jane. Bruce was preparing another sedative when Loki stopped him.

“No… please… don't sedate her. Jane… speak with Darcy. Perhaps you can calm her,” Loki said.  Loki was alive and the way he looked at her stopped time.  Darcy stilled herself, all the way looking back at Loki and refusing to drop her gaze.

"Darce... It's me… it’s Jane. Calm down please... We don't want you to hurt yourself,” Jane said quietly as she sat next to Darcy, holding her restrained hand.

Darcy blinked her eyes, looking back and forth between her friends. Her eyes began to water. She saw the care and concern in each of their faces. Then it dawned on her. They hadn't died. Nobody died. It worked! The tears were rolling down her face but she had no cares. She sought out Loki and beamed, smile as wide as she could muster coming off sedatives.

“You…are a mad fucking genius. I fucking love you for it!” Darcy exclaimed drunkenly as she looked at Loki. “I never told you…God I'm sorry for that. I hope you can forgive me,” she said.

Jane and Bruce looked at each other wondering what they had missed. Darcy squeezed Jane's hand. “Jane, I've been to Asgard…it's amazing! You should've seen it… well you have seen it but it's nothing, nothing like you said… it's better!!” Darcy began to notice that she may not be making any sense. She looked around frantically. “What day is it?”

“Uh... Wednesday…” Bruce offered.

Darcy shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

“The whole date please?”

“August 17th, 2011,” Jane offered.

Darcy's jaw dropped.  The only person in the room who seemed to understand her dilemma was Loki.  That meant...

“Um… I need you guys to leave me and Loki alone,” she said. Jane looked hesitant, but Bruce nodded at her and led her out.  Loki's eyes were still fixed on Darcy's.  Her heart was beating so fast she thought her chest would explode.  He didn't say anything intitally, he drank her in slowly.  The corner of his mouth turned up in a lazy grin.

Loki came close to the bed and sat down in the chair besides Darcy. He was still dressed in his Asgardian leather and armor. He looked as though he hadn't slept.  He reached for her restrained wrist and gently touched the inside of it, a feeling so intimate and electric flashed across Darcy's nervous system.  She smiled despite her predicament.

He finally lifted her chin with his forefinger and locked their eyes.  “It's you… really you…” he said.

“Yeah ya big dummy…now unlock me,” she said as she pulled against the restraints.  His lazy smile transformed into a genuine one, full of bright white teeth.  The happiness radiated off of him.

“I thought you gone, you sly minx,” he quirked his eyebrow at her as he reached for the cuff. “You know…I quite like you in these shackles…”

“Just get me out and stop being an ass,” she said. He relented, smirking and unbuckled the wrist cuffs.

“Welp…I'm back, and ‘your’ plan worked. Although this part is a bit… unexpected,” she motioned to her body, younger by nearly ten years. “But I'm sure I can make due. Darcy and I have a understanding. I'm better equipped to take the dominant role,” she said as she took stock of her appearance.

“Oh, really?” Loki's eyes darkened.

“Oh my gawd... you the worlds biggest alien prince perv going,” she shifted closer to the edge of the bed and wound her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. As he leaned into her and deepened the kiss, he felt something strange… so very different. Beyond mere attraction and well past the simplicity of lust. Realization dawned on Loki akin to the feeling one would get if run down by a bilge snipe. _Could it be?_

Loki was not equipped for sentiment, he was far too closed off to invite that type of relationship. He was perfectly content with commitments though; in fact he had several mutually satisfactory dalliances throughout these past few centuries. But this… feeling… was something entirely new. He felt...

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I just have a couple more tests now that she's awake and she's free to go,” Bruce said. Jane was standing besides him, blushing slightly and averting her eyes.

“Of course,” Loki released Darcy gently as he held her gaze.  He looked upon the face before him.  She glowed with happiness and adoration, far beyond anything Loki had ever felt deserving of in his life.  There it was, and finally he knew that his greatest happiness could be his downfall.

_Yes indeed, I am well and truly fucked._

@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I'm really enjoying writing like...way way more than I imagined. To the people who have followed my story... I really appreciate it so much! It's an added benefit when you write something for yourself and others are all like 'hey I like this'! I'm getting close to where I imagined this story ending and it's making me sad... So most likely this will grow into a series.


	16. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy does some self realization. Thor has excellent observation skills. Loki does some damage control. Cap gets unexpected news. Darcy takes some much needed PTO.
> 
> Not beta'd -- sorry for my grammars and error type things...

After Darcy was released from medical, Loki was called away to discuss the analysis on the drive she brought back from the botched mission. She was pleased that at least she was able to smuggle out some intel. That was one less thing she felt guilty about.

She went back to her own apartment. It was surreal to be back in a time when things were still ‘normal.’ Her memories were totally jumbled, she felt the familiarity of the present layered with the comfort of the past.  Interaction with others in the tower, given the circumstances, would prove challenging.

Darcy located some shorts and tank and headed down to the gym to take her new body out for a spin. She was psyched that it was empty, most likely due to the meetings Loki was called in for, thus limiting the possibility of awkward confrontations. She failed to notice someone quietly slip in after her.

She started with a heart rate check on the treadmill. Darcy broke out into a brisk run, paying close attention to her breathing and pulse. After about 15 minutes she read the screen for results.

_Not terrible._

She climbed down and examined the array of weapons on the other side of the room. She excitedly grabbed a set of throwing knives to start; positioning herself opposite a well worn target and hurling the knives towards the center. Fortunately her aim was quite a bit better than she expected. She spent a good half hour on knives and other projectiles. Apparently throwing stuff wasn't a problem.

Next she tackled the balance beam, alternatively steadying herself and moving briskly from one side to another. She ran and leaped down, landing in a nearly good enough crouch. It was at this point that she realized she had an audience.

“Not bad for a lab assistant. Although… I would imagine with your intelligence gathering skills that you've had some other special training.” A red headed woman was calmly sitting cross legged on the bleachers eating a green apple with a carbon fiber knife.

"Natasha?” Darcy tried to remain impassive, “uh… Romanov … I've heard about you,” Darcy tried hard to stop herself from acting too familiar with a woman whom she had ‘just met.’ In her prior life, Nat was not only her mentor but a trusted ally; as well as a good friend. Someone who she had believed she would never see again.

“I'm sorry about Barton,” Darcy said.

“Thanks. I don't doubt we'll get him back, we've been in worse situations,” she said as the tossed the core into the trash and walked up to Darcy.  The assassin was clearly sizing her up.

“You have incredible balance, if you're serious about training I can help,” she said as she offered her hand out to shake.

“Yeah, that would be great,” Darcy was secretly thrilled, although it killed her that she couldn’t wrap Nat up in a furious hug that she knew the woman would hate. The assassin nodded and left the gym almost as quietly as she came.

Darcy showered in the adjoining locker room. As she walked out in her towel towards her bag she stopped at the mirror. Her face was still the same, but far less hard. She opened the towel and took in her curves. She had missed this body… they all had been rationing for so long during the time of the war she had gotten uncomfortably lean, still curvy but not so much as this. Poor Jane had been so delicate to begin with and when Darcy last saw her she was nearly skin and bones.

As Darcy dressed and knotted her wet hair, she reflected on how it felt to be safe, however temporary that would be.  She touched the amulet around her neck; it felt like a warm embrace.

Her eyebrows knitted together and she sat on a bench to think.  Agent Psycho was still out there, and he had Erik and Barton. Thanos was really mixing it up this go round.

Loki had gone all ‘full tilt diva’ in the future timeline because he wanted to get caught. He wanted back on Asgard and out of his deal with Thanos. Everything Loki did, from baiting the Avengers to making Erik put a fail-safe the portal was done with that end goal in mind.

This new lackey was the opposite -- avoiding attention… he certainly wouldn't try to invade New York via Stark Tower like Loki did. He would be discreet, and would be playing to win, not to fail.

Darcy had always told Loki that if he was really trying to take over the world, he should have done something in the Capitol.  Hit the White House, Pentagon, Triskelion… something like that. She was one of the first people to point out to Loki that he was either the worst strategist in the Nine Realms, or he was losing on purpose…

This new dude wasn't Loki though, most likely he was HYDRA. That means he's not fucking around. That means… that means…

Holy shit!

DC!

He's going to DC!

Darcy broke out into a run towards the conference rooms. She didn't have security clearance to partake in the meetings but that hardly stopped her. Caution was thrown to the wind as she propelled herself at the door and began shouting and pounding on it.

“Open up!! Please it’s so... so important,” Darcy yelled into the heavy metal door. A moment passed and she heard shuffling and the door unbolting.

Tony opened the door and looked pleased to see her, yet confused by her panic. Darcy leaned against the doorframe panting. _Stupid lack of cardiac conditioning._

“Shortcake?”

A beat passed and she heard someone else jump out of their seat. Suddenly Loki was at her side, steadying her arm. She tried and failed to keep her voice down as she spoke.

“DC… Loki… he's not a bag of cats man… he's gonna do it for real… open portal… Chitauri… Triskelion…” she panted and looked around at the faces assembled. “They're not ready… you need Asgard…”

She noticed Thor's head shoot up as Loki grimaced and squeezed her arm a bit too tightly.  Darcy shot him an irritated glare.

"Ow! What? What?? Oh… shitballs,” she said as she realized what she did.  It was going to be fun explaining how the ‘lab assistant’ with zero security clearance figured out what's going on. She wasn't really sure what even the Asgardians really knew and her grand plan was to entreat upon Asgard for aid. She was in a whole heap of trouble.

Loki walked her into the room and sat her down a little too close to Thor. Another mistake. At times people underestimated Thor's powers of observation. Clearly this was one of those occasions. Loki looked past Darcy at him, following his line of sight.

Thor was staring at Darcy's silvery tattoo. What appeared as scarring days prior was now back to appearing more like…

“A binding rune? Brother? When… why did you not tell me?”

Thor gently reached for Darcy's arm, “May I?” he asked.

Darcy turned a bright crimson as she allowed him to see the markings. He turned it around so he could see the light reflecting on her ivory skin.  His thoughts confirmed upon thorough examination.

"Loki... when did you and the Lady Darcy marry?"  Thor looked upon her as if she had hung the moon.

Loki face palmed and sat down in the chair on her opposite side grumbling something in not-English.

Jane almost fell out of her chair.

Tony’s jaw nearly hit the floor.

"What the hell is going on here? What is… how the hell does she… DC… really?” Nick asked.

“Married?” Jane exclaimed.

“Oh my God… she's… future Darcy… you really weren't kidding about that huh?” Tony said to Loki quietly.

“Future? Miss Lewis, you're from the future?” Steve asked with sudden interest.

“I'm just gonna slide under the table here and live there. Like forever and ever,” she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I think I shall join you,” Loki groaned.

@@@@@@@@@

Loki decided that it was prudent that he explain Darcy and her origins. As as much as he cared for her, she was hardly eloquent and had the subtlety of his brother. It was best for her to confine herself to her chair and chew on her fingernails.

His eyes lingered upon her choice of casual attire which bared expanses of her porcelain skin. He wanted to take her right there, taste her, feel her writhing beneath him. He wanted... needed...realized he was going wildly off track. It was just... Midgardian culture was so refreshingly open.

“I'm sure you all have questions. There is however, one fact that I must impress upon you. The future that Darcy hails from no longer exists; it is an alternate future. From what I have seen… the things that have been changed have done little, overall, to negate the terrible future events of which we are already aware.”

Loki looked around at the men and women in the room. The Avengers: Banner, Stark, Rogers, Thor, Romanov. Director Fury. Agents Coulson and Hill. Science support, Foster. Darcy was right, they were far from ready.

Fury was the first to speak.

“So do you, or does she, have any intelligence about the Red Skull from the future timeline that can help us?  Now that we have determined it is Johann Schmidt we are dealing with,” Darcy came alive with the question.  She raised her eyebrow for a moment, lost in thought.

“That's the thing, he was barely a blip to me… just another one of Thanos’s commanders. He was easily defeated by Cap and…” Darcy hesitated and bit her lip. She could see Steve practically jumping out of his skin.  She knew this would sting.

"James Barnes... Bucky… HYDRA has him and has all this time. Since the train in the Alps.”

Fury looked shocked. “Miss Lewis…”

“Check your files… Winter Soldier… that's him.  It's all there,” Darcy answered as Natasha began to look physically ill.

“Zola had experimented on him, before and after that fall.  He was given a version of Cap's serum.  He is an agent under compulsion who is kept in cryogenic freeze until his services are needed... I'm so sorry Cap,” she said sympathetically.

“Sorry? Miss Lewis…. Darcy I mean—you have nothing, nothing at all to be sorry for! This is actually, the best news that I've had in a… long time,” he said. “I thought I lost him… he's not dead.”

“Cap, he's been brainwashed. That's not exactly great either,” Tony said.

“Brainwashed is not dead,” Steve spat out. “Do you know where he's being kept?” He asked Darcy.

“Yeah… the most fortified HYDRA base in DC. The Ideal Federal Savings Bank,” Darcy said, glancing at Fury to gauge his reaction. He grew pale instantly.

“No… that can't be…” He said. Maria Hill and Coulson looked genuinely confused.

“Sir?” Maria asked.

“He's thinking about all of the geneticists and biologists who are currently employed by SHIELD and have transferred into that facility under his watch. Now whaddya thinking all those sciencey types are up to in there? Turns your stomach, doesn't it… Director?” Darcy asked making no attempt to hide her disdain.

“Darcy… no…” Loki couldn't bear to watch her be so wantonly cruel. “He did not know,” he said calmly.

“That doesn't justify it!” Cap jumped in Darcy's defense. “She's right, a little humility from you now would be welcome Fury,” he added.

“The Prince is right, I didn't know. That doesn't excuse it though." Nick held his head in his hands, trying to combat the beginnings of a headache. "Coulson, Hill… even Romanov… we have all questioned SHIELD’s motives. Our loyalty… was entirely undeserved. I know you may feel that you can't trust me now. Believe me, I'm the best friend you got. I won't rest until we nail these motherfuckers to the wall. Every last one of them,” Fury said.

The conversation then turned towards the team's next objectives. Darcy was already 'urged' by Jane to take some PTO so she had to sit this one out. Tony backed Jane up so it was doubly not negotiable. Even though Darcy felt an asset, she was a only a civilian and a liability in the field. That angered her. She knew she had so do something about it.

She reflected on it for a bit and realized that she owed it to herself to take the opportunity to get away from the tower.

Thor, Tony, and Fury were to embark on a diplomatic mission to Asgard to formally request aid. Jane was invited to go as well, because science! purposes.  Thor also wanted a chance to show off his home to her.

Steve, Natasha and Maria headed to DC to find Barnes. He was integral to the mission overall and it was decided that the best course of action would be to secure his release.  

Coulson, Banner, and Loki would stay behind to monitor gamma signatures. Even with all Erik's knowledge it would be at least a week before he would be able to make any headway with the Tesseract. That wasn't a whole lot of time, but it would have to do. One week until DC was crawling with Chitauri.  Fun times.

At the end of the meeting Darcy headed back to her apartment with a moody Norse God in tow.

@@@@@@@@@

“It's only a long weekend. I promise I'll be ok,” Darcy said as she threw some clothes into a duffle on her bed. “You'll hardly know I'm gone. I'm not even going that far. It's just over the bridge.  It's not another planet.”

Loki gave her a pointed look. “Must you leave so suddenly?” He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Darcy understood why he was being so overprotective. He was too adorable to be pissed off at though.

“Look, it's like this,” she took a deep breath to calm herself. “Sending me back gave you to the opportunity to change your fate, and for good reason. Look at what you have accomplished so far. I am so totally happy for you… for everyone...”  She huffed as she tossed her taser in the bag.

“But… what are you not saying?” He asked patiently.

“Well, now it's my time to make… corrections in my life. Time for me to repair damage… I never thought I would get a chance to see my parents again. They died in the second battle of New York… we hadn't spoken in years. My fault,” Darcy said as she sat besides Loki on her bed.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as she examined an old family picture from her high school graduation. She touched the image of her mom, Joanna. She placed the frame back on her nightstand.

She could still remember the last time she saw her parents. Even after all these years, the feelings were still raw. Either way, she knew she was so young and totally in the wrong. She couldn't change what she did, but at least she had the chance now to apologize.  
  
“The reasons we fought were stupid. I felt justified doing something that really hurt them. I regret that. I can try to fix things with them… you understand. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright.” She smiled softly at him.

“Might I ask how you could have wronged them? Did they not keep back information back from you concerning your adoption? One can easily understand how you might have been inclined to lash out,” he said with empathy.  He recalled at least that much from their long night back on Asgard.

“It's a long story… I found out about the adoption. I wanted information on my birth parents. My mom tried to warn me off, but I wouldn't listen. I just kept pushing and pushing. Finally I found out, my mom was their daughter,” Darcy pulled out another picture of a young woman who bore more than a passing resemblance to her. She had a look of utter sorrow, and she was so young.

“She had me at a really young age, by our standards. She was addicted to heroin. Hard drugs. We don't even know who my dad was.  She died when I was a baby, an overdose… she raised me in squalor," Darcy blew out a breath.  "My parents saved me... from that .  When I finally found out all I could say to my mom…” The tears began to flow freely. Loki held her as she cried even harder.

“All I could say to her... I told her she wasn't my mom… she had already fucked up my mom, so was I the do over? Wanted by no one, left to die," she choked out against his chest. The crying subsided and she remained locked in his arms.

"I was so hurtful.  I have to talk to her," she sighed.

“I do not want you to go, but I shan't be selfish. Take what time you need and come back to me,” Loki said as he let go of her hand to wipe away a stray tear that escaped her eye.

“Don't worry Loki, I'll be back Monday. Besides, you have plenty to do here with Bruce. I promise you that I will be all yours when I come back. Give me a chance to sort out my crap,” she said as she pressed her forehead against his.

“You are right Darcy, most don’t get a chance to amend their wrongs. I would not begrudge you your own chance after all you have done for me. I shall miss you,” he said. He reached for her and kissed her forehead. “I wish only for your happiness.”

“You're the best. Just for that…" a mischievous expression appeared on her face as she reached into her drawer.  She waved around the restraints from medical in front of his face.  "I grabbed you those handcuff thingeys for… scientific research... when I get back,” she said and placed a hand upon his chest.

Loki's eyes widened and she could feel his pulse speed up under said hand. “Darcy...” said in a low growl of warning. This woman would truly be the death of him.  She pecked him on the cheek.

“I know... I'm super evil. Mwa hahaha!"  He couldn't help but smile at her bawdy laughter.  "Ahhhhh I'm the best... You gonna walk me up to the helipad?” She zipped up her bag and tucked her phone into her pocket.

He nodded his head. “You will call me, yes? Let me know you are well.”

“Yeah. I'll call, your highness.” She said with a dash of snark. He rolled his eyes at that as he grabbed her duffle to walk with her.

On the way out Jane of her bedroom stopped her short before they made it to the door.  Darcy couldn't help things were weird with Jane, it would have to wait until she got back to deal with though.

“I'm not going to Asgard,” she announced.

“What? Why?” Darcy asked, confused by the turn of events. Loki stood stoic, waiting for the explanation.

“I decided that my best friend may be in danger. Despite her insistence that she can take care of herself, I decided to bow out of the road trip of a lifetime… to stay in the lab with Banner,” she put her hand on Loki's arm, “we all know this guy is crap with analytics… so this frees him up to accompany you,” Jane said with a half smile.

Loki's eyes widened.  He had wanted to go with Darcy, but didn't know how to broach the subject without incurring her wrath.  She could be quite unforgiving.

Darcy looked a little put out, but he took that in stride. Jane knew how stubborn Darcy was, and played that to her advantage. He admired Jane's apparent skill at manipulation.

“I agree with Jane, I am a bit apprehensive about you traveling unaccompanied. I'm sure Stark will agree…”

Darcy spent a few moments alternatively shooting dirty looks at Jane and Loki.

“Fine. Go pack a bag. Very quickly before I change my mind,” she groaned, rolling her eyes at him. She then shot Jane a death glare.

“Listen Darce. I just want you safe. He is safe. Don't give him a hard time. It was all my idea,” Jane said.

“Asgard Jane… you passed up on Asgard?” Darcy said, playing with the shoulder strap on her bag.

“I can go any time. Thor promised.  If something happens to you though, I couldn't ever forgive myself. Things are going to get rough real quick… keep your guard up,” Jane said.

"Okay... okay you win Foster.  I'll be careful.  I'm sure nothing will go wrong with my shadow to protect me.  He's like way chivalrous man.  My mom will totally smother him if I turn my back.  Gah... I hope she forgives me," Darcy said.

"Of course she will Darce.  She's your mom.  She loves you... that's what moms do," Jane said.  She wrapped Darcy up then in a tight hug.   Jane walked her out to the waiting quinjet to meet Loki.

@@@@@@@@@ 


	17. Small-town USA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has an emotional visit with the Lewis family. Things go to shit quickly. Darcy gains an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is... Sorry...
> 
> First off I am very late and I apologize for that. Secondly I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I am pleased with the outcome nonetheless. Enjoy!  
> XXOO

The town of Wheaton was a typical affluent New Jersey suburban town. Strip mall, AMC cinema, Target, Whole Foods. The town proper bordered a large county park, small airfield, and a defunct military base. The quinjet dropped Darcy and Loki off to a car that Tony had waiting for them just off the airfield.

“Whoa,” Darcy said as she ran her hand along the hood of the car. “How? How did he? That man does not do subtle.”

Loki was quickly becoming familiar with Midgardian conveyances, Stark was a great collector of automobiles. He recently began teaching Loki and Thor to drive in the off times. This vehicle was not quite as impressive as Stark’s, except for the glistening in Darcy's eyes.

Loki tried and failed to see the intrigue… the car was older but not quite a “classic”… it had some signs of wear… Was she crying?

“Darcy?”

"It's mine… was my car… my Father restored it… it belonged to their daughter. My mom… I found out and I sold it… took a bus back to college,” she said as she blew out a breath and reached under the visor for the keys. She fumbled with the chain, attached was a picture of Darcy and a man with graying hair covered in grime holding a wrench.

Loki walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She thrust her hand up to her face to catch the tears as they fell. He waited for her to calm, but she avoided his attentions.

“Darcy, you needent hide your pain from me. This trip is about healing. How are you to heal if you lock yourself away?” Loki asked her gently.

"I can't be soft. People die that way,” she said with hint of bitterness.

“People die and live, regardless. You must learn to let go if you are ever to move on.”

She looked up at him and smiled broadly. “Well look at you, taking me to school. You've come a long way. You'll never know just how far,” she said as she pulled on the lapels of his jacket, bringing her lips to meet against his. He had little time to react as he was assaulted with her light and warmth. She had a way of awakening heights of passion within him that he had never thought he would ever experience.

He pulled away from her reluctantly. They placed their bags in the back seat and got settled in the car, a Ford Mustang lovingly restored by her father.

"Are you quite all right?” he asked.

“Yeah… yeah I will be,” she answered.

The pair drove in silence for a bit. Loki took in the scenery as she fussed with the radio, settling on a local rock station.

Darcy pulled into a Starbucks drive through, desperate for a little caffeine boost before she and Loki arrived at her childhood home.

“Uh… A venti Caramel Macchiato,” she glanced over at her companion who looked utterly clueless, “actually make that two,” she said. She pulled up to the pick up window, paid, and drove off sipping the coffee, humming contentedly.

“This does not smell like coffee,” Loki said.

“Nope, why don't you give it a try?”

Loki took an experimental sip, then laughed. “Delicious! The wonders of Midgard never cease,” he said as he stared out at the many lighted storefronts whizzing by the window.

“Yeah well… just wait until you see a Target,” she said. He looked confused. “Oh… its a store… merchant – not for weapons. To buy clothing or housewares,” Loki nodded in understanding. Just as the car passed the military base access road, Loki felt the same pulse of power which originated from the stones.

He looked over at Darcy who was sipping her drink and humming along to the radio contentedly. He did not want to share this information with her. She would immediately abandon the prospect of speaking with her parents and insist on accompanying him to retrieve the stones. This would not do.

He would have to go it alone. With Stark and his brother in Asgard, resources were severely depleted. That settled it in Loki's mind. He must find some opportunity to leave Darcy without arousing her suspicion and investigate.

“Why are you staring at me? Is it cause I'm hot?” Darcy asked, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

“Hot? Are you feverish?” Loki asked with concern. He had hoped she would not become ill, fearing for her mental stability. He did not want to lose her yet again.

She didn't answer him, she just chuckled to herself as she shook her head and then began lecturing him in an imitation of his voice.

“Do try to sound more Midgardian… I don't want to arose my parents suspicion,” he couldn't help at snicker at the parallels of this situation to their time on Asgard. She shouted to get his attention again.

“Loki! Seriously…Blend. No space pockets. Remember, we talked about this. Where are you from?”

“London,” he replied. He continued to think about the stones, and then Asgard again.

“Anything else?” She asked with a tinge of sarcasm laced into her voice.

“Darcy, I am quite capable of deception. God of Mischief? Have we met?” He asked petulantly.

“Look, on Asgard you grilled me about my secret identity and I answered without hesitation and in detail,” Darcy huffed.

“You had Frigga's cuff. That is hardly a fair comparison as you had significant advantage,” Loki answered.

“Touché... welp we're here..." she said as her voice wavered. The Loki realized that her sudden shift in mood was likely due to nerves. He clasped her hand and squeezed. She sighed as she unbuckled the belt and stepped out into the driveway.

“Just let me do all the talking.” She said as the took hold of his hand.

The two walked up the colorful flagstone path through the front gardens. The foliage was slowly giving way to the ruby and orange tones of the autumn season.

Loki had been mildly curious about Darcy's upbringing. She was clearly not a peasant... she was educated and had what could be considered fine taste in clothing. Her home was unexpected. It was nearly the size of a wealthy lord’s county estate. Darcy did not carry herself in way that bespoke affluence. Quite a puzzle.

She rang the bell, which was answered by her father. He could hardly contain his joy at seeing her as he swept her into a hug. David Lewis was distinguished appearing man of average height. The man had a natural, easy manner which covered a tension deep under the surface.

He did not seem very surprised to see them at the door. Someone, likely Pepper, must have called ahead to prepare her parents. Darcy seemed too overwhelmed to be angry about her intervention.

“Slugger! Darce, it's so good to see you. Your just in time for dinner,” he glanced over at Loki optimistically. “I'll set another plate for your… friend?”

“Yeah thanks dad… this is Loki…”  
she hesitated and looked at Loki with a blank expression. So much for doing all the talking.

“Her…boyfriend, and coworker at Stark Industries. Pleased to meet you Mr. Lewis,” Loki said flawlessly as he grasped her dad’s hand in a firm handshake. David nodded in what appeared to be approval and led the couple to the family room.

The Lewis home was full of warmth, the decor inviting and comfortable. This did now surprise Loki. He did not fail to notice the many pictures framed on the walls. Most of them were of Darcy at various ages and stages.

He paused by the fireplace, his attention caught by one photo in particular that seemed out of place. It was a recent shot of Jane, Erik, and Darcy. Loki recognized it from Darcy's desk in the lab.

“Why don't you two kids grab a chair. I’ll uncork some wine. Cabernet ok Slugger?” David asked.

“Yeah, great… where’s mom?”

“Darcy, you came,” a woman said from the dining room. Darcy's mother Joanna stood by the table, her hand on the back of chair looking into the family room. She looked on the verge of tears.

Darcy stood slowly and walked towards her mother. She picked up her pace as she got closer, nearly breaking into a run and propelling herself into Joanna's arms. Both women were crying.

“I'm sorry mom… so sorry,” Darcy sobbed into her mother's shoulder. Her mother replied to her by hushing her and stroking her long chestnut hair.

“No honey, I’m sorry… more sorry than you will ever know,” Joanna said. She looked over at Loki and said, “ok now, you're here and it's in the past... now… would you care to introduce your handsome friend?”

Darcy wiped away her tears as her father handed her a glass of wine. Loki stood up and walked over to Joanna with his hand extended.

“Loki Odinson. I work with Darcy at Stark Industries in the lab,” he said. Joanna gave him the once over and smiled at him.

“So pleased to meet you. I hope you like Beef Bourguignon,” she said as the released Darcy and stepped away into the kitchen.

Loki was at Darcy's elbow in a heartbeat. She looked relieved. David was hovering nearby. “I see you found your car. You can thank Mr. Stark for that. He seems quite fond of you,” he said.

“Yeah… he's a good boss. Is he how you knew I was coming?” She asked.

“Your friend Dr. Foster. I hope that you're not angry. She calls your mother every now and then to update her on you,” David admitted.

“Jane? Jane calls mom?” Darcy was flabbergasted.

“Yes. Your mother called her asking how you were. Please don't be angry with her. She felt bad for Joanna… so she called back. She even sent us photos,” he motioned to the fireplace.

“Jane sent photos?” Darcy said. Loki could see that she wasn't mad. Quite the contrary. She was completely blown away.

“Listen Darce… we didn't know if or when we would ever speak to you again. We took what we could get,” David said.

“I get it. I'll have to thank her. She's a good friend,” Darcy said as she drank deeply of her wine. She finished the glass, figuring it would soothe her frayed nerves. The room went slightly out of focus.

Loki noticed her eyes become glazed over. He felt a sudden sense of alarm. He took a sniff of his wine, he hadn't drank of it yet. It had a sour sweet smell to it.

“Don't try anything son. We know what you're capable of. Believe that we are prepared for anything,” David said quietly. Loki's heart rate accelerated. He looked again to Darcy who was on the verge of passing out.

David caught her and laid her down on the couch. Loki was incensed. “What have you done to Darcy? She is your own child? Why?” He asked.

Joanna walked out from the kitchen, her face screwed up in something between shame and terror.

“You… don't try anything… he won't hurt Darcy if we let him take you,” she pointed at him, her hand shaking.  Loki tried to summon his armor, to no avail. He could not cast illusions, nor access his pocket dimension. He tried desperately to keep his cool.

David shook his head. “Because your friend Dr. Foster called us, it made it easy for him to find us. To get to you. I don't know what you are, but… as far as I'm concerned… I'll do whatever it takes to keep Darcy safe. Even if it hurts her,” he said as he drew his wife into his arms to calm her.

A door opened and slammed shut in the distance, followed by a multitude of footsteps. Soldiers. Loki did not want to engage Darcy's parents so he made no move to defend. Apparently whatever the couple had agreed to was under duress.

Joann Schmidt strode into the room with armed guards, Agent Barton in command. He approached the Lewis's. “Very good. You followed my instructions perfectly,” he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a revolver. He cocked the gun and held it against David's head.

“Wait… you needent harm them. They are innocent. I will go with you,” Loki said.

“Of course you will. I don't like leaving loose ends,” Schmidt said as he pulled out the scepter and wiped their memories. The couple stood motionless, their piercing blue gaze went right though Loki. “When they come to they won't remember anything of this evening.”

He looked around and noticed Darcy curled up on the couch. His lips curled up into a sadistic grin.

“Barton. Get the girl. Asgardian... you are coming with us,” Schmidt held the scepter against Loki's heart. He felt an overwhelming compulsion to follow Schmidt without fighting. Far back in the recesses of his mind, he felt the slightest urge to fight back, though not strong enough to be effective. He knew no other desire than to follow.

“You are ready to see my Master now. He will open your mind, even if he destroys you in the process,” Schmidt said to Loki. “Move out!” She shouted to the Hydra soldiers.

@@@@@@@@@

The first thing Darcy felt as she awoke was the cold. Wet, cold air surrounded her. She opened her eyes into pitch darkness. Her eyes gradually became accustomed to the low level of light. She was in a cell and her wrists were restrained. She pulled at the chains, helpless. The only sounds she heard were a steady dripping of water in the far corner of the room and her own breathing.

She looked down at her watch. It had been about an hour since she remembers being awake. They couldn't have gone too far. Her surroundings had a military feel to them. The abandoned base!

She started to cry. Her memory gradually came back and she felt a wave of nausea overcome her. She remembered being at her house with her parents… Loki… Oh no.

_If Loki wasn't here in the jail with me, he could have been killed… not likely with his Asgardian composition. Maybe he escaped? He wouldn't have left me here, though. Unless..._

Darcy heard the bolt on the door release. The light flicked on at full output. Darcy was blinded. She heard one set of footsteps thundering towards her with purpose.

She squinted, catching a glimpse of green and gold. Her eyes were stinging with tears. Loki! Darcy's heart filled with hope as she heard him rattle the steel cage. She felt the weight of his stare. She blinked rapidly, wishing she could wipe away the salty mess of tears and hair in her face. What she saw when she focused on Loki made her stomach turn.

“Did you have pleasant dreams, mortal? I hope you find your accommodation… adequate,” he said as he smiled at her mockingly.

He looked like shit. He was in his full Asgardian armor, but his skin was pale and sweaty. His eyes had a vacant stare tinged with a blue glow.

“Loki....no…” Darcy shook her head in disbelief. She felt the bile rise in her throat. Tears came unbidden. Schmidt used the scepter on him. She was certain that he would resist.

If her memory served her, the mind stone was incapable of completely controlling him. It was the torture and reconditioning that Thanos employed on Loki which augmented the stone’s power.

Loki stalked back and forth outside her prison like a caged animal. He stopped again and leaned into the bars.

“Now, now… no need for tears. Is this not what you always expected of me? To embrace darkness? Give in to the primal urge for power? Tell me you did not think me capable of casting aside everyone and anything to achieve my desires,” he stared at her with a look of pure malice. She felt her knees buckle as her heart shattered into a billion pieces.

"This isn't you Loki. This is the stone… Thanos. Loki… please,” she said.

“You… trifling... common harlot… in the end you have only been a… distraction. Even gods have urges that need to be... sated. Otherwise you have been utterly insignificant in every way,” he drew out every word to prove a point.

“Fight back damn you! You are better than this… stronger!” She cried.

“Silence! You know not a thing about me. Now… since I cannot kill you,” he motioned to her wrist, “controlling you shall have to suffice.”

He reached into the cage and ripped off her pendant. He skin stung where the fine metal chain snapped. She felt beyond vulnerable. _It's not really him… it's not him._

“You don't want to do this Loki,” she said with as much conviction she could muster.

He had the tip of the scepter near to her chest, lingering.

“You shall feel nothing. I swear it,” he whispered.

“Don't...” she pulled back as far as she could, almost backing up against the bars.

“You will be free…” He said as she swore she saw his eyes flash back to their normal green hue. The mind stone probably only had tenuous control of him, at best.

He didn't move any further. Even the dripping stopped on the other side of the room. The tip of the scepter was embedded in her skin, a tiny trickle of blood was frozen in place. Darcy drew in her breath, her eyes darting back and forth. She wiggled her finger… she could move!

She was still pinned against the back of the cage and unable to raise her arms. The lights grew bright as the power surged and the bulbs shattered. There was a flash of green and the room was bathed in a violet glow.

“Darcy… Tsk tsk… whatever have you gotten yourself into? Perhaps you require some… assistance?” A woman sauntered over to the steel bars.

One side of her face was necrotic with the white of bone peeking through skin stretched much too tightly. The other side of her face was ethereal, ageless and beautiful.

As Darcy shrunk back in horror, the woman swept her hand quickly across her entire face. Her entire visage was transformed to that of a beautiful, young woman. Shining ringlets of golden hair, ruby lips. Skin of porcelain. She wore a black dress trimmed with green that clung to her curves.

“Better?” She purred as the tapped her black nail against the cage. Loki took the pendant which protected her from… Hela?

“Hel? Why? Why are you here?” Darcy asked. Hela's hand swept the scepter away from Darcy’s breast; the shackles unsnapped and fell to the floor.

“I am freeing you. Would you rather me leave you, insipid mortal?” She said as she unlocked the door of the cell and stood aside expectantly.

“I don't… why?” Darcy said as she rubbed her wrists. The hazarded a look at Loki. She could see the eerie glow of the scepter’s influence gleaming in his eyes.

“I suppose you want to take to you chances with the Asgardian Prince, then?” Hela said as the poked him in the chest.

“I can't leave him this way, Thanos… I can't…” Darcy pushed a strand of hair away from Loki's face and touched his cheek. His expression was a combination of grief and despair.

“I love him… I have to stay with him.” Darcy said as she laid her hand upon his chest protectively.

"The way I see it, girl, is that you owe me a debt. You really don't have a choice. If you stay here, Thanos will kill you… if only to torture the dark Prince. I however, have other designs. None of which involve you being dead,” Hela pinched her nose in frustration.

“How do I know you're not lying?”

“Had I wished you ill, I would not be here. You would have come along to me eventually.”

“That actually makes sense…”

Hela held out her hand to Darcy, impatiently. “Tick, tock, mortal,”

Darcy wasted no more time. She darted across the cell and grabbed hold of Hela’s hand. There was a bright green flash and they were gone.

@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Hey, Don't I Know You??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela entertains her guest Darcy. Hello bombshell revelation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand here's another chapter. I'm not going to even try to justify how late this is...
> 
> If you're still out there following this story, thank you from the bottom of my <3

In the blink of an eye Darcy found herself in a well appointed suite decorated in tones of onyx and gold. The floors were of a marble that shone so highly it resembled glass, the ambient lighting was dim. There were open air windows to an inky sky lit by a shimmering violet moon. Plush black velvet couches were set around a brazier facing the window. The bed had sheets of satin and it decorated with silk pillows of various sizes.

Darcy had a feeling someone was staring at her so she turned round.  The woman before her smoothed her hand down her golden curls, transforming them into shiny, straight raven locks.

She was stunning, with her porcelain skin and ruby red lips. There was literally no part of the Godess of Helheim that was not perfect. She shook out her hair and looked to Darcy, pausing in her motions.

“Is my face still on? I know how discomfiting it is to you mortals…” Hela frowned as she waited for Darcy impatiently to answer her.

_Her face?_

"Well?”

“Your face is… fine?” Darcy said with uncertainty. Then she recalled that over the last several times she had seen Hel she had appeared older and decrepit.  Things started to make sense.

_Hel must use glamour to alter her appearance... like Loki._

“Well then. You will want to bathe. Actually, I insist.  Through that door you will find a bathing pool and some attire that will suit you,” Hela said as she motioned vaguely to a door behind Darcy.

“Uh… O-kay? Thank you for all the saving me and such… but I gotta ask. Why?” Darcy said as she rubbed her wrists, still sore from the cuffs.

“After. Right now you reek of desperation and sorrow. I can not speak with you any further until you wash it off. Go on now, chop chop!” The Asgardian goddess clapped her hands together and disappeared in a flash of green.

Darcy stood staring at the spot Hela had occupied just a moment prior for a few minutes. She pinched herself, hard.

“Ow!”

_Guess I'm not dreaming then. Reek of desperation? This woman has like zero people skills._

Darcy walked through the door to what she assumed was a bathroom but was more like a spa. The bathing pool was like a jacuzzi on steroids. Assorted oils and soaps were arranged near the side. Luxurious towels that felt like a billion thread count were piled near the steps.

Darcy eyed the steaming pool with a sense of excitement. She felt herself begin to relax as she breathed in a heady mix of lavender and vanilla.

_This place is like an inverse Asgard. There are definitely worse places I could be right now._

Next to a floor length mirror was a wardrobe. Darcy opened the door to reveal clingy gowns in black, green, and violet with shoes to match.

“I am sensing a theme here,” she said to herself in the mirror. The Darcy image smirked back at her and replied, “Indeed.”

_What the fuck?_

Darcy reached out to her image as she backed away from the talking mirror, grabbed a towel and threw it over the top.

_This place is fucking insane._

Darcy stripped down and stuck her toe in the pool. The water was perfect. She walked all the way in and dunked her head under the water. Definitely an amazing feeling on her sore muscles she mused as she began to wash off the sweat and grime. Obviously she felt guilty about leaving Loki…but… it was like he _wanted_ her to go.

That last moment she looked into his eyes and saw him… the real him… and he said she would be free.

_Did he actually know what he was doing?_

@@@@@@@@@

Loki felt the tip of the scepter snap into the concrete wall behind Darcy's cage sharply. She was gone. He bellowed as he shot a hole through the bars and wall behind it. He felt something resonate in his left hand.

“Sir?” Barton said from the doorway behind him. “There was an energy disturbance in this room. The equipment went haywire. Is it done? Where is she? I thought you were gonna…”

Loki turned slowly as he adjusted his collar.

"The scepter did not work. I was unable to control her mind so I sent her to Hel instead. It is easier that way," Loki approached Barton as he brushed bits of concrete off of his pauldrons.  "Do not tell Selvig. I do not want him distracted,” Loki said.

The archer was gobsmacked.  He appeared to look genuinely distressed even under the scepter's influence.

“You had to kill her Sir? Was that really… necessary? She was just a kid,” Barton replied.

“Are you questioning me Barton?”

“No Sir, I was... fond of Lewis, that's all.”

 _Interesting_.

"She did have that way about her…” he mumbled to himself as she spun on his heel and strode out of the cage. “It's neither here nor there. It is done. We have work to do. Come,” Loki signaled for Barton to follow him out of the room.

Loki cast one wayward glance back to the empty room as one side of his mouth rose into a nearly a smile.

@@@@@@@@@

Darcy took her sweet time in the pool, and settled on a deep violet dress with black and silver trim. It had bell sleeves that were made of black lace.  She checked herself out at a safe distance from the possessed mirror.

_Yeah, straight outta Vampires R’ Us._

She noticed a pretty purple hairbrush on the table, so she figured that was no accident and picked it up to deal with her dark locks. The brush dried her hair as she ran it though the strands.

_Nifty!_

Slowly, she approached the mirror to check herself out close up. Mirror Darcy pulled a look and then leaned out of the mirror and began applying makeup to Darcy.

_Now I've seen everything..._

“That's better!” The image exclaimed. Darcy pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head as she walked back to the wardrobe.

Darcy slipped her feet into a pair of satin slippers and walked back out into the room she started in. Although… it wasn't the same room anymore, it was some kind of sitting room.

Gone were the couches and bed from before. There was a small black marble table in between two easy chairs with a cup of what appeared to be coffee.  It smelled ridiculously good.

_When in Rome... Hel?  Uh... whatever Darcy... just drink the coffee..._

Darcy settled herself in one of the seats and picked up the coffee cup. She drank the rich and smooth beverage deeply as she heard footsteps and a door close behind her.

“My most honored mortal guest! You certainly do smell a good deal better. I shall speak with you now. I have a story that you absolutely must hear,” Hela said with a florish as she sat across from Darcy.

Darcy arched her eyebrow.

“I completely understand your suspicions of me, Miss Lewis. I assure you; I shall not lie to you. The story I tell may not seem altogether significant to you. It is, however, of great import to me that you hear it,” Hel said with a quiet seriousness.  She looked almost... sad.

“Ok Hela, what's up?” Darcy inclined her head, ready to listen to the suddenly somber overlord of Helheim.  Hel smiled but it didn't hit her eyes.

“This is not a love story…”

“A what now?”

“Hush mortal Darcy… please,”

@@@@@@@@@

Hel and Darcy were transported to a beautiful snow covered wood. A tribal woman was birthing a foal. She touched the mare’s head, and a gentle light pulsed from her palms, easing the creatures pain.

Darcy heard Hela's voice resonate in her head.

_Angrboda, taker of pain. The mythos changed her name to bringer of pain… sorrow. No... it was quite the opposite. She was a human witch with powers of healing so strong, she had been raised to a deity by her own kind.. Witchcraft was so very rare on your home of Midgard... all those thousands of years ago. It wasn't long until the Asgardians took notice of her._

@@@@@@@@@

The scene quickly melted away and became the Asgardian throne room. A chained Angrboda was being led before a youthful Odin and Frigga. She spat upon the floor as she cursed the gods in old Norse. The Einherjar could hardly contain the spitfire of a girl.

“Odin, she is but a child. What do we gain by putting her in shackles?” Frigga asked quietly, the empathy evident into her voice.

_Odin stood his ground despite his wife's plea for mercy. Magic on Midgard frightened him, for what were entirely valid reasons. He had forged a fragile peace with Vanaheim through his marriage to Frigga, but was in constant fear of usurpers._

“To the dungeons with the mortal... to the time mine brother returns home. He will know what to do with her,” The Allfather declared.

Darcy was breathless as she locked eyes with the vision of Angrboda struggling with a strength that exceeded most humans. There was a spark of familiarity about her that Darcy could not place.

@@@@@@@@@

Darcy and Hela were abruptly transported into a library and workshop adjacent to Loki's quarters in the palace.The rooms were decorated differently, but Darcy had no doubt where they were. Her heart broke for a moment.

A tall dark haired man with tanned skin strode in and dropped his traveling cloak and bag. He wiped his soot stained skin and with a flick of his wrist he was completely clean down to the tunic and leather pants. He was handsome and so familiar to Darcy. He wasn't Loki, but he had the same energy.

_Loki. But not the prince you know of… this is his namesake. Odin's half-brother. He was a young and powerful Mage, and the Allfather’s most trusted advisor. He journeyed across the universe to gather up magically charged instruments of destruction._

_It was Odin's wish to collect these items and protect Asgard and her people - to prevent any future wars or uprisings. Today, Loki found a very special artifact... the Soul Stone._

“Brother, you have returned!” Odin said from the door, looking relieved.  He hung his head in shame.

“What has happened? What has you so vexed?” Loki replied mischievously as he placed a cylinder of a gaseous green substance upon his work table.

“A Midgardian witch, Loki. I never thought I would live to see the day those primitives could harness it. Magic. You must study the woman, find out how she became that way. Is it an anomaly or some step in evolution…”

“Study the woman? Brother what did you do?” Loki looked at his brother, his face hardening.

“She is in the dungeons..." Odin started.

"Gods! Odin you may be Allfather, but you simply can not imprison a mortal… ah... take me there!” Loki said as he grabbed some books off of his shelf.

@@@@@@@@@

Hela led Darcy through the door, the other side was the Asgardian dungeons. A proud woman dressed in animal skins meditated in the center of a bare cell. Her long dark hair was plaited on both sides. She wore a totem about her neck with some type of gem that Darcy couldn't see from the distance.

Odin and Loki walked through them and stopped in front of the cell.

The woman stopped and stood before the men, unafraid. Loki approached the barrier and spoke some runic phrase to the woman. Her eyes turned red as she spat back angrily.

“I do not bow to you Odin Allfather. You are no King to me. I demand you let me leave this place at once!”

Angrboda's authorative tone suggested that she often got her way. She held herself as regally as a princess and with the hardness of a warrior.

_Loki was more than intrigued. He felt his heart lighten at the site of the fierce woman._

“Brother, I can not just let her go, you know this. Perhaps we can make a deal?” Odin whispered.

Loki rolled his eyes. He once again approached the barrier.

“My Lady Angrboda, I wish to strike an accord with you. Give me a fortnight to learn from and know you. If in that time you still wish to return to Midgard, it shall be done. Do you agree to the terms of Odin Allfather?” Loki said.

Odin looked as though he had been punched in the gut but said nothing.

Angrboda gave Loki a hardened steel stare. She hesitated for a moment and thought about her options.

“These terms are acceptable. I shall be pleased to return home in a fortnight,” she smiled genuinely.

Darcy did not miss the look of longing in Loki's eyes as he spoke his words to the mortal woman. He freed her at that moment and made her his personal guest. She was provided a chaperone to preserve her chastity in Asgard. She shunned the woman.

“No man shall touch me unless I allow it. Else he die by my hand, as have many before,” she swore.

_Loki spent every waking moment with the Midgardian witch, trying to discern her secrets.  The more he spoke with her, the more he wanted to know.  The attraction he felt towards Angrboda was overwhelming._

_She gave nothing away, however._

_The days went by… too quickly, she too felt herself falling in love with the handsome Mage._

_He was taken in by her warriors heart and she by his roguish charms. He showed her all around Asgard, the palaces, gardens, libraries. She met the common people and gentry alike with a regal air about her.  No matter how he tried, Loki was unable to discern the source of her powers._

_On the last day, Loki was summoned to Odin's chambers. The Allfather was curious about Angrboda, and was apprehensive about allowing her leave of Asgard._

“My liege?” Loki said.

“Brother. What have you learned from this mortal? You have promised her something, yet I receive nothing in return,” Odin chastised Loki.

“Allfather, this woman is no threat, nor shall she ever be. I know this... because have seen into her heart. I detect no deceit or lie within her,” Loki said with confidence.

Odin looked perturbed as he advanced upon his beloved brother.

“How does she have magic, Loki? Magic on Midgard… this can not be permitted,” Odin continued.

“I should like to know this, and everything else in due time my Lord... as it is my most fervent hope," Loki gently placed his hands on Odin's shoulders. "I love Angrboda with all my heart, and I shall take this day and all of the rest of the days of my life to show her thus,” Loki said.

_Odin flew into a fit of rage. Deceived by his own beloved brother. He became spiteful and petty._

“A mortal lifetime, brother, is like that of a fly. Fleeting... over in the blink of an eye! How many years can you have with her before you must watch her die? Be it ten or a hundred... it will never be enough!” Odin spat.

_Loki knew in his heart that Odin spoke selfishly.  He did not hold it against Odin though, for he was a good hearted man._

“I care not brother. I love her. I will not let her go. If she chooses to leave to Midgard, I shall follow her. Should she have me,” Loki said as he knelt deeply and bowed to the Allfather.

_Odin stormed out, determined to find a way to keep his brother in Asgard. He knew very well that Angrboda would want to leave the next morning. So he decided to enlist Frigga as his agent._

@@@@@@@@@

_In the gardens, Angrboda sat by the pools, dipping her feet in the cool waters, feeling vulnerable and conflicted.  Loki had asked for her hand, and vowed to follow her to the ends of the Earth, should she love him as well._

_She did love him, but she did not want to take him away from his beloved Asgard. She was afraid he would find her home too common. On the other hand, she could not see herself forsaking her life on Midgard to remain with him in his._

“I know what you are thinking, and I am here to offer advice, if you would consider me a friend,” Frigga said as she sat down next to the girl.

Angrboda looked to the Queen, a woman who appeared her own age. Angrboda knew better though, this woman had lived her one lifespan 20 times over.

"I would take your counsel Allmother, and consider you friend,” she said.

Frigga sighed and dipped her toes into the pool.

"I know you love my good brother. You are afraid to be tethered to Asgard, and you want not to take him from his home. So, why not do both? Live here in the palace, and in your home in Midgard? With the BiFrost travel is no bother,” Frigga said.

_Angrboda had not considered that she would be welcome on Asgard. Frigga made it clear that she was. This made her decision all the less difficult._

_@@@@@@@@@_

Odin's throne room. A lavish hand fasting ceremony was taking place between Loki and Angrboda. Darcy watched as they made cuts on their wrists to draw blood and runes appeared upon their wrists. The kissed deeply and the crowd erupted into applause.

“Do not forget mortal, this is not a love story…”

Laughter faded...

_Angrboda lay abed in her stone fortress in the Saxon lands. When Loki married her, he discovered that she was indeed royalty, and oversaw a Midgardian kingdom of her own._

_Angrboda was heavy with child. She was unwell and bedridden. Loki was afraid that her Midgardian body was too fragile to carry his babe, but she insisted. She wanted to give him a child more than anything._

_He would have preferred that she come to Asgard early on to receive care from Eir, but she resisted. Now she was too far along to travel by BiFrost._

_He heard the call of Heimdall. Loki didn't want to leave his love, but he knew Odin needed him. This was part of the agreement, Loki would respond whenever it was required._

“Go Loki, all will be well,” Angrboda said.

“I dislike leaving you this way.” He grimaced and he lay his hand upon her belly.

“Your daughter won't mind, my love,” she replied with a wink.

“Daughter? You know for certain?”

“Yes my lord, a daughter. So while you are galavanting about doing the Allfather's bidding, think of a suitable name. It shall be your choosing, as is the custom of my people,” she said as she clasped his hand.

“I shall return quickly,” he said as he embraced her and kissed her softly.

"I shall hold you to your promise, my love,” she said with a hint of laughter.

_Several weeks past, Loki helped Odin finish securing the relics of war in the vault. He knew the vault was impenetrable and guarded well. He felt as though he forgot something, then he remembered the Soul stone, on his workshop shelf all this time._

_As he walked back to his chambers, he felt a tug in his chest. He ignored it as he continued along. His thoughts came back round to his love, Angrboda._

_He knew she was everything he didn't know he wanted, but everything he needs._

_As he gathered up the stone and some other trinkets, he felt the tug again. This time he was certain it was coming from Midgard. The baby!_

_He wasted no time and apparated to the Bifrost. He was out of breath as he approached Heimdall._

“My Lord, I'm afraid it's too late,”  
Heimdall began.

“Send me back! Now!” Loki screamed.

_In an instant, he was in the courtyard. He heard the cries and screams from the bedchamber. He ran as fast as he could and thrust open the door. The scene was macabre._

_Angrboda was breathing her last breath, in a bed of blood. A midwife, Nanna, held a babe to her breast. He heard no cries._

“No…. no, no, no…” Loki rushed to Angrboda's side, turning to Nanna.

“Why does she not cry? The baby?” Loki said through tears.

“I'm so sorry milord, so very sorry,” Nanna started.

“My love… she is dead. Dead and I have failed you… my stupid prideful nature. I should have gone to Asgard as you asked. Now I have killed us both,” Angrboda said with anguish. Her pulse was slowing, she was slipping.

“No… Angrboda your magics?”

"Are not effective on myself or mine own blood,” she managed.

Darcy and Hela watched the scene play out. She could feel her face wet with tears and her body convulsing as she cried. She glanced at Hela, who shed a single tear. She brushed it away as it rolled down her cheek.

“Bring my daugter here, to her mother,” Loki said calmly as he took a vial out of his pocket. “I shall not lose you both this day.”

“Loki…. what?” Angrboda asked.

“Shhhhhh…. Darling. Nanna, now!”

Nanna approached Loki with the baby who was shrouded in linens. She slowly lifted the cloth to reveal a baby, half corpse, half Asgardian. She looked asleep, so peaceful.

“Oh my god, that's... that's you!” Darcy whispered at Hela.

Loki took the baby in his one arm.  
He looked upon Angrboda and held her face in his other hand.

“Nanna, go now and bar the door!”

The woman ran out and slammed the door behind her. Loki opened the vial which contained the Soul stone. The gas within crept out and tendrils curled about him, his wife and child.

“What magic is this Loki? It's unnatural ….” Angrboda breathed in the smoke and her ashen face started to regain color.  She shook her head as her eyes widened.

"Hush love... hush, look at the baby. Helena. Her name is Helena Lokison,” the words fell from his lips as his breathing grew labored. Angrboda lost color again. All the while the baby grew more healthy.

_Angrboda knew that the Magic would not heal her as she felt her life force draining to her child.  It wouldn't be long.  For her child would be a Godess who would hold dominion over life and death._

_Loki seemed to realize what he had done... what power he had given to me, only it was too late._

“I will find you Angrboda, in the next life. I will always come for you,” Loki said as he felt the life drain from him.

"I will be yours now... for always ... and forever,” she gasped.

The room grew very dark. Darcy felt a bout of vertigo and suddenly she was back in Hela's sitting room.

“I am so sorry about your parents... it's a such a sad story.” Darcy said.

“I am sorry too, sorry that I never had the chance to know my mother... until now,” Hela said as her gaze settled on Darcy.

“What? No! Who me? I'm your mom? I don't…”  Darcy felt slightly nauseous.  All of this was too much.

“You wear her totem, you possess the Soul stone. One small portion of it - at least.  It took me some time to figure it out for myself.  I felt it as your soul crossed over my realm. You are my mother Darcy... you are Angrboda.”

@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Nobody Tricks the Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to give away any twists by writing a summary, so I will not be doing them anymore hahahahaha! If you want to know what the chapter is about, then read it :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m baaaack… I offer no excuse... I became my the thing that irritates me most haha I've read soooooo many great stories on here and have hoped beyond hope that they get finished. Then I did the thing too... I can't believe it has been a A YEAR since I touched my little story.
> 
> So that said... I had to read it again...
> 
> After re-reading what has been completed so far, I think I’m finally in a good place and a mindset to continue ahead with the story. I would love to get this finished in the summer. Even so, I’m not completely certain that the story is finished there…

Darcy felt an intense sense of fluttering in her chest, coupled with some facial numbing and dizziness. She slid back into the easy chair, breathing slowly and purposefully, eyes closed.

Her host sat expectantly across from her, the only audible sounds were the crackle of the fireplace and the beating of Darcy’s heart. The last time she had known of Hela, she was a mortal enemy. She had no idea that this twist was coming. All of Hela’s interactions, psychic as they were, had been antagonistic. Now, things have changed… but why?

“OK,” Darcy began skeptically, “This story seems a little hard to swallow, but something tells me to believe it. I’m your mom… processing that.” She looked at the Godess- her former enemy in every sense of the word. Saying that Hela was a powerful being was an understatement. She was damn near invincible. How can this be...

Hela smirked, “Take as much time as you need. To be literal, you are an incarnation of my mother. There are instances what you humans call DNA and cells align themselves in a pattern that is identical to that of another. It is very rare, indeed. Not only do you possess her likeness, but a part of her soul as well. That does not make you her though, you are something entirely different. But, quite the same. It is… intriguing… unsettling, but nonetheless true.”

“And the Loki in your vision is the incarnation of your father,” Darcy stated.

“Very astute, for a mortal,” Hela answered nodding.

“Thanks... I think???" Darcy settled back into her chair, her breathing normalizing and feeling a hell of a lot more calm. Now for questions...

"Okay so there is that, putting that aside for now. What I don’t get, is why did you suddenly switch sides? How did you know all of this? Something must have… changed… from the prior timeline. What was it?” Darcy inquired.

Hela chuckled. She smiled softly as she turned it over in her mind.

“I had a visitor. Someone whom I had thought I would never see again since mine Uncle had imprisoned me here in Niflheim. She loved me like a daughter, but couldn’t stop Odin from his wrath. He was…”

“Frigga?” Darcy interrupted breathlessly. “Is she here?”

“Yes, she is here. She wanted to let me tell mine own tale. I’ve only just myself been enlightened. Call it a change of heart, if you will,” Hela said as she raised her eyes just behind Darcy.

Darcy’s head whipped around and looked up into the Queen. She blew out breath she hadn’t known she was holding as she jumped out of her seat. She ran into the Queen’s arms and hugged her as if she thought the woman might disappear from her grasp.

“Lady Darcy, well met my child,” Frigga said soothingly into the woman’s hair. “When I became ruler of Asgard, I realized quickly that many wrongs had been committed to others, such as my niece Hela. I hadn’t agreed with her exile – but was in no position to amend that wrong before now.”

Hela spoke, “Odin sent me here, because my powers were too intense. I had little control, I had nearly killed more than one handmaiden with my touch and…” she added conspiratorially with a wink, “it is understandably... difficult to keep a lover under these circumstances." Hel's eyes shone as she stared off wistfully into the fire.

"No man or woman can resist succumbing to my touch. I drain their life-force, it restores my own. I am half Midgardian, and these long years would have aged me so, had I not taken… liberties,” she waved her hand at that, “but the past is the past, now I maintain my appearance with a glamour as well as some other side work I do here in my realm” she grinned.

“Which you have stated that you would refrain from, henceforth,” Frigga prompted.

“Yes, I will not swindle the dead out of their souls Aunt,” Hela said as she rolled her eyes like a petulant child as she picked at her sleeve.

“Oh…kay” Darcy said as she pulled away from Frigga. Quite a bit had changed... in fact the whole balance of their conflict had shifted sideways. Something still didn’t make sense. How was Frigga able to show Hela the past? How else but…

“Frigga you sly fox! You used the Time Stone to show Hela her childhood!" The Queen smiled at Darcy's quick study of the situation. She nodded in affirmation but knew what else was coming. "What else has it shown you?” Darcy gasped, “and don’t tell me your “sight” doesn’t allow you to screw with the karma of the future and all the things! I call B.S., yada yada - you came here for Hela, so obvs that ship has sailed.”

“I told you I liked this one,” Frigga said to Hela.

Frigga slid into a seat by the hearth. Her face, usually brightened with the normal Asgardian color of youthful bliss, showed signs of exhaustion. She sighed as she looked into the flames.

“Loki has us all trapped in a Time Loop,” she began, voice low and tired. “We have been at this so long I am quite certain he has no idea what he’s done,” she looked to Darcy.

Darcy remembered reading through the Infinity stone research that Loki had brought down from Asgard. She had, in fact, read every document word for word. Her eyes grew wide.

“How many times…?” Darcy looked to Frigga for the answer. How many times had she, and everyone else, replayed these moments of life?

“176… or was it 177? But this time there was a twist…” Hela drawled as she motioned to herself.

Darcy drew on her collective experience, wondering how and when Loki could have altered their reality. Each subsequent ‘reboot’ would erase the previous from existence, so there would be no memory… unless… he managed to somehow move between the concurrent realities to…

“He did a time hop, he jumped between one loop to the next and made changes… but how could he… could he have done that with the Stone?” Darcy asked Frigga.

Frigga chuckled and nodded. She knew her son was a mad genius, gifted both in magics and in mind. If anyone in the Nine Realms could muster such a move, it would be him. “I think he could have…”

“But… how would he KNOW? He wouldn’t be aware of the loop, if he didn’t deliberately create it, would he? How would he have known to do something? Would he remember the loop after all… wait… this Loki does NOT know about the loop…”

“Come again?” Hela asked?

“Loki didn't do the jump... he sent ME into this loop from the other, before it reset… assuming all of us dying would have been the reset,” she shuddered at the morbidity of that thought. “So he kind of… cheated?”

“Loki? Cheat?” Frigga looked scandalized.

“Your Highness, it’s been known to happen,” Darcy said nearly giggling.

“Do not forget,” Hela interjected, “he had to have had the time and opportunity to learn how do such a thing to begin with… how?”

“We will see, with this,” Frigga was holding in her hand, the Time Stone. She closed her hand above it and the air beyond the three of them rippled, like a pool. Vague figures appeared, in what looked like a darkened cave. As the image cleared, Darcy gasped slightly when she saw who they were. It was her and Loki, both in chains and looking like hell.

 ********************************************************************************

She was gaunt, wearing filthy rags that resembled some kind of Asgardian formal wear. Her hair was tangled with sweat and she had dark circles under her eyes. The skin of her fingers were bloody and cracked.

Loki was worse… if that was even be possible. His right eye had been swollen shut, and he was bloodied and bruised. His chest was marked with burns, whip marks, and blistering boils.

The scene played like a twisted, sad horror story.

“Did it hurt?” She asked, a note of concern in her face.

“Not much more than any of the other times…” He answered with a slight smirk.

“Jesus Christ you are one fucked up dude, I bet you like it rough,” Darcy shot back playfully.

Loki pulled on his chain experimentally. His wrist was weeping blood. “Can’t reach… Midgardian wench will have to be satisfied with her own thoughts,” he said lowly. He sounded so diminished and near defeat, but something about this feisty woman made him continue on.

Darcy couldn’t help but smile. “Did I ever tell you about the time that this crazy Ass-gardian prince tried to destroy me with a robot with laser eyes??" She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly with a chuckle. "Wow, those were the days man… things were simple then. The craziest thing I ever saw was Thor tossed down into New Mexico screaming about his hammer in the middle of the desert.” She said wistfully. She wasn’t crying, she was so far beyond that now.

“And then you electrified him… that’s my favorite part of the story! Bravo Darcy... bravo!” Loki smiled so broadly he nearly winced from the pain. His cracked skin bleeding and stretching further. He would heal, he always did… the pain would only be a day or so and they would take him again.

“I thought Jane hitting him with the car was your favorite part!” Darcy laughed. There was nothing left to do but hold on to the past, because that was all that was left. There was most assuredly, no future here in Sanctuary.

“No… I just said that to make you cross…” he said softly. That was the day that he couldn’t stand looking at the pity etched across her face for one moment longer. She pouted and turned away from him for one entire day.

“When is he going to kill me?” Darcy asked softly, “I really don’t know how much more of this I can handle.”

“I’m sorry Lady Darcy… I still have not been able to determine why Thanos would want you. He does want you for some purpose, else he would have simply…” Loki trailed off.

“I would already be dead, I kinda figured that out already,” Darcy finished.

“I wish my brother was here,” Loki said. “I miss him, the oaf that he was. He was a good man.”

“I know Loki, he was such a great guy. I hadn’t seen him for so long – since Jane and he had broken up, we all split up. I couldn’t be a research assistant forever, I needed to get a life,” she laughed.

Some life… SHEILD had made it very difficult for Darcy to find employment… Norse Gods and confidentiality agreements. She ended up working there in Legal, moving her way up quickly through the ranks and security clearances. She finally became the Envoy to New Asgard. That’s where Thanos found her during the war, where she had been sent to entreat upon Odin for aide.

They heard a commotion out in the hallway… a woman’s voice… an ANGRY woman at that.

“Remove yourself from my path… or die… your choice” the woman said sharply. There was a scuffle, and a blast of fire engulfed the hallway. Darcy and Loki looked to each other, there was clearly nowhere to go, so they resigned themselves to watching the cell door.

The door creaked open, and in strode a lead commander of Thanos, Hela. Darcy’s face fell.

“Do not look so despaired mortal, they chose death,” she smirked “now to the chains…” she ran over to Darcy and touched the chains holding her. They disintegrated.

Darcy looked appalled. “What the hell? You’re RESCUING me?” she huffed.

“Not just you… come on now Your Highness.” She examined Loki’s chains, and reached into her belt and pulled out a key. “These are special bonds, requires a special key, which fortunately I have.” She deftly unlocked Loki. He rubbed his wrists and his wounds healed. His magic restored, he was able to restore himself completely. He looked to Darcy, hesitantly, then to his hands.

“Highness, do not try to heal the Lady Darcy, your magic will kill her. A healer, neither of us are.” She said as she patted him on the shoulder. She reached into her satchel and produced a vial, which she handed to Darcy.

“This is a healing draught… it will reinvigorate you,” Hela said.

Loki moved quickly and grabbed the vial, examined it, and handed it back to Darcy.

“It is as she says Lady Darcy, drink, quickly. You will need your strength if we are to get away from this place,” Loki said.

Escape. A word that she hadn’t thought of for months. Even if they can get out of the dungeons, where would they go? The whispers had reached them, even in the cells. Every time Loki had been tortured, Thanos made it a distinct point to describe the death of Thor in intimate detail. There was no-place they could be safe.

“Why are you helping us?” Darcy said after she drank the draught. She felt nauseated, then instantly better.

“It is a lengthy tale, but I have apparently chosen my allegiance poorly. There are... new details... that have caused me to turn from Thanos. He wants something from me, it just is not the something I had thought it was,” Hela said.

“I think that we need to end it, here, now.” Loki said.

“Are you daft? End it? You mean to fight Thanos? You will lose, most certainly,” Hela barked at him, “we must go... anywhere. I could take you to Helheim…”

“Not by fighting. I mean not to fight Thanos, directly. There are other ways to defeat one such as him. Please do not underestimate my intelligence Mistress Hela,” Loki answered. “Where is he keeping the Stones? If we can access them, I have a plan. He has not found the Soul Stone yet, has he?”

“Yes, actually he has. He does not yet possess it, that is why we must leave, and quickly,” Hela said through gritted teeth.

Loki and Darcy looked at Hela, perplexed. Hela just nodded her head briefly and grasped Loki’s hand with her left, and Darcy’s with her right. “Complete the circle, Your Highness, join hands with the Lady Darcy,” Hela said.

Darcy looked up to Loki, and their eyes locked. Without lowering his gaze, he gently threaded his fingers with hers. She felt a warm sensation flooding her arms and running up to her chest. The air around them glowed green and pulsated.

“What’s happening to us?” Darcy said softly.

“Lady Darcy, I have not time to tell you how, or why… but his Highness knows what I am telling you. Thanos must not have the three of us, together. He will kill us all to extract the stone from us. He knew the two of you were part of the puzzle, he has not realized that I am the final piece. We are the Soul Stone,” Hela said.

“Regardless, we still must try. He will not stop, ever. He must be defeated, or stalled, and I think that I know what to do,” Loki stated with urgency. He released Hela’s hand, and with his free hand grasped Darcy’s other hands and brought them to his chest.

“Whatever happens Lady Darcy, there is one thing I must know before I… most likely… die,” he moved closer to her, then cradled her face in his hands, “and that is, what your lips taste like,” he brought his lips to hers, gently, and then passionately.

She was filthy, tired, and desperate. There were certainly more pressing matters at hand and she knew it, but she couldn’t help herself from enjoying this small piece of sanity. The odds were stacked against them, that was clear - but as their breath mingled together, it tasted like hope.

 *************************************************************************************

The image faded and the air around them returned to normal. Frigga put the stone away and stood, walking to the fireplace.

“That was the clearest image I could pull from the stone. Once I saw that myself, I came here to Hela and shared it with her. That is when she decided to intervene and save you from my son,” Frigga said.

“I don’t think he is fully under control of the Mind stone, Frigga, if that makes you feel any better,” Darcy mused, “he tore my necklace from me on purpose, he wanted Hela to take me on purpose,” she went on. “He knows exactly what he’s doing, he just doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing!!” She jumped out of her seat with childlike excitement.

“Mortal, that makes no sense…” Hela stated.

“I know it doesn’t make sense, but that is SO LOKI! He always does what you don’t expect! He figured out a way to sabotage Thanos! The Time Loop, forcing us to separate. He didn’t want to give it away. He CHEATED Thanos. Man is he gonna be pissed off when he finds out,” Darcy said “and if that doesn’t work, then we just hit the reset button and start all over.”

Frigga considered Darcy’s words, as all of the pieces and connections came together in her own mind. She couldn’t help but smile at the thoughts of her beloved Loki taking down Thanos, not with brawn, but with brain.

“You are correct Lady Darcy, by sending you over timelines, he effectively gained an advantage over the Titan, even if he isn’t completely aware of why or how he is making these changes,” Frigga agreed. “Time is short, you are both coming with me to Asgard. Mistress Hela, please… mind your manners.”

“Yes, Aunt,” Hela said, she however flagrantly winked to Darcy, indicating that she had no intention of keeping to that request. Darcy felt herself engulfed in the light of the Bifrost as she was propelled up to the Realm Eternal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone and ANYONE who bookmarked me and find yourself coming back to my fic, thank you THANK YOU! I hit a wall and I absolutely would not and could not write just any old thing to finish this off. I am so grateful for all of the comments that I received in my absence. :)


	20. When Loki Met Darcy

Stark Tower

8 Years From Now

(Uncertain Future)

Loki sat alone in his suite in the tower, awaiting the return of his brother. He stared out of the window at the skyscrapers piercing the ashen skies. He couldn’t help but feel responsible for at least some part of the devastation. How many times? How many times indeed. This infernal loop in the fabric of time, where he was serving his exile… trying to correct his very grave error again, and again, and again. Every time, given different choices and circumstances, he always ended up here with a feeling of complete desolation and lack of will to try again.

The thought of having to relive all of the moments that have culminated with this moment. This room. This emptiness. He had to make a plan, this would be the last time. Maybe it was time to involve someone else. He had thought Darcy, but she was so young and impulsive. War hardened, that was clear – but stubborn… Darcy. With her whimsical ways and sarcastic bite, she had crept slowly into his heart every damn time. Try as he might, he could not resist her.

By Valhalla… he loved her! From the very the moment he had first laid eyes upon her in New Asgard… heard her voice… he was conquered completely. He understood why he felt such feelings of intensity towards her, but it was not only the effects of the Stone. When they had first met, she was understandably abrasive and dismissive. He couldn't have imagined the impact he had on her during her time in New Mexico with Jane Foster and Selvig.

 

@@@@@@@@

Pre-Time Loop

Original Timeline

Post Ragnarok

It was the time after Ragnarok. Loki had been trying to rebuild Asgard with Thor and Odin, as penance for his past crimes. At least this time Odin was able to look past his tricks and see the use of his magics. After all, it was Loki’s deception which placed Odin in safety as Hela laid waste to Asgard with the stroke of her hand. Releasing her was a grave error, as she had been so angry at the injustice done her, she would submit to no reason. He was only trying to forestall the Titan, so sure that he could control her and use her magic to his own puropose. Hela was gone now, joined Thanos, and Asgardians tried to salvage what little was left of home in order to endure the coming war.

As part of the cooperative effort, an envoy was brought forth from Thor’s allies on Midgard. All indications were that Thanos was set to strike upon that world first, and it was Thor’s prerogative and Asgard’s duty to assist them in establishing a suitable defense. There would be none, Loki knew deep down, but nobody on either world wanted to give up to the Titan without a fight. He and Thor met the assembly of heroes and Midgardian politicians at the Observatory.

In the assembled crowd, Thor had noticed a young woman that he recognized. Loki had gazed upon her as well, as she seemed so out of place, yet so perfect at the same time. She spoke in the most peculiar Midgardian vernacular. The woman was resplendent in a black jacket, pencil skirt with ridiculous shoes that saw her heels impaled upon spikes. He remembered clearly walking over out of curiosity and noticing her blue eyes ice over on his approach. Loki had no idea to expect as he met Darcy Lewis for the very first time.

“You absolute bastard!” she fumed, “Thor… I had no idea he was here! Isn’t he like… banished? Or in PRISION? Or something??” she ranted as she smoothed down her skirt. “Do you draw and quarter people… here on Asgard?” Darcy asked Thor as he raised his eyebrow.

“Lady Darcy, it is so good to see you, after so many years. You look wonderful!” Thor said as he embraced the woman and clasped her hands. Loki hadn’t realized how many friendships that his brother had forged on Midgard. He had never heard of this woman Darcy before. Thor hesitated as he brought his voice down low, “How is Jane, have you… seen her?” he asked.

Darcy’s fury fell for the moment. She laid her arm upon Thor’s lightly. “No dude, we haven’t spoken in years. Not since after Ultron. She went on to win her Nobel Prize, and I moved on to do what I am now. She has been so busy lately with her wormhole research she barely returns her emails let alone picks up the phone,” she said sadly, “I wish I had more to say. She pretty much has been eating and breathing Science! Since you left Earth.” Darcy, the assistant. Thor had embraced his destiny to protect the Nine Realms, and that caused him to depart from Midgard.

Loki felt slightly uncomfortable intruding on an intimate moment between the two friends. He realized that they had been discussing Jane Foster, a sometime love of the Golden Prince. He turned to walk away and allow them their talk. They said a few more words in hushed tones, laughed a bit as their private discussion continued. Thor then said something that made her quiet for a moment as he gestured to Loki.

“Hey asshole!” Darcy yelled at Loki. He looked to her, confused by the obscenities. “Yeah I’m talking to you. Could you… please... come back over here?” She pleaded while rolling her eyes. Well, if she was so inclined, he thought, why the Hel not? Loki strode swiftly back to her. He inclined his head to her slightly. She puzzled over him, tilting her head to the side as she tapped her long burgundy nail against her teeth. She made a decision it seemed as she extended her other hand to him, and he took it.

Once he touched her skin, he felt a sensation that was entirely unexpected.

Magic.

She felt it also, she narrowed her eyes at him. He remembered pressing his lips against her hand.

Then the skies had opened up with the coming of the Titan’s army.

@@@@@@@@

Thor opening the door of the suite broke him from his daydream. He had changed, Thor. Gone from the impetuous youth to an insightful and effective leader. Loki had spent so much time trying to remake the past, but at the same time he had the benefit of developing an unbreakable bond with his former enemy. His brother.

“Well met Loki, what intrigue have you for us today?” he asked as he placed a few bags of provisions on the counter.

Thor turned towards Loki and walked over to the couch and sat down. “Brother? What has happened… you look… unwell,” Thor put his hand upon Loki’s shoulder in concern.

Loki turned to face Thor as his pallor returned. Loki assured Thor he was just fine. In fact he was more than fine. He decided that it was time to change up his strategy.

“Thor, I need your help,” Loki stated simply. “I am about to, as Lewis would say, blow your mind. I will just grab us some of that pathetic Midgardian ale. Settle in, this will be a long discussion,”

Loki grabbed two twelve packs out of the fridge and got to work explaining everything that he had done and seen. All that happened in the past 880 years.

@@@@@@@@

Twelve beers (each) and several hours later...

@@@@@@@@

Thor stared at Loki with half amusement, half irritation. He opened his mouth to say something, but found that the words would not come out. If what Loki was saying is true… is it possible? Thor looked down at his hands, and turned them over with palms facing up. Not a sign of age, nor should there be.

The thought of nearly a century passing in this bizarre suspended animation was quite jarring.

“Thor, what say you?” Loki said, throat slightly raspy, owing to the hours of talking he had just done. He knew that the story was incredible, but he counted on the consistency in the events to convince Thor of exactly what he had managed.

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose as he exhaled slightly, “Loki, what do you need me to do?”

“We must send Jane forward to Asgard past. I have tried very nearly every combination, every change that I can possibly make on my own. The only changes I can make are to myself, and even so, the path remains unchanged, the timeline unaltered. I do not know what I am doing wrong. It would seem that I… we… are out of options,” Loki said slowly.

“Loki, we cannot just send Jane…” Thor said, “she has no sense of self care, and she has anxiety, she is… skittish. She is extremely intelligent and an accomplished scientist, yes… just she does not have….”

Loki quickly saw what his brother was so delicately trying to say about his dearest. She had trouble in social situations. Putting her in Asgard alone would not do. Loki was torn, and selfish. If he was to die tonight, he intended to make his way to Darcy’s arms and die there. He did not want to let her go, but he knew it was the only way to ensure success with this plan.

"Darcy must go too,” Thor continued, “you know she is cunning Loki. She has your training, she knows of Asgard. She is tricky brother, like you. Jane would not do well alone, but with Darcy, she would be amazing,” Thor mused for a moment, “What will happen to them, when they go?”

“If they are successful, they would erase from existence. The past versions of themselves would go along as they naturally would have otherwise,” Thor interrupted as he grabbed Loki's shoulders.

“Brother, I want to ensure that Jane never meets me. If we do this, then we must not allow Midgard to become entangled in galactic affairs. Their society is too young, and they are yet prepared," Thor scrubbed his hand across his face. Loki wondered what he was getting at. 

He continued, his voice low. Pleading. "If I do not get banished from Asgard, none of these horrific events will happen. We must send a message to Odin that forces must needs to be dispatched to retrieve the Tesseract and return it to the vault.”

Loki was hoping for a stable future with Darcy, he had not anticipated that Thor would want to make that alteration to the timeline.

He loved that crazy woman, with all his being, but if keeping her safe meant not having her to himself, it was a bargain he was willing to make.

"Yes, I agree. That would be best. I can also affect their memories so that if they are found without the stone, then they would remember nothing of the 'here and now'. An extra level of protection.” Loki said, “Now all you need to do is convince Stark to remove my bonds and gain access to the Time stone.”

“Tony can see reason, Loki. He may not trust you, but he trusts me. Do not worry, I will make it happen,” Thor assured him.

@@@@@@@@

Stark Tower

Present Timeline

Jane and Bruce poured over the smart board, littered with equations and marker swipes. She took another swig of coffee as Bruce grabbed the eraser and almost threw it across the room. The room was cluttered with uneaten takeout boxes, spent coffee cups, and crumpled up papers strewn across the floor.

Coulson looked casually over to Banner, “Don’t get angry Dr. Banner. We need you productive, not destructive,” he chuckled as he sifted through a box of files sitting on the floor.

“I know, I know. I just wish we had the answers. Jane, I’m sorry – but letting Loki go now was…” Bruce started, his hair was a disaster and face was drawn with exhaustion.

“Bruce, he wasn’t going to be productive here either with Darcy gone. Believe me, I was doing us a favor,” Jane quipped.

Jane took a strand of hair and began to twist it around her finger as she pulled on it slightly. She was exhausted. She hardly slept since Darcy and Loki left. Jane was far from hungry now, when she was on a Science! bender so didn’t stop to eat. Thankfully Coulson had reliably handed her coffee and food in the intervals suggested by Darcy before her departure.

JARVIS broke the relative silence. “Drs. Banner and Foster, Agent Coulson. Thor has arrived on the helipad. The skies outside had darkened, but not one of them noticed much of anything aside from Calculus and Physics.

“Thor is here? Why is he back so soon? He just left...” Bruce said aloud, scratching his head.

Jane wondered the same thing. He had just left this morning in fact. There was no possible way that the council meetings that were happening on Asgard would be even close to finished by now. Something was wrong. She felt it in the pit of her stomach since early this morning. She had ignored that nagging feeling, considering it frayed nerves or some such thing.

A noise broke her from her thoughts. The answer why he was here wasn’t immediately clear as the man himself burst through the door. He walked to Jane, and roughly embraced her. “Time is short, you must accompany me to Asgard, all of you,” he said. “Asgard, why?” Jane asked. Despite her worry, she couldn’t help but feel extremely excited about a trip to Asgard. “No time Jane, let’s go now… I will explain on the way” The three followed Thor, bewildered, to the Bifrost site.


	21. And then Shit Went Sideways

Asgard

Present Time

The War Council chambers were bustling with Einherjar commanders, dignitaries, and advisors. Odin and Fury stood side by side looking out at the palace grounds. The whole of Asgard was on high alert, a level of battle readiness not seen since the war with Jotunheim almost a century ago. The air was rife with smoke and dust, stirred up by the soldiers performing drills below. Metal clanging against metal mingled with the chorus of voices below resonated up to the palace.

“Your tech is impressive Odin, far beyond what our scientists even considered capable with the Tesseract,” Fury said, slicing through the tension in the room. His thoughts lain with the weapons that the best of the best at SHIELD were able to come up in the years that they had studied it on Earth. Those scientists had barely even scratched the surface compared to what he had seen in just one short day. If he had lost hope before, a glimmer of it shone through his steely façade.

Odin closed his eyes for a moment as he nodded in assent. How could he possibly explain to this man that even all the technology that Asgard had to afford may not be enough to stand against this threat? He made an attempt to keep it light, without insulting or condescending to the Midgardian commander.

“Your world is young, Nick Fury… we have at this far longer than you have. Given time, your Midgard will be a force to be reckoned with. Time, however, has run short…” he was drawn out of his thoughts by Tony slowly lowering down onto the balcony.

Tony flipped up his face mask, he smiled so hard it looked almost maniacal. “Odin… man you guys have been holding out on me,” Tony paced back and forth across the balcony with a childlike enthusiasm. “This place is AMAZING! Things that would take me years to make, you Asgardians can do in a fraction of the time… I know I am digressing… I just… wow….” He finished, nearly breathless.

Odin chuckled a bit, he had grown fond of Stark in these short hours. The man was a genius, without a doubt. He probably was probably one of only a handful of Midgardians who could truly understand the mechanics of Asgard. His reactions reminded him of a younger Loki, so inquisitive in his childhood. Wanting… no not wanting – needing to know how it all worked. His second son thirsted for knowledge as a man wandering a desert would thirst for water. His capacity to learn was insatiable. Odin could understand now, after meeting the Midgardians, what Loki saw in them.

His thoughts were drawn momentarily to his younger son. His son, regardless of circumstance. If that he had only realized that his treatment of Loki was so wildly different to that of Thor. It was not that he felt more favor towards Thor, not in the slightest. When Loki made an error in judgement, it was unexpected. His second son had a clear intellect and Odin was just accustomed to him being in the right. When Loki made an unfortunate choice, Odin felt he may have been exceptionally hard on him instead of trying to understand him better. To Loki, Odin’s treatment may have felt overly critical or unnecessarily harsh. But the past was the past… in order to make amends to his son now, he would have to find him first.

“I am glad you are enjoying yourself Man of Iron. How goes the fabrication of your new suit?” Odin asked. Tony smirked as he began the complicated work of removing his armor.

At Thor’s urging, Tony brought a prototype suit to be enhanced with Uru, the same metal from which Mjolnir was forged. The master forgers were almost done with the suit, and they had only started a few hours ago. It usually took Tony several months to completely finish one of his suits on his own, even with Dum-E, U and JARVIS helping. Tony mused to himself whether Asgard had an immigration and naturalization process or not.

“Almost done, and I can’t wait to try it out. I was thinking I could head on down by Sif and let your boys shoot me with their laser staves… start out small, help the cause…” Stark said as he divested himself from his suit completely, shaking out his arms as he approached the Eyepatch Convention on the other side of the balcony.

“Odin, if you don’t mind me asking, where are Thor and the Frigga Allmother?” Fury asked.

Odin worked his jaw as he turned to face the Fury. There was no use in half-truths, after all they were aligned now. Very early in the morning, he walked into this very room and found Frigga and Thor in a heated discussion. The complication was that Loki had been turned by Thanos. It had been Loki’s own plan to allow Thanos to abduct him, then feign alliance in order to locate and neutralize his forces from within. Loki was a master of espionage in his own right with advanced tactical abilities. Nobody had feared for him, as he always seemed to find a way out of the most formidable circumstance in the past. It would appear that Thanos had found some method to coerce or convince Loki to align with him. That was all that Heimdall was able to glean of the situation.

Loki had unwittingly become a liability. He had established a base of operations in Midgard – continuing on with study of the Tesseract. It all seemed too convenient. Heimdall’s vision was being obscured by some force, there was no way to be certain whether Loki was still deep undercover or if he had truly turned. Odin did not want to believe Loki a villain, but since Darcy had told of his past transgressions, the possibility could not be ruled it out as an option. Some paths are meant to be walked upon, regardless of what influences come along and attempt to sway you from them. Loki felt he meant to rule, and it was entirely possible that Darcy’s attempt to save him had come too late.

“Thor has gone to retrieve your friends on Midgard. We are regrouping here to formulate a strategy against the Titan. We will not have you return there unprepared. The Queen has left but she did not disclose to me where she has gone,” Odin paused and took a deep breath, “my son Loki appears to be working with Thanos.” He finished, his words raw with emotion. He could not help to feel further guilt at the admission. Tony jerked his head towards the two, incredulous.

Tony wasn’t stupid. He picked up on a slight vibe of distrust that some of the Asgardians had towards Loki. Something about him using magic, that it made him someone to regard with suspicion. In all of their interactions, Tony found Loki to be reliable, intelligent, and most of all – honest. Brutally honest in fact. He may go by the God of Mischief and Lies up here, but on Earth – he was one of Tony’s closest friends.

“Are you serious? No way, not possible,” Tony ranted, “Listen… Odin… I don’t know Loki as well as you do or as long as you have– but I do feel like we have a bond,” Tony clapped the Allfather on the shoulder, “he’s strong willed guy… knows exactly what he’s doing… that’s the truth. Things aren’t always what they appear to be. Have faith in him, please… just don’t assume the worst.” Tony knew what it was like to be discounted, not trusted. He has had people find the worst in him as well. Perhaps that is why the two had struck such an easy accord.

The room fell silent as the doors to the War Room opened, and in strode the star spangled man-with-a-plan himself, along with Maria and Nat. Behind them Thor, Jane, Banner and Coulson. Tony whistled, “It’s a party, who’s got the chips?” Fury rewarded his untimely comment with a dirty look that would put a lesser man to shame. Tony however, shot the commander a huge grin.

Fury walked up on his team and assessed the assembled faces, then gave his attention to Steve. “Well Cap, did you find our friend?” He hoped beyond hope that one ex-HYDRA assassin had been liberated. They needed all hands on deck, after all. Another enhanced super soldier with a cybernetic arm couldn’t hurt.

Thor broke in “He is resting comfortably under the attentions of Eir. Extensive damage has been done to him neurologically. Nothing that cannot be repaired in the Soul Forge.” Steve nodded gratefully to Thor as the words had been spilled out. His friend was alive, and finally in a place where the damage done by Zola and HYDRA could begin to be repaired. He was thrilled, but there was no time to revel in it now.

“The men working in the forge think that they are able to create a replica of his arm that’s lighter and more functional. The tech used in the one he has is questionable, at best. It’s her thought that the material it’s made from is also causing blood poisoning,” Steve said.

“Okay so that makes everyone, ‘cept Shortcake. Anyone think to grab her? Wasn’t she at her mom’s with Lokes? Oh shitballs…” Tony just realized his error as the words flew out of his mouth. If Loki was with Thanos, where the hell was Darcy? Odin just said that Loki had been compromised by Thanos. If that was the case, Darcy could be a prisoner – or dead. Tony didn’t think that Loki could bring himself to harm Darcy, but that doesn’t mean someone else wouldn’t do it either.

Jane rounded on Thor. “I’ll explain on the way… he says… Thor did it occur to you to let me in on the fact that my BEST FRIEND is unaccounted for??” The tiny astrophysicist stared daggers at Thor, who began to grow pink around the ears slightly at the admonishment. “Where is Darcy? Do you even know? Last we left her she was with Loki, so where’s he? Where’s Loki, who was PROTECTING my FRIEND?” Thor looked a little out of sorts to offer explanations to that question.

“Jane, Loki has joined with Thanos… but we are certain…” Thor said lamely.

“He WHAT???” Jane screamed in Thor’s face. The Asgardians lining the fringes of the room looked away out of courtesy. Not a one of them could have imagined that they would see the day that their Crown Prince could be torn to shreds by a Midgardian, let alone a woman. There was a fierceness to her that was undeniable.

Odin strode over to Jane and gently took her by the shoulder and wiped away the tears that started to run down her face. “You must be the scientist, Jane Foster. No tears now…my wife has gone to look for the Lady Darcy, do not despair. She has been separated from Loki, that we are certain of. He is no threat to her now…” Odin soothed. Jane glanced over to Thor as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

“You told your dad about me?” She asked, her voice shaking as Thor managed a half-smile.

“He did, Doctor Foster, and I do believe we will have plenty of use of your scientific knowledge here on Asgard in preparation for the coming war. You will be on our War Council,” Odin said to Jane. He then turned to the warriors and great tacticians of Midgard. “You will all be on our War Council.”

@@@@@@@@

Darcy held back the urge to hurl all over the inside of Asgard’s observatory. It was just as she had remembered it. She bit back the bile and took deep breaths as the vertigo subsided. Frigga and Hela were completely unaffected. Damn Space Vikings and their hearty constitution, Darcy cursed to herself as she doubled over again and almost spilled the contents of her stomach all over the floor of the rotunda.

As she got her bearings she realized she was knee-to-face with the Golden Guardian.

“Hey Heimdall,” Darcy said as she cleared her throat, “How’s space?”

“Space is good, Lady Darcy.” Heimdall answered with a slight smirk as he returned to his duties of watching the heavens. Darcy memories of Asgard were pretty fuzzy, after all it was not she who had been here personally. Jane would be so pissed off that she made it here before she did. Oh well, best enjoy it for science after all.

Hela brushed imaginary dust off of her forearms. “Uncle will not be pleased that you brought me here,” she said with a tinge of sarcasm. Frigga smiled as she patted Hela’s forearm.

“I am the ruler of Asgard now, and I do as I like,” was Frigga’s answer. “Your exile is effectively over. Please do try not to kill anyone, it would not bode well for our cause.” Hela did her part by looking completely scandalized by the notion that she could possibly harm anyone. She did however, nod, and fix her expression. If Darcy wasn’t imagining it, Hela almost looked a little nervous to be here in Asgard.

Darcy took a chance and walked back over to Heimdall as the pair of women walked on ahead of her. He was, as usual, absorbed in his duties. She thought about Loki, how he was when she last saw him. She needed to know.

“Can you see him Heimdall? Is he okay?” Darcy asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Heimdall stared straight ahead. He was quiet for quite some time before he gave his answer. What glimpses he had seen, it was difficult to tell if he was under duress. The last time he saw clearly was before Loki had allowed Hela to take Darcy. It was very opportune, on Loki’s part, to take the charm that Frigga made for her. It was likely that charm that made easy for him to avoid Heimdall’s eye.

“My vision has been obscured. I can only see that he is alive, and he is working now with Thanos. I cannot tell if he is complicit. He is using Frigga’s magic to block himself out. I am not certain if he intends to hide from me, or from someone else,” Heimdall said.

Darcy thought of the pendant that Loki tore from her neck. That sealed it for her. She knew, without a doubt, that he was in control of his actions. Darcy smiled to herself, and felt a swell of emotion for him bloom in her chest. He kept her safe, as promised. She sped up a bit to catch up with Frigga and Hela as they strode down the Rainbow Bridge.

“He kept me safe, and kept us separated,” Darcy said breathlessly, “that way it’s less likely that Thanos would know that we all carry the stone.” Hela nodded at the statement. She knew that the closer in proximity she was to both Loki and Darcy together – the magical signature that they all carried within their souls would be made apparent to someone who was looking for the Soul stone. The signature she carried alone would make it apparent, for she carried the greater portion. It was what fueled her magics. Hela nearly face palmed, she was shocked and ashamed she had not seen it sooner.

“Thanos knows I possess the stone,” Hela deadpanned. “This is why he has been courting me. He was using me to obtain Darcy, my impression at the time was that he was taunting Loki,” Hela said, as she scrunched up her nose. Hela did not enjoy being used in such a way. She, after all, was a being of near limitless power. That bastard.

“This is no longer your impression, I take it,” Frigga said. She could not help but notice the hurt and anger flash across the face of the goddess before her.

“It is not,” she said sharply. She was amused by the Titan’s attentions at first, when she was so angry and alone, broken by her exile. She had always felt Thanos was beneath her, no art to his evil. He had no depth. She allowed his advances nonetheless, it was if nothing but entertaining. He had appealed to her to take custody of Darcy, but again, she thought that was meant to bait a trap. But then again, that was before Frigga enlightened her with that glimpse into the past. If Thanos knew all along that she possessed one of his beloved Infinity stones, then he must already know Loki and Darcy share the other half. Loki and Hela both had ways of defending themselves, but Darcy, had none. This shortcoming would have to be rectified, but how - she thought as her wheels began to turn.

As they approached the palace Darcy noticed the many warriors sparring and doing drills around the palace grounds. The air was filled with the smell of sweat and sounds of swords clashing. It was the smell of war, something Darcy was more than familiar with. She felt the urge to train, to be in the fray. She looked down at her mortal form. She would only be a liability at current physical level. Any amount of training she had managed at Stark towers was not enough to get her close to her physical peak. She hummed to herself, resigned to play the damsel in distress. Damn, that was a tremendous blow to her ego. She would find a way to be of use, she usually excelled at such. She could lend other skills, surely, to the cause.

At the gates, the guards eyed the trio suspiciously, as Frigga gave them the motion to stand down. The guards fell at ease as the doors opened.

@@@@@@@@

Earth

Present Day

Wheaton, NJ

In an empty room in the barracks of the abandoned army base, Loki fought the urge to submit wholly to the Mind Stone. Frigga’s charm helped, significantly. He kept it out of sight in his pocket dimension. He did the best he could to keep up his rouse and avoid suspicion. There had been some unfortunate turn of events in Stuttgart getting that man’s retinal scan. The Hawk had been willing to do some distressingly violent things in order to retrieve it. Luckily Loki was more creative than that. If he could avoid killing, it would be better for all involved in this unfortunate mess.

Loki had considered breaking the mental hold on the archer. He had just been waiting for the opportunity to do so without raising Shmidt’s hackles. It would help to have an ally on the inside, since things really did go to shit quickly, as Darcy would have said.

He was thoroughly certain that Darcy was safe now. If he knew his mother even remotely, she would have found her in Helheim. Hopefully she was able to negotiate with Hela for her release. At this point, he had no way to know whose side she was on. She had seemingly been working with the Titan, but whispers he heard said otherwise. She was her own, she had mocked him, had turned away from him. There were all manner of stories. It was a gamble, sending Darcy with Hel, but he had no other alternative. One thing he did know, is that she did not want Darcy dead. Had she wanted that, she could have accomplished that any number of ways previously, Frigga’s magics be damned.

In the meantime, he tried like Hel to continue his subterfuge. It was not easy, subtly influencing people to sabotage Thanos and Shmidt. The Other continued to be suspicious of Loki, but the Red Skull was fully convinced of his control over Loki with the Scepter. That would be that man’s downfall, his ego. He could not accept that he had less than total control over the situation. That made it easy to make things go awry, a whisper here – a touch of influence there. Things were not coming together fast enough. The scientists were often confused about their findings about the Tesseract. They were not completely confident that they could build the machine necessary to open the portal.

If Loki could just keep throwing a wedge in the works, he could possibly forestall the arrival of Thanos and his army of Chitauri. Maybe. The only way Thanos could get in would be through the portal. Loki had done some extensive work with Dr. Selvig, influencing him to install a fail-safe on the device. In the worst case scenario, he could just close the portal himself.

This meant that Loki had to keep up his ridiculous charade, and go along with Shmidt. Whatever he needed to do to keep Midgard safe from Thanos, no risk would be too great. Knowing Darcy was likely safe made him feel a touch better. He missed her dearly, but decided that he was fooling himself that he would ever see her again. As strong as he was mentally, physically – even with his magics – it was likely a suicide mission. The other side would probably not even be sure where his loyalties are, which doubled his chances of taking a trip to Helheim himself.

He checked in the filthy mirror affixed to the wall above the sink. He made certain that his eyes returned to the blue glow characteristic of those under the influence of the Scepter, and made his way back to the team working with the Tesseract. He said a silent prayer to Valhalla as he ascended the stairs back into the facility proper.

 

@@@@@@@@


	22. Mortals and Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! At least it wasn't a year like last time hahahahahaha!
> 
> That said... enjoy!!

The whole of Asgard was eerily silent as Darcy, Frigga and Hela ascended the stair towards the western spire, the way to the War room. Likely everyone has assembled there, Frigga thought to herself as she nodded to a passing Einherjar. As she looked to her right, Hela beckoned her attention, and her expression emphasized that it should be in private.

Darcy was walking slightly ahead in a daze, too preoccupied in her thoughts to notice. Her mind drifted to Loki, and in that moment, she realized that she was irrevocably and completely in love with his Asgardian ass. His presence had been a balm to her, now that her mind felt back to what she would consider ‘normal’, she missed him terribly. She believed from the depths of her soul that he was in full control of his faculties. He was playing a dangerous game with Thanos… if he were to be discovered… Darcy shuddered to think what may happen to him. She barely registered Frigga's gentle touch on her shoulder.

 

“Darcy dear, why do you not go on ahead? Thor will have likely brought your friends from Midgard by now. I am sure your Jane has worried for you so,” Frigga prompted. Darcy’s blank expression slowly blossomed into a wide smile. “Oh my God, Jane… yeah you’re right… she’s probably beside herself. Yeah, I’ll go on ahead… as long as you two don’t mind,” she paused a moment and waited for Frigga to wave her on enthusiastically. Darcy took off like a shot, her flowing skirts trailing behind her.

 

After Darcy was out of earshot, Hela stopped and turned to face her. Frigga had nearly forgotten how beautiful her niece was, her very face sculpted from marble, fair as the day was long. She so resembled her mother, Angrboda. Frigga sighed. She had befriended Angrboda all those years ago, but no matter how hospitable she had attempted to be, it was clear the Midgardian priestess preferred her clan and kingdom. The very presence of Odin made her feel unwelcome.

 

She was not Asgardian nor was she immortal…although Frigga was certain that Loki had known her origins… but would tell no one. The pregnancy had drained her life force, making her weak. Despite her mysterious powers, she was unable to make herself well. Loki had been reluctant to leave her alone, Odin called for him regardless. The last time, before their tragic end, Loki appealed to Odin on his knees, begging him to allow her Idunn’s Apples. The Allfather had refused on principle. Stubborn man, dear Odin…

 

It was a difficult life for Hela, having lost her parents. Odin had allowed her to be reared in Asgard, as their own child for a time despite his reservations. Luckily for Frigga, her own magic was strong enough to overpower Hela’s magic touch during her formidable years. Neither she nor Odin had known at that time that an Infinity Stone was at play. She grew, becoming powerful and beautiful in equal measure. She eventually lashed out, her magics more intense than even the Allfather could manage. He was convinced that there was no other choice. Clearly she could not be allowed to wander Asgard, leaving the bodies of her lovers and all who crossed her in her wake. Hela did not mean to kill, but if her emotions were out of control, she could hardly help herself. It was all a terrible mess.

 

“We must discuss my mother, the Lady Darcy,” Hela’s sharp tone was a knife to the silence. “She is a target. The Titan knows what she possesses, and she has no way to defend herself if she were to be separated from one of us. She must be… protected…”

 

Frigga inventoried her thoughts on Darcy and the Soul stone. Darcy also carried fragments of the soul of her doppelganger, Angrboda. If only… could she carry the magics of the White Witch as well? There was no source of reference, text, nor any other authority which would answer that question. Odin would certainly not know… he had sent Angrboda to the dungeons when he was unable to deduce her origins.

 

“Hela, could Darcy have magic, as your mother did?” Frigga asked. Hela pondered, thinking on the matter quite carefully. The secrets of Angrboda’s magic died with her. There were ways to activate latent magics in mortals, but these methods were rarely used under the rule of the Allfather.

 

“There was… a spark… a something – I cannot explain what it is I felt from her, but now that you have asked, I do believe that it could be so. She could be harboring latent magics… yes. She would not know how to harness them… but yes… Yes I do believe you are on to something Aunt,” Hela answered, her worried expression fading to one of near mirth at the realization. “There is only one way to find out though, and you do not possess the key to the Orchard,” Hela said, "and without Loki you will be hard pressed to find someone capable of breaking in without raising suspicion."

 

Frigga patted her pocket and stifled a chuckle. “You forget Hela, who is the ruler of Asgard now.”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Darcy’s hair whipped in her face as she ran breathlessly to the War room. The door was partially ajar, allowing her to hear the sound of Jane giving Thor a thorough tongue lashing. Darcy couldn’t hear everything, but she did pick out Loki and her names being mentioned. Jane was practically seething, then began to lose steam and cry a bit. She peeked in futher and saw Odin put his arm about Jane, consoling her while Thor stood off to the side looking a bit sheepish. Darcy wasted no time and burst forth through the doors dramatically.

 

“The rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated!” Darcy crowed triumphantly. The first to notice her was Tony, who let out a hearty laugh and patted a shocked God of Thunder on the shoulder. Jane launched herself into Darcy, her face smiling though tears and mascara smudges. The astrophysicist grabbed her assistant, scrutinizing her appearance. “Ohmygosh Darcy! I was so WORRIED! You look… perfect actually… for someone who has been missing-slash-abducted you smell really great. Is that vanilla? You smell like baked goods,” Jane babbled. As the others made their way over to her, they yielded to Thor and his father.

 

Odin took stock of Darcy with a rather serious expression, one that spoke of a take-no-crap attitude. He held out his hand to her, so she placed hers atop his and he kissed it briefly, but did not let go. She had a feeling that she knew were this line of questioning was going to go. “A moment with Lady Darcy,” was all he said, and the others fell away allowing the two a measure of privacy.

 

“My son,” he started. The emotion was apparent in his visage. Darcy did not see a king, but a father who was suffering the loss of a child. What Darcy did not understand was, why he was so quick to write Loki off for dead?

 

“Is alive… and in full control… I mean really?? God of Lies? Liesmith? Silvertongue? Ever heard of him? I’m sorry Your Highness, but it seems to me like you barely know Loki, or what levels of deceit he is capable. How can you already believe he's failed?” Darcy asked. Odin was silent so Darcy continued on with her rant.

 

“Listen Allfather, I will never stop believing in your son. He's my… everything. I would go to Hel for him... well actually… I did go there – but that was because of him. He saved me, and now he's going to save us all,” Darcy’s words were quiet, but the passion behind them blazed like a new star. Odin looked less than convinced as he allowed her to finish her impromptu speech. “He needs you to have faith in him, right now… please… I know Loki looks bad on paper- based on what I told you and Frigga before, but you gotta know… he’s made great progress in the whole ‘not turning into a psychopathic supervillan’ and such,” Darcy finished breathlessly.

 

Odin gave Darcy the briefest nod of affirmation. He looked her over and a flicker of recognition momentarily gave way to his steely expression. “I know you … it cannot be…” he murmured. He held her gaze and dropped her hand gently. “I shall leave you to your friends… I will consider your words Lady Darcy. You love him… however, your love may cloud your ability to see his faults, just as mine may have kept me from seeing his strengths,” Odin said.

 

Tony appeared at Darcy’s side as Odin disappeared into the throng of Asgardian advisors. “Hey shortcake... glad that you’re okay kid! So… you went toe-to-toe with Papa Eyepatch… how’d that go?” Darcy giggled through her hands and shushed him as she noticed Thor walking over to join them, concern etched on his face.

 

“Is it as they say Lady Darcy… is my brother compromised?” Thor asked.

 

Darcy shook her head, “No big guy… I don’t think so,” she smiled at him as she patted his shoulder. He wrapped her up in a big hug, and whispered into her hair, “I am so pleased Mother located you. Is she here as well?” Darcy wondered what was taking Frigga and Hela so long to catch up. Maybe Hela was nervous, this being the first time back up in Asgard in like a millennia.

 

A guard walked up to Thor and got his attention, and whispered something to him briefly and quietly. Thor dismissed the guard and turned to Darcy. “Lady Darcy, if you please… come with me. We have been summoned to the Queen’s Library.” He then spoke to a woman who was passing refreshments and indicated that more wine and foods should be brought to the feasting hall. “All who gather here have been invited to our Hall of Feast for respite. We invite you to partake in the hospitality of Asgard. My family and the Lady Darcy will join you shortly,” he said. The servants and guards took to the task of showing the dignitaries and Midgardian heroes to that part of the palace. Thor winked at Jane who smiled back at him shyly. He took Darcy’s arm and escorted her to his family, his face full of purpose.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Getting the apples was not the hard part for Frigga. Not one person would question the Queen sauntering up to the orchard and picking out a perfectly ripe apple. The part that would be difficult would be what may happen to Darcy, should she consume said apple. The choice would be hers, of course. She would be offered full disclosure on what changes may occur, and what Frigga hoped desperately would occur. Hela was right, the apple would activate any latent magic that might live within the mortal girl. The only way to know what that magic would be, is to take a gamble and have her partake in Indunn’s Apple.

 

Her husband arrived first before Darcy and Thor. He froze at the sight of Hela, whatever words that were about to leave his mouth were effectively stopped cold. Hela saw this, and being the changed woman that she was, took the initiative and walked up to Odin, and dropped to her knees in a deep bow. He acknowledged her and indicated that she should stand. She did and reached out to him as if to embrace him, and he allowed it. As he held her in his arms, he heard her say in an unexpectedly tiny voice “I forgive you.” Odin nearly shed a tear at that moment. For he felt in that small statement that she had let go not only her exile, but his unwitting role in the demise of her parents as well.

 

He released her to approach Frigga, wondering what was amiss. It was clear that the Lady Darcy had also had come back with Hela, lending credence to her prior statement of “going to Hel.” So Loki had sent her to Hel, and out of that particular decision an alliance with Mistress Hela had followed. This also bolstered Lady Darcy's assertion that Loki was not under the control of Thanos. Odin was not often one to admit his shortcomings, but he felt something close to regret at his earlier assumptions about Loki's fate.

 

Frigga stood by the hearth with her hand held aloft, and what was in said hand nearly shook Odin to the core… Idunn’s Apple. The key to Asgardian Immortality, and a way to grant that boon to mortals – as had been done to the Valkryor and the Eijerhar over milennia. It was at the discretion of the ruler of Asgard to decide who is worthy to partake in the gift that the apple bestows. Clearly his wife had a candidate in mind, and if Odin was not mistaken, his son was escorting her to this very room at this moment.

 

“Are you certain… the apple may full well kill the girl. If Loki needs any reason to be unforgiving, that would certainly count for one,” Odin said. Frigga smiled, she knew this as well, and if Lady Darcy were to befall any incident at the hand of Asgard, surely he would bring Ragnarok to them swiftly. There was a chance that the apple would not work, but the reward was much greater than any risk. Therefore they must try.

 

“My husband, it seems that the Lady Darcy is an incarnate of Hela’s mother – and Loki’s wife – Angrboda. If this is true, then she possesses the same magics as her predecessor,” Odin’s suspicion before had been confirmed. He recognized the girl, it was not so much her appearance as it was her presence that had reminded him of the Midgardian witch. He glanced over at Hela, who was sitting by the fire, looking pensively into the flames. Odin knew damned well he had this chance to save Angrboda, but refused out of his prideful nature. He would not make that same mistake again. He thought of his Loki, and nearly felt his knees buckle below him. His boy… his son… always reminded him of his namesake, Odin’s long since gone brother. Now he realized why all of those years of pushing Loki away, why he felt so compelled to do so. It had been out of guilt. He held Loki to an absurdly high standard, simply because he brought forth thoughts of Odin's own brother.

 

“Loki is the incarnate of my brother. The pair of them, they are twin souls – are they not?” Odin said as realization washed over him.

 

Frigga walked to Hela and laid a reassuring hand upon her shoulder. “Yes… that is true my darling. Hela and I were able to deduce that the Soul Stone has been split into three parts. Hela possesses one half on her own, thus granting her dominion over life and death. Loki and Lady Darcy possess the other half,” she said. “Giving her this apple will likely save her life, as well as help her to harness the powers that lie dormant within her… or else kill her. I deeply hope that is not the case. Either way, Hela will not allow her to die, as you know she has the power to make that guarantee,” she finished.

 

Hela looked to Odin and said, “I shall not allow my mother to die. She has so much more life to live Allfather, this I swear.”

 

At that moment the doors opened, Thor escorting Darcy within the chambers. Thor’s eyes widened and he immediately regarded Hela with suspicion, as they had never met previously. He had only heard… a wealth of disturbing rumors. Darcy patted his arm and said, “It’s okay Thunderdude, she’s on our side. We go way back… apparently.” Darcy walked over and grasped Hela's hand, patting it gently.

 

Thor saw the apple in his mother’s hand, looked at it, then back at Darcy. He was wondering what nature of ‘Family matter’ included her. Then he remembered back at Stark Tower, when he discovered the runes about her wrist. He realized that she was Loki’s consort – bound to him. Therefore she was a part of the family. That did not explain the presence of the Mistress of Helheim, but he expected that he would find out shortly why she was present as well.

 

Before Frigga went any further, she brought forth the Time stone and let all present see the vision that was imbedded within, explaining Hela’s origins as well as the time loop that they all now ensnared within. Odin looked visibly disturbed, these magics were things he had knowledge of, but little experience with previously.

 

“Lady Darcy,” Frigga motioned for her to come closer to see the apple. “I invite you to partake in the Golden Apple of Idunn, the source of Asgardian Longevity and Magic. I do not ask this of you lightly, for you should know that there is a chance that your mortal form will reject this token, causing the light within you to extinguish. Mistress Hela has guaranteed that she will not allow you to pass again into her realm. That said, it is our hope to awaken magic within you. Should you take the apple, you will gain enhanced constitution, strength and vitality. You will age… slowly… your lifespan will increase to several millennia. In addition to that, if our suspicions are correct, you will be capable of harnessing the latent magics you possess. You will need training of course…” Frigga said.

 

“Yes… yes to all of it. Absofrigginlutely yes!” Darcy bounced on her heels as she interrupted the Queen.

 

“Do you understand the risks Lady Darcy?” Thor asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah… I may die… that’s okay Hela’s got my back… can I do it now? Eat the apple?” Darcy salivated looking at it still held in Frigga’s palm.

 

“Well then, Lady Darcy, you may partake the apple. It will taste delicious, then bitter, then as ash. No matter what you must not stop, you must consume the entire thing,” Frigga warned.

 

Darcy steeled her nerves, then took the apple out of Frigga’s hand. The first bite… it was like heaven. It was the most orgasmic and delicious taste she could have ever imagined. Frigga certainly wasn’t kidding about how good the apple was. Suddenly it was bitter and sour in her mouth, Darcy did whatever she could to keep down the bile and stop herself from vomiting all over Frigga’s desk. The taste went from terrible to just plain awful, Darcy felt like she was chewing on a spent cigarette. Despite her pulse racing and her stomach churning, she kept on eating that apple, pausing now and again to gag. She pushed through, eating every last bite. She covered her mouth as she felt a belch gurgle out, and looked to the assembled Asgardians expectantly as if waiting for the ‘thing’ to happen to her.

 

Thor’s eyes widened as Darcy’s eyes began to glow a bright blue-silver. Her skin took on a radiant glow, like molten gold. Her dark curls grew shiny, with a lapis undertone. Darcy broke her wrist once, playing softball in junior high. She felt the bones reset themselves painfully, restoring 100% range of motion for the first time in over a decade. Her skin felt as though her blood was on fire, her skin itched and burned. She felt everything and nothing, all at once. It was as if the universe had skidded to a full stop. She could feel the air move around her, and hear the sounds of the soldiers outside, smell the sweat and smoke.

 

Darcy suddenly felt an energy that she couldn’t explain, beginning in her core and extending to her fingertips. She held one hand aloft towards the fire. She felt the warmth of the flames on her palm, and as she wiggled her fingers around in an attempt to acclimate to that feeling, a blast of lighting flew out of her hand. It blew the screen off of the fireplace and into Thor who caught it deftly in one hand.

 

"Darcy?" Thor looked from the screen to his formerly mortal friend.

 

The room was silent, leaving Darcy to stare at her hands.  _How the fuck did I just do that?_

 

“She has power that much is clear my Queen,” Odin said, breaking the silence.

 

_Power._

_Strength._

_Longevity._

 

All of these words tumbled about in Darcy’s head like a jumble. She heard Loki’s voice swimming through it with reassurances. Things she knew he would say to her, had he been here with her. He had constantly worried for her mortality, her weaknesses. That day when she sparred with Sif, he thought she would be injured. There was no reason to worry now, and nothing that could hold her back from being an active player in this war. She had no idea of what she was capable of, but she had every intention to find out. She felt the magic coursing through her veins as her heart beat rapidly from the adrenaline.  

 

Thor, Odin, and Frigga were staring at her in astonishment. Hela, on the other hand, looked a little misty. There was a mirror on the other side of the room, so Darcy walked up to it, curious to see what had exactly had changed. She nearly lost her footing as she saw who was looking back at her in that glass.

 

She looked basically the same, but better. Her hair was highlighted with blue, and her eyes blazed a bright blue, like ice. Her skin was translucent with a golden glow that had just began to subside. It was true, the apple had enhanced Darcy, and unlocked something hidden within her. An evolution both physically and mentally. She looked at Frigga, who was regarding her with something close to reverence.

 

“Does it feel this way… all the time? A girl could get used to this…” Darcy murmured.

 

Odin came to Darcy’s left, and before she saw him, she felt every molecule around her move as he approached. A new sensation, a perception of movement around herself. He stood before her and again reached for her hand, turning it palm up in his. “Your transformation is… atypical to say the least. There is no documented instance of a Midgardian reacting to the apple in such a fashion. I am… intrigued,” Odin fell at a loss for further words.

 

“What am I?” Darcy asked nobody in particular.

 

“Something divine,” Hela answered.

 


	23. I Am Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am chaos. I am the substance from which your artists and scientists build rhythms. I am the spirit with which your children and clowns laugh in happy anarchy. I am chaos. I am alive, and I tell you that you are free.[1]
> 
> [1] “The Principia Discordia”. Ology.org.1997-04-21. Retrieved 2017-12-27.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... again no excuses... I just couldn’t do right by the story just rushing to finish it with no regards to the time and attention I like to put into crafting the story... and the research... To any one of you who come back to this fic... I promise that I’ll finish it eventually. Just want to do it right ;)

Eons ago… before the dawn of time and the days of man, Chaos emerged from the Void. For a while, it was only she, embracing the solace of lawlessness and disorder before the world came to be as it was.

As the world ordered itself, Chaos changed. She was known by many names, but most famous of them was Eris.

Ah… Eris… the original bitch, bringer of discord. She toyed with both gods and men excessively, and for that penchant, she often found herself at odds with her contemporaries.

One occasion involved a wedding… apparently her invitation was… misplaced.

In any event, there was a wedding and Eris wasn’t invited. All of the OTHER Gods and Goddesses were invited. This didn’t please her one bit. She decided to cause a little drama. She labeled a golden Apple “for the Fairest” and threw it into the reception, giggling as she went.

Of course, the Goddesses would bicker, who the was the“Fairest”. Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite all argued that it was she who most deserved the title. For no one cared or questioned the presence of the Apple. After all it wasn’t about the Apple, it was about the title.

The three Goddesses wanted Zeus to judge, but he wasn’t falling for that. He entreated upon poor, mortal Paris of Troy, to choose.

Each Goddess in turned attempted to bribe Paris to choose her over the other. Well, Aphrodite offered Paris the love of Helen of Sparta (a married woman…) and... since her beauty was beyond compare – Paris of course chose Aphrodite as the “Fairest” and this in turn lead to the devastating Trojan War.

Eris laughed her ass off.

But being a petty bitch eventually got boring, and after seeing how many lives she destroyed, Lady Chaos felt something foreign to her… remorse.

Eris wished to atone for her sins, but knew not how… so she asked Zeus to punish her.

He thought long and hard on it, the proper penance for one who had caused so much pain and anguish. He decided she should wander the land… an immortal in an mortal shell.... forced to heal and remove pain from all she encountered, her true potential locked away.

She could feel pain, and she could die. Her own powers of healing would be ineffective on her or on those she loved truly. A fitting sentence for Eris, who valued her freedom and power to cause others anguish for so long.

He wiped her memories and left her to her fate.

@@@@@@@

  
Loki felt it hit him suddenly, the breath pushed out of his lungs in a sharp forced exhale. His heart, ached a pain of both desire and denial. A pull at his very soul drew him out of the compound and his gaze to the stars. He clutched his chest, trying to still his rapid heartbeat. He could hear her voice, strong and willful, echoing in his mind.

“Help me,” it pleaded.

Her voice was ethereal and disconnected... no longer just in his thoughts. He heard the whisper on the wind, caressing his cheek.

“I need you, please,” more urgently this time.

Loki looked at Frigga’s charm on a chain around his neck. He ripped it from is body and cast it aside, far into the darkness of the night. It was as though a force compelled him. His mind was not his own. He was utterly exposed.

He could feel her. She is on Asgard now, safe. Something was changed about her though. Was this some kind of trick?

He felt himself summoning Heimdall to open the BiFrost, but the words were dead in his throat. His body, frozen.

The voice came again, but it wasn’t his Darcy. He felt the Titan’s mocking tone grate down his spine. He realized his mistake far too late.

“Stupid boy, thinking that I accepted your allegiance without question,” Thanos admonished as he made his way out of the pitch black into Loki’s terrified gaze.

Loki had no words. Thanos, here? Impossible. He saw to it that Selvig was slow in his progress.

“Ah yes... your subterfuge… Lucky for you Selvig is far too intelligent to be held back by those childish attempts at sabotage. Amateur…”

Thanos chuckled as he slowly rounded Loki. There was no way out, nobody to come to his aid. He had been fooled into throwing away his only means of defense. Damn that sentiment. Loki always knew deep down that his feelings for Darcy would be the death of him.

“This will be so much easier now, for us both. I don’t enjoy being toyed with Asgardian. The war is coming, and this time you will be working for and not against me.”

The scepter pierced Loki’s skin as he felt the will drain from him, finally succumbing to the power of the Mind Stone within.

“As you can see, Dr. Selvig was finally able to operate the Space stone and create stable pathways through the cosmos, despite your attempts at hinderance. I have arrived just in time to prevent any further acts of.. treason. I’m impressed, to have the advantage of such resources.” Thanos adjusted the gauntlet about his wrist as he cracked his knuckles. “I must thank you for that, assembling the scientists for me has made it all so very easy.”

Thanos stopped and appraised Loki carefully, his expression guarded. “The only way to assure your full cooperation is to submit you to …intensive reconditioning. Think of it as a gift. I would rather not kill you. It will cause you more pain to be used as an instrument to destroy all those you hold dear,” he smirked as he grabbed Loki roughly by the arm and strode back towards the complex.

As they burst through the doors, they passed by Clint, who was waxing his bow methodically. Loki felt his last bit of will peel away as he noticed a toolbox on the shelf above the archer that was a little too close to the edge. If only... cognitive recalibration. He closed his eyes and reached out to it, edging it closer and closer.

As Thanos opened the door to an empty storage space, Loki could hear the sound of Barton calling out and hitting the ground in the distance.

@@@@@@@

Clint awoke on the floor. He shook his head, slowly and felt the back of it. Quite a lump that would be, he thought. Where the hell was he now? The last he remembered he was in the Tesseract facility fighting with Smith.

The sound of agonizing screams jolted him out of his fog.

He rubbed his head some more and began to do some reconnaissance. It would be helpful to know where he was and try to piece together what had happened.

Clint took to the rafters, all the better to stay out of sight. He vaulted gracefully from perch to perch, careful to avoid notice.

The screams again. Agonizing… yet angry. Almost feral in quality. Then the sounds of sadistic laughter.

Someone’s being tortured. Clint looked down and around. The walls didn’t extend all the way up to the rafters so he had a decent view of the darkened facility. He surveyed the surroundings.

Must be military, he thought. There were munitions cases and storage boxes that were distinctly US Army type.

To his left he noticed a larger room that was lit up with an ambient blue glow. The Tessersact… it was all coming back to him now. Clint noticed Stark’s scientist, Selvig. He and a group of others milled about the device. A black void flickered in and out of existence. Nearby, Smith stood with an eerie smirk on his face, gripping that funky mind warping glow stick.

He heard screams again, and started to advance towards the source. In a nondescript storage room, empty save the presence of a man and a monster... what unfolded there was an indescribable sight of pure brutality the likes of which he had not seen. Clint choked back the bile and turned away, the screams chilling him to the bone. He heard the guy choke out a name.

Darcy.

  
@@@@@@@

“I really don’t think I need to see the healer, Thor,” Darcy half whined. “I don’t know what it is with you and your brother, dragging me down to Eir,” she finished lamely.

Thor raised his eyebrows in surprise, but continued undeterred to the Infirmary. Darcy huffed, her breath turning quickly into ice rivulets that shattered as they hit the floor. He shook his head at her, smiling, and Darcy laughed despite herself.

“Darcy, we do not know what the Apple has done to your constitution. It is a precautionary measure at best. It’s for your own good,” Thor said gently.

“Yeah, yeah… let’s go big guy,” she relented.

As they walked into the spacious infirmary, Darcy’s memories flooded back to when she was in Asgard, at the beginning of this whole crazy trip. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and knocked away the crystalline remnants of frozen tears.

“Eir, please examine Lady Darcy. She has taken the Apple and it seems to have had a… strange effect on her,” Thor motioned to Darcy.

Eir cocked her head to the side, with an incredulous expression on her face. She shook her head and walked Darcy over to the Soul Forge.

“That’s strange, this is the second time the Soul Forge has scanned you… have you been here before?” Eir whispered to Darcy.

“Ah me? Here? Uhhhhh…”

“The machine can’t lie my lady, but… it’s irrelevant at this point. At least I have a baseline value for you,” Eir said quietly.

“Well, my Prince… the lady’s constitution is Midgardian, however she has been enhanced to a physical peak that surpasses that of even the most gifted Asgardian. Magic is radiating off of her… she can’t seem to control it,” Eir deduced.

Thor scratched his head. “Is this a typical reaction to one of Midgard taking the Apple?” he asked, “The Allfather seems to think it unusual.”

“Indeed it is,” Eir supplied. “There are no documented instances of this type of awakening in a being who has ingested the Apple. She must have had latent Magics in her DNA,”

“Wait! Hold up... you guys know about genetics?” Darcy asked.

“Darcy, hush…” Thor admonished while Eir rolled her eyes.

“Yes of course my Lady, and your genetic coding has been altered down to the most basic of levels. Your Midgardian DNA has evolved to that of a more complex being. Can you tell me what other effects you have felt. Please be as detailed as possible,” prompted the healer.

Darcy thought about it. “Well, I can shoot electricity from my fingertips… My tears and breath freeze after leaving my body… what else… I can feel every movement around me, it’s like a heightened perception I guess. I haven’t tried anything else,” she answered.

“Well it seems to me that you’re not dangerous, necessarily… and in order to channel your newfound abilities, you might benefit from some focus,” Eir offered.

Thor began to chuckle. Darcy shot him a dirty look and bits of his goatee began to singe.

“Ohmygosh Thunderdude… sorry…”

“No, no... I deserved that Darcy. Please just take care to not burn or freeze any of my other… parts… and we’ll be just fine,” Thor assured her.

Darcy sat up and stepped out of the Space Viking MRI machine and noticed a metal armed man laying sedate in the bed in the back room where she had recovered. It was Sergeant Barnes.

“Is that Steve’s friend... Barnes... back there Thor?” Darcy asked as she walked back towards the room. What purpose she had beyond mere curiosity was unclear.

“Yes, but he isn’t doing well, he has a sickness of the mind. Eir has had to give him a sleeping draught while he recovers.”

Darcy walked up to Barnes. She placed her hands upon his torso.

“My lady, what are you…” Eir interrupted.

Undeterred, Darcy continued to maintain contact with the unconscious man. Her hands began to get hot and white, glowing from under translucent skin. His eyes began to flicker and his breathing became more rapid.

Thor watched on but said nothing. He held an arm out to Eir who desperately tried to stop Darcy from doing… whatever it was she was doing.

“Let her work Eir… look…” Thor said.

Sergeant Barnes sat up in his bed. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. He opened up his eyes and took a moment to process his situation. He looked between Thor, Eir, and his eyes settled on Darcy. Barnes cleared his throat and then whispered conspiratorially to her.

“Hey there dollface, what’s a fella got to do to get to know you better?” He smiled widely.

“Jesus Mary and Joseph? Thor, I unfucked Barnes brain!!!” Darcy exclaimed, bouncing up on her toes.

“Unfucked?” Barnes cocked his head to the side.

Thor backed off of Eir as she ran to assess the mans vital signs. “Let us get you into a scanner Sergeant…” A few of the infirmary novices rushes to help him into the Soul Forge.

Darcy eyes were bright with energy, gradually fading back into the new eerie ice blue they had become. She knew what she could do! She felt a surge of pride as she looked at the clueless Barnes being poked at and prodded by Eir.

“Darcy, you healed his mind. What you possess... it is truly a gift. We may not yet understand it, but you must know how amazing this is,” Thor said.

Darcy nodded her head and hummed in reply. She closed her eyes and thought about Loki, how amazed he would be with her capabilities. She reached out he tendrils of thought out and tried to feel him. There was nothing but emptiness and pain, with a flash that murmured so quietly that she could barely discern the words.

“He is coming…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you that have stuck with my story! I welcome your comments, questions and feedback. It has been my distinct pleasure serving this story up to you!! :D


End file.
